Terre, un inconnu
by Mikotonya
Summary: 1er partie de ma saga. Végéta rencontre Bulma pour la première fois et vont devoir cohabiter. Voici ma vision de la rencontre de nos deux protagonistes avant l'arrivée de Cell. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Leur planète Namek était méconnaissable. Des fissures, des cratères tout autour d'eux malgré la distance qui les séparaient tous. La végétation avait disparue, le sol flamboyant libérait des crachats de feu surmonté de terribles tremblements de terre.

Que c'était-il passé ? Ils étaient pourtant morts, assassinés sauvagement par les troupes de Freezer.

- Son Gohan ! Où étiez-vous passés ? J'ai failli mourir d'ennui ! Et la terre qui n'arrête pas de trembler ? Et quand Son Goku doit arriver ?

Bulma avait échappé de peu à un mort lente et douloureuse. Un énorme rocher c'était détaché, la menaçant d'un fin certaine quand elle se retrouva sous le bras du demi saiyen qui l'avait sauvée de justesse.

- Je t'expliquera plus tard ! Il faut faire vite !

- Mais où va-t-on ?

La terrienne ne comprenait rien à ce qui pouvait bien se passer sur Namek. Elle n'avait pas assisté à la mort de leur ennemi Végéta, ni à son désespoir. Elle n'avait pas non plus apprit la mort de son ami Krillin, ni les conséquences que cela avait engendrées sur Son Goku dont elle ignorait son arrivée il y maintenant plusieurs heures. Elle ne savait pas que les Nameks venaient tous de ressusciter grâce aux Dragon Ball de la terre. Elle n'était au courant de rien, et cela l'agaçait particulièrement.

Sa colère ne se fit long feu lorsque le sol de ce paysage désolé disparaissait de dessous ses pieds.

- Co... Comment ? Je suis vivant ?

Végéta venait de s'extirper d'un amas de terre qui le recouvré totalement. Il savait pourtant que le T

tyran lui avait transpercé le cœur, entraînant sa mort. Mais à présent, il était vivant et en possession de tout ses moyens. Le saiyen regarda autour de lui et tout n'était que désolation. Quelque chose c'était passé mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La puissance de Freezer était toujours présente, palpable et encore plus puissante qu'avant sa mort.

Son observation ne se fit pas plus longue lorsqu'il se sentit transporté, comme téléporté. Le paysage s'effaça soudainement.

Les arbres les entouraient, laissant place à une atmosphère calme, loin des combat effrénés et du danger qu'ils avait tous risqué.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna Son Gohan.

Comment avait il pu, ainsi que tout les autres, se retrouver dans un endroit si calme.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda à son tour Bulma, abasourdie par ce changement radical.

Regardant à chacun les alentours, sans comprendre où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, les nameks, dans une totale fraternité, s'aidèrent à se relever et à reprendre leur esprit.

Le petit Dendé quand à lui, ayant assisté au début du combat contre l'affreux Freezer, se dépêcha de soigner Piccolo, encore allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

-Grand chef ! S'écrièrent les nameks à la vu de celui qui leurs avait tous donné la vie.

- Écoutez moi tous ! Dit il de sa voix grave, mais essoufflée. Nous sommes sur Terre.

- Sur terre ? Demanda Bulma qui s'était retournée d'un coup vers ce namek imposant.

- Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. rajouta-t-il, dans une respiration lourde et saccadée, je vais vous expliquer avant de mourir.

Et c'est ainsi que le chef des namek entreprit le long récit des événements qui les avait tous conduit sur Terre. Que ce soit le souhait formulé par le Tout puissant à Shenron, ou celui énoncé par Dendé au dragon sacré de leur planète natale.

Tout le monde, y comprit Végéta, qui c'était déjà mit à l'écart du groupe, écoutaient avec un grand intérêt les paroles du chef.

- C'est ainsi que nous avons ressuscités et que nous sommes venus sur Terre.

- Mais, les habitants du village de Tuno ne sont pas là... S'inquiéta un des nameks, cherchant au alentour s'il n'avais pas fais d'erreur.

- C'est moi qui ai anéanti le village.

Un voix grave et froide se fit entendre en direction d'un arbre, un peu plus loin. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Végéta, adossé et les bras croisés.

- Vous avez demandé à Shenron de ressusciter les victimes de Freezer et son groupe, mais je n'étais pas avec eux ! Quelle gaffe !

Végéta souriait sournoisement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Cela le faisait toujours rire de constater les erreurs des autres, surtout quand il en était la cause. Cependant, son humour n'était pas au goût des autres qui le regardaient avec dégoûts et haine. A cause de ce monstre, une partie de leurs amis se reviendront jamais à la vie. Cependant, les boules de cristal, qui était redevenu des pierres, avait atterrit avec fracas dans le sol ce qui eut pour effet d'oublier pour un instant les paroles cruelles de ce monstre.

- Les dragon Balls de Namek nous ont suivis. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je vais bientôt mourir. Muri, je te nomme Grand chef. Utilise les boules avec sagesse quand elles agiront de nouveau... Je compte sur toi. Que la paix éternelle soit avec les nameks.

Dans un dernier souffle, le Grand chef disparu devant ses enfants, ses amis et son ennemis.

- Au fait... Pourquoi Son Goku et Krillin ne sont-il pas là ? Demanda Bulma à Son Gohan qui était à coté d'elle.

- Krillin c'est fait tué par Freezer et mon papa est resté sur Namek pour le combattre, mais je sais qu'il reviendra ! J'en suis certain !

- Il est toujours là-bas à se battre contre ce monstre ?

Piccolo, qui écoutait la conversation, c'était retourné vers son disciple, étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Oui, c'est lui qui l'a voulu, certainement pour venger Krillin...

- Attends un peu ! Freezer à tué Krillin hein ? Alors...Pourquoi n'est il pas ressusciter aussi ?

Décidément, même en étant la femme la plus intelligente de la Terre, Bulma ne comprenait pas toujours tout en ce qui concernait les combats de Son Goku et les Dragon Balls.

- Il l'a déjà était une fois alors...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Soupira Bulma

- Comment ? On ne peut pas ressusciter les gens plus d'une fois avec vos Dragon Balls ? S'étonna Dendé qui avait également suivit la discussion.

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que... ?

Son Gohan avait compris ce que sous-entendait son ami.

- Oui ! Les nôtres marchent sans limites, sauf pour les morts naturelles.

- Super ! Quand on pourra utiliser vos Dragon Balls on pourra ressusciter Krillin, ainsi que Chaozu !

Le fils de Son Goku était aux anges. Ses amis reviendront tous à la vie grâce aux Dragon Balls de Namek. Cependant, Piccolo avait autre chose en tête et ne fut pas particulièrement enchanté de cette nouvelles. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses amis.

- Pour en revenir à Son Goku... Il agit sans réfléchir, il est trop audacieux... Il y avait une trop grande différence de puissance entre Son Goku et Freezer. Son Goku n'avait aucune chance. Avait-il envie de mourir ?

Piccolo montrait les dents, trop énervé pour garder son calme qui pourtant le caractérisé si bien d'habitude.

- Tu te trompes Piccolo. Papa va gagner !

Son Gohan c'était interposé contre son maître. Il était vrai que Piccolo avait était grièvement blessé et n'avait pas pu assister à la suite du combat, ainsi que de la transformation de son père.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai vu ! Papa est devenu... Un super saiyen ! Dit il.

Le jeune garçon était empli de fierté, le regard levé vers le ciel où l'image de son père, enveloppé d'une aura doré, le regard bleu et ses cheveux d'or, se dessina devant lui. Il était fier d'être son fils et avait une très grande confiance en ses nouvelles capacités. Son Gohan avait ressentit l'incroyable puissance émanant de son père.

Cependant, la joie de cette nouvelle ne fit pas l'unanimité. Le guerrier aux cheveux de jais et aux regard froid eut un sursaut.

- Co... Comment ? Balbutia-t-il.

Il avait malgré lui suivit la conversation des terriens, sans vraiment grande attention. Il n'était pas concerné et n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Cependant, la tournure des discussions avait vite captée son attention. Entendre ce demi-saiyen dire que Kakarotto était devenu un super saiyen, il ne pouvait y croire. Cela était un honneur qui devait lui revenir. Sa destinée était de devenir le super saiyen de la légende de son peuple.

Comment ce Kakarotto, qui n'avait il y a encore peu de temps, aucune idée de ce qu'était sa race avec ses origines et ses légendes, pouvait-il être justement ce saiyen dont le prince avait tant entendu parlé durant toute son enfance.

Entre temps, personnes n'étaient au courant de la finalité du combat et les discussions furent bon-train. Elles furent cependant coupées par la voix de Yamcha, qui se fit entendre dans la tête de Bulma, qui d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train d'arriver.

Après quelques explications, Yamcha décida d'en venir dans le bref du sujet.

- Je veux te parler de Son Goku. Il a tué Freezer et...

Bulma ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de continuer.

- Écoutez, tout le monde ! Son Goku a tué Freezer !

- C'est vrai ? Bravo ! S'exclama le fils du héros, heureux de savoir que le tyran soit enfin vaincu.

- Ka... Kakarotto a tué...Freezer...?

Végéta sursauta devant cette nouvelle, qui était pour lui, il y a quelques heures, inimaginable. Ce misérable soldat de troisième classe avait réussi à tuer freezer ? Alors que depuis toutes ces années de servitude, il s'était persuadé qu'en tant que prince des saiyens, il était de son devoir de venger son peuple. C'était son honneur qui était en jeux et il était maintenant bafoué.

Végéta se sentit tomber dans un abyme de rage et de désespoir. Envers ce Kakarotto, qui avait osé prendre sa place mais surtout contre lui et contre sa propre faiblesse.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait était de se venger maintenant de ce troisième classe qui l'avait ridiculisé.

-Calme toi et écoute bien ! Ce n'est pas tout !

Yamcha avait coupé Bulma dans son élan alors qu'il n'avait pas finit. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subit, elle restait la même. Aussi impulsive que d'habitude. Décidément, elle ne le laissait jamais finir ses phrases.

- Son Goku a essayé de se sauver de Namek mais... Elle a explosée avant qu'il ne puisse partir et il est mort.

Il avait prit un ton dure mais triste et se demandé comment Bulma annoncerait cette nouvelle aux autres, et surtout à Son Gohan.

- Hé ! Son Goku est mort dans l'explosion de Namek ! Quel choc !

Bulma venait d'annoncer cela comme si cela n'était pas si terrible. Yamcha en tomba à la renverse devant l'indélicatesse dont elle faisait preuve.

- Tu es folle ? Pense un peu à Son Gohan! Tu ne pouvais pas lui annoncer autrement! Hurla l'honne à la cicatrice.

Cette dernière se mit à rire fièrement.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Les nameks sont sur Terre avec leur Dragon Balls! Et tu sais quoi ? On peut ressusciter les morts à autant de reprises que l'ont veut avec leur Dragon Balls ! Son Goku, Krillin et Chaozu seront ressuscités.

Bulma venait de lui annoncer une incroyable nouvelle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Finalement, tout se présentait bien.

Cependant, le visage de Maître Kaïo, qui était de dos à Yamcha, ne souriait pas. Il avait le visage lourd, triste et désemparé.

- C'est toi qui n'est pas au courant Chaozu sera ressuscité ici, mais Son Goku et Krillin seront ressuscités sur Namek et... Comme il n'y a plus de planète...

Il hésita à un moment. Ses paroles allaient être dur de sens pour tout le monde.

- Ils seront ressuscités dans l'espace et mourront aussitôt à nouveau ! Et je ne peux rien y faire, ce n'est pas mon territoire.

Le silence devint alors pesant. Bulma avait baissé les yeux, sans osait à présent dire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Son Goku et Krillin ne pourront jamais être ressuscités...

- Ni papa ni Krillin ne seront ressuscité ?

- Ça aurait pu marcher si leur corps avait était reconstitué par Dieux et étaient restée chez Maître Kaïo. Comme Chaozu... Mais ils seront ressuscités sur Namek qui n'existe plus...

Ainsi donc, Kakarotto était mort dans l'explosion de Namek ? Quelle fin pitoyable pour le soit-disant super saiyen. Cependant, il y avais bien un moyen de le faire revenir, mais il se rendait compte que ni les terriens, ni les nameks envisageait cette possibilité. Ils étaient vraiment des créatures bien stupides.

- Et si vous utilisiez un peu votre tête?

Bulma tourna vivement la tête en entendant la voix de Végéta. Il n'avais pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et n'était jamais intervenu dans la conversation, mais il avait tout suivit depuis le début.

- Je n'y connais pas grand chose en âme, mais pourquoi ne pas les ramener d'abord sur Terre, et ensuite les ressusciter ?

- Mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu voit que tu peux en dire des choses intelligentes !

Bulma avait retrouvé son air ravie. Il était finalement possible de ressusciter ses amis.

La seule réponse que lui donna Végéta ne fut qu'un simple grognement en baissant les yeux mais devant lui se posta le demi saiyen, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci beaucoup !

Son Gohan lui tendit une main que le saiyen repoussa fermement et sans hésitation. Ce genre de geste, venant en plus d'un bâtard, ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Ne te méprends pas ! Dit il sèchement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de voir le super saiyen et le vaincre un jour. Là était le but qu'il s'était à présent fixé. Un problème survint cependant. Comment allait-il faire pour vivre sur cette planète peuplée d'être faible et inutile et dont il ne connaissait rien ?

En pleine concertation, il ne remarquait pas que la terrienne l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Elle était intriguée par cet homme qui les avait aidé à finalement sauver leurs amis.

La jeune femme fut cependant coupée dans son observation par le nouveau chef des nameks.

- Excusez moi madame la terrienne. Entreprit il timidement. Lorsque les Dragon Balls de Namek seront réactivées, nous envisageons de trouver une nouvelles planète pour nous y installer. En attendant, pourriez vous nous indiquer un bon endroit où nous pourrions rester ?

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi ?

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- C'est vraiment très spacieux ! En plus, de notre côté, nous souhaiterions encore utiliser un peu vos Dragon Balls.

Bulma était définitivement fière d'elle. Elle avait réussit à faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Et vous êtes si nombreux que si on vous trouvait, vous risqueriez d'avoir quelques ennuis.

Tout les nameks se regardèrent. Ils étaient dans un premier temps surpris par l'invitation de la jeune terrienne mais après tout, elle avait raison sur le fait que se cacher était la meilleure solution qui se présentée à eux.

- En effet, c'est possible. Répliqua le chef des Nameks. Nous vous remercions de votre aide.

Puis, Bulma pensa que puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lâcher dans la nature tout un peuple, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper en même temps d'un autre, ou plutôt de son représentant, un peu plus difficile cette fois.

Elle se pencha alors vers Végéta, les mains posées sur ses hanches, posture qu'elle adoptée lorsqu'elle se voulait sûre d'elle.

- Et si tu venais aussi ? Après tout, tu n'as pas d'argent non plus n'est ce pas ?

Le prince des saiyens, tout d'abord surpris de la proposition, ne répondit cependant rien, l'ignorant par un grognement, tournant sa tête sur le côté.

- Je te cuisinerai plein de plats ! Tu dois sûrement beaucoup manger comme Son Goku, n'est ce pas ?

Bulma laissa échapper un petit rire mais sans gêne, continua son monologue.

- Par contre, je sais que je suis super excitante, mais ne tente rien de pervers !

Végéta fixa, choqué et une goutte perlant sur son front, la terrienne. Jamais une femme ne lui avait parlé aussi ouvertement et honteusement.

- Qu... Qu'elle femme vulgaire ! Dire ça si fort !

Le guerrier, honteux, serra les dents de colère mais définitivement déstabilisé sans ne plus savoir vraiment quoi dire.

Il ne refusa cependant pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et que cette option était la plus sage à prendre. Même s'il savait qu'il le regrettait sans doute plus tard.

Bulma n'attendit pourtant pas l'approbation de Végéta et décida qu'il était grand temps de retourner chez elle, ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début de ce périple éreintant.

- Bien, tout le monde ! Patientez un peu ! Je part chercher un téléphone, et mon père viendra nous chercher !

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, le docteur Brief arriva à bord d'un énorme vaisseaux prévu pour transporter toute la population de Namek, accompagné par Chichi qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le retour de son fils. C'est ainsi que les habitants de Namek furent transportés à Capsule Corporation ainsi que Végéta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Tout était calme et madame Brief profitait du beau temps accompagnée de quelques gâteaux crémeux à souhait. Elle avait assisté au départ de son mari, il y a maintenant quelques dizaines de minutes avec le vaisseau de transport en la prévenant en coup de vent que leur fille était enfin rentrée de Namek en compagnie de toute une peuplade d'extraterrestre. Sans n'avoir pas vraiment compris tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle attendait patiemment son retour.

Une bourrasque, faisant vibrer l'herbe de la pelouse, détourna la maîtresse de maison de sa dégustation et fut rapidement suivi d'un énorme véhicule, qui ne c'était finalement pas fait attendre. Bulma revenait enfin chez elle après de longs mois d'absence. Mais elle ne rentrait pas totalement seule.

Lorsqu'elle descendit du vaisseau, la jeune femme prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, suivit d'un soupir de bien-être. Elle fit alors geste à ses nouveaux amis que la voie était libre et qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'hésiter. 

- Nous voici chez moi. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Plutôt cool, hein ?

Bulma était particulièrement fière de sa grande maison, symbole de la richesse et de la puissance de sa famille. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et tous les nouveaux habitants regardaient avec étonnement l'immense propriété qui s'offrait devant eux. Quelle immense demeure. Décidément, les terriens étaient des êtres bien différents des nameks.

Une nouvelle silhouette s'approcha d'un pas rapide, sortant les nouveaux venus de leur admiration. La mère de Bulma, heureuse de recevoir de nouveaux invités, gesticulait dans tous les sens, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bulma, souriante, soupira malgré elle. Sa mère l'avait certes manquée, mais elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer entre elle et ses invités, et particulièrement avec un.

Bunny regarda avec stupéfaction l'incroyable nombre de personnes vertes sortir du vaisseau, tous perdus les uns que les autres, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était le nouveau centre d'attention des Nameks. Excitée par cette nouvelle expérience de cohabitation qui se présentait à elle, son regard ,qui parcourait rapidement toute cette assemblée, se posa sur quelqu'un de fort différent des autres mais ô combien séduisant. C'était un homme particulièrement musclé, aux yeux d'un noir profond, surmonté de cheveux de jais dressait sur la tête.

- Oh là là ! Comme c'est gentil d'être venu ! Est-ce que ce gentleman est ton petit ami Bulma ? Quel jeune homme charmant, et tellement dans le vent ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La mère de famille c'était effectivement rapidement rapprochée de Végéta, celui-ci étant totalement perdu devant cette créature fort bruyante et dotée d'un sans-gêne inouïe. Elle c'était, à son goût, un peu trop rapproché de lui.

- Dans...Dans le vent ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, et sans vouloir en savoir plus d'ailleurs, ses yeux se posèrent sur une machine ronde qui reposait sur la pelouse. Oubliant rapidement la fontaine verbale qui semblait ne plus vouloir lui laissait un semblant d'espace vitale, il se dirigea vers cet appareil qui ressemblait vaguement aux capsules saiyens, quoique beaucoup plus grande. Il décida de l'examiner de plus près.

- Est-ce que...

- C'est un vaisseaux capsule que j'ai réparé ! C'est la quatrième fois déjà, il est parfait. Toutefois, je n'ai pas encore décidé où j'allais mettre la stéréo.

Le professeur Brief s'était mis à côté de Végéta et regardait avec admiration et fierté sa machine totalement rénovée. Le saiyen pénétra dans le vaisseau, intrigué et curieux de ce que ces terriens avaient pu faire d'une capsule individuelle saiyen.

Examinant d'un coup d'œil l'environnement, il posa une main sur le tableau de commande.

- Alors c'est grâce à cette navette que Kakarotto est arrivé sur Namek...

Observant les différentes fonctions dont la machine disposée, une image apparue sur le petit écran, il y a peu encore silencieux. L'être blond et bruyant arborait un grand sourire et portait un plateau rempli de verre.

-Mr Végéta ! J'ai préparé des rafraîchissements ! Venez donc trinquer avec nous ! dit-elle.

Elle souriait en brandissant son plateau à la hauteur de son visage, laissant échapper quelques gouttes.

Décidément, les femmes de cette planète étaient bien étranges et aucunes d'elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui. Mais cela changera bientôt.

Ne répondant cependant pas à l'appel de cette femelle, il décida de tout de même sortir de cette capsule, plongé dans ses réflexions. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Rester sur cette planète ? Cela semblait le plus logique. Attendre la résurrection de Kakarotto était sa priorité et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les boules de cristal resteraient ici. C'est dans cette demeure que le super saiyen reviendra et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il prendra sa revanche.

- Voulez-vous une pâtisserie mon cher? Celle-ci est fourrée au chocolat et celle là à la vanille. A moins que vous ne préfériez celui au café. J'ai découvert ces petits gâteaux dans une nouvelle pâtisserie absolument superbe ! Vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de loisirs ici...

Encore elle. Végéta, l'esprit inondé d'un tel flot inépuisable de paroles, qui n'avait pour lui, aucun sens, tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose afin d'éviter le massacre. Son estomac en profita pour le rappeler à l'ordre et son odorat se joint à lui pour repérer une odeur qui lui était jusque-là, inconnue. Malheureusement, il se rendit vite compte que ceci provenait du contenu du plateau que portait cette femme. Après un millième de seconde de réflexion, il attrapa un gâteau qu'il enfourna dans la bouche.

Cette chose était moelleuse, sucrée et faisait réagir ses papilles comme jamais. Comment résister à en prendre un deuxième ? Un troisième ?

Ses mains agrippèrent cette nourriture et que ne fut pas sa joie quand il se rendit compte que cela avait également réussi à faire taire cette boite à parole qui désormais le regardait, émanant de joie.

- Vous appréciez mes gâteaux ? Ne sont-ils pas délicieux ? Comme je suis ravie qu'un tel homme comme vous mangiez d'aussi bon cœur ! Cela fait vraiment plaisir à voir !

Finalement cela n'avait servi à rien. Une veine commençait à naître sur la tempe du saiyen, qui se disait qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour la tuer.

Bulma, qui s'occupait pour le moment de montrer aux nameks leur nouveau lieu d'habitation, accourait vers le jardin. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait une personne, et pas des moindres, à l'appel. Piccolo le lui avait fait remarquer par un toussotement tout lançant un coup de tête en direction du jardin.

Même s'il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, il avait jugé bon de lui rappeler qu'ayant accueilli dans sa demeure sûrement un des pires monstres de la galaxie, il aurait été préférable d'éviter de le laisser sans surveillance et pire, seul en compagnie de madame Brief.

Piccolo, connaissant un minimum le prince des saiyens et estimait qu'il serait dangereux pour la famille de la terrienne de laisser ses géniteurs seuls à proximité, ne sait-on jamais les réactions de Végéta face à eux.

Bulma avait rapidement demandé au Namek de ne pas bouger, lui et ses semblables avant d'accourir, essoufflée vers le vaisseau.

Elle assista alors à la scène. Végéta engloutissant les derniers gâteaux du plateau et sa mère, comme à son habitude, aussi bavarde qu'exubérante.

La jeune femme ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer la veine grossièrement développée sur la tempe du saiyen. Sa mère ne fera sûrement pas long feu si elle continuait dans cette voix. Même pour Bulma, elle pouvait se montrer très exaspérante.

- Maman ! Hurla la jeune femme.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Sa mère, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, se retourna.

- Laisses le tranquille bon sang! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à la parfaite maîtresse de maison !

Elle s'était approchée rapidement pour lui attraper un le bras, qui ne soutenait plus le plateau, en faisant attention de ne pas la bousculer et ainsi de stopper net le festin du saiyen.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ? Tu en voulais aussi c'est ça ? Mais comment voulais-tu que j'arrête cet homme ? Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus délicat et gentleman. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, silencieusement, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers sa fille, tout sourire. il est si irrésistible tu ne trouves pas ? Elle soupira longuement et reprit de plus belle. Si je n'étais pas marié à ton père, je crois que…

Bulma écarquilla les yeux. Végéta délicat? Gentleman ? Décidément, sa mère ne voyait que ce qu'elle voulait. Si seulement elle savait tout ce dont il a été capable et tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, cela rendrait les choses peut-être plus simples. Quoi que, connaissait sa mère, cela ne lui poserait sûrement aucun problème.

La jeune femme se rappela alors qu'il était effectivement le coupable de la mort de ses amis et du calvaire qu'elle avait connu sur namek. Et Yamcha ? Qu'allait-il penser de tout ça ? Il lui dirait sûrement qu'elle était folle et complètement irresponsable. Elle l'avait, en plus, accueilli sous son toit d'une manière bien ridicule.

Il était cruel, froid et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ne soit pas que cela et qu'il deviendra peut-être un allié de poids, tout comme Piccolo l'est à présent.

Pour le moment, elle devait surtout le surveiller et réussir d'une certaine manière à le garder à un minimum sous contrôle. Elle lui donnait, en espérant qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, de la marge pour réfléchir à ce qu'il fera plus tard. Tuer Son Goku était son but ultime, elle le savait très bien. Il avait sûrement accepté de venir chez elle sachant que le premier endroit où son ennemi juré reviendrait serait la Capsule Corporation.

Voilà ce qu'elle s'imaginant comme étant les raisons les plus probables afin de comprendre les décisions du prince. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même, la curiosité et une sympathie inexplicable venaient à germer petit à petit.

Mais là, il n'était pas question d'analyser le saiyen mais bel et bien de _sauver_ sa mère d'une probable catastrophe.

- Maintenant ça suffit maman !

- Ma fille est jalouse ? Comme c'est adorable ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Bunny ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher des yeux le nouvel invité qui continuait à mâcher machinalement les derniers gâteaux contenus dans ses mains.

- Maman !

Entre temps, Végéta se retrouva devant le plateau finalement vide et se rendit compte que l'autre terrienne venait d'arriver. Sa voix aiguë ne l'aidait pas à passer inaperçue et encore moins supportable.

Les habitantes de cette planète n'arrêtèrent-elles donc pas de parler ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'une météorite, un incendie ou n'importe quoi d'autres soit capable de les arrêter. Peut-être finirait-elle par mourir d'asphyxie ou de déshydratation bien qu'il ait préféré les tuer sur place, histoire d'en finir rapidement, mais elles pouvaient sûrement lui être utiles plus tard.

Il avala le dernier gâteau qu'il était en train de mâcher puis il lécha son pouce plein de crème, histoire de ne pas en perdre une miette.

- Et puis vous savez, mon mari est lui aussi gourmand, comme vous. J'ai remarqué avec le temps que…

Avant qu'elle ne pût finir sa phrase. Une main gantée venait de se poser sur sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'homme à la limite de l'explosion. 

- Végéta, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! s'interposa Bulma. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas suivi quand je l'ai demandé à tout le monde ? Tu n'échappes pas aux règles alors tu es prié la prochaine fois de m'écouter.

Bulma avait réussi à écarter le saiyen de sa mère, qui observée la situation avec une grande attention.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre femme!

- Je m'appelle Bulma au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié et il va falloir t'habituer à t'adresser à moi de cette manière.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Pourtant c'est comme ça. Maintenant suis-moi si tu veux savoir où tu vas dormir. dit elle en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Elle avait avancé de quelques pas puis finit par se retourner vers Végéta, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il la fixait, outré de la façon dont elle venait de lui parler.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dehors, après tout ça ne me regarde pas.

Bulma lui arbora un sourire ironique avant de pouffer doucement, caché par sa main. Rageant, les poings serrés, il aurait pu la tuer là, tout de suite, mais il était encore trop tôt et il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Son heure viendra, il fallait juste être patient. Donnant un hochement de tête accompagné d'un grognement, il la suivit en laissant une distance de quelques mètres entre eux. Devant lui, la terrienne avait commencé à marcher d'un pas sur en pensant qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire par ce grossier personnage. Elle ne savait pas que Végéta pensait exactement la même chose au même moment.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, silencieux et, en passant devant l'entrée de la grande serre, ils croisèrent les nameks qui s'arrêtèrent tous de parler au même moment, ne sachant plus s'ils devaient avoir plus peur de la terrienne que du saiyen ou inversement. Quant à piccolo, tapant nerveusement du pied, lança un regard noir à Bulma.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu pars comme une furie en nous disant de ne pas bouger et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire en revenant ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Finalement non ce n'était pas la peine, vous êtes là où vous devez être. Je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de vivre dans ce grand espace de verdure plutôt que de vous donner des chambres à tous. Cela semble plus logique non ? répondit-elle en joignant ses deux mains.

Elle était contente d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle initiative en ayant eu cette brillante idée. Alors que Piccolo allait répliquer et corriger Bulma, un grand rire se fit entendre dans la serre. Végéta s'esclaffait littéralement, observaient par toutes les personnes présente, intrigué et quelques peu effrayé devant ce ricanement qui leur faisait froid dans le dos.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru voir de toute ma vie un peuple entier se soumettre aux ordres d'une simple terrienne. Quelle pitié !

Tout le monde, muet par la surprise, ne tenta pas de répondre à la provocation du saiyen, trop effrayé par des représailles expéditives, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tous.

- Peut être, mais notre peuple existe toujours, Végéta. réplique Piccolo.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le prince vit rouge. Ses pupilles, inexpressives à l'accoutumée, se dilatèrent, ses sourcils déjà froncés s'enfoncèrent encore plus.

Bulma quand à elle, s'était instinctivement placé devant ce dernier, les bras écartés pour le stopper en lui demandant de bien vouloir se calmer. Geste bien inutile puisque Végéta, sans la regarder, l'avait poussée de sa main droite quelques mètres plus loin.

La terrienne se retrouva par terre, accompagnée de deux nameks qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'esquiver le projectile.

Piccolo, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota malgré l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son ennemi. Il avait gardé son calme légendaire. Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard, sans que l'un laisse entrevoir à l'autre ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Végéta, tu aimerais me tuer ?

- Non... Je vais faire plus que ça en vous exterminant tous !

Liant le geste à la parole, l'aura du saiyen commença à apparaître et se concentrer aux niveaux de ses deux mains. Oubliant ses projets de vengeance, laissant de côté le fait qu'il se trouvait sur terre, tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent était de laver l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire.

- Végéta non !

Bulma s'était mise à hurler, sa voix résonnant dans la serre. On pouvait y percevoir sa peur mais également sa détermination à stopper net tout cela et, dans un élan de courage aveugle, elle se précipita sur le saiyen en hurlant de plus belle.

Elle se heurta contre le torse bombé de Végéta, la faisant à nouveau rencontrer la pelouse. Tous, sans exception, la dévisagèrent comme si elle était une petite créature étrange. Ce n'était qu'une terrienne sans grande prétention en ce qui concerne ses performances physiques, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de prendre en compte ce détail si important lorsque l'on faisait face à un saiyen. Et il se dressait devant elle un des plus monstrueux.

Ce dernier avait totalement oublié la colère qui le submergé pour observer, interdit, le geste inutile et quelque peu atypique de la terrienne. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi faible trouverait le courage de foncer tête baissée sur un homme aussi puissant que lui.

Pour Bulma, peu importait ce qui pouvait lui arriver à cet instant précis, elle devait arrêter Végéta par n'importe quels moyens. Cela était son principal objectif jusqu'au retour de Son Goku. Elle ne l'avait pas accueilli pour rien et c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'elle devait prouver à tous qu'elle était capable de gérer un tel monstre sous son toit.

- Végéta, répéta-t-elle, si tu tue tous les nameks, on ne pourra plus utiliser les Dragon Balls et Son Goku ne reviendra jamais à la vie ! Comment compte tu le battre s'il reste mort ? Tu y as réfléchis avant de vouloir détruire toute ma maison ?

Bulma, qui s'était finalement relevée, avait pointé son index sur le saiyen. Elle tremblait, son souffle était saccadé, mais elle ne cessa de le défier du regard. Elle avait raison. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours raison et le savait parfaitement. La jeune femme avait trouvé, en quelques secondes, l'argument ultime pour garder un contrôle partiel sur le guerrier.

La réponse de Végéta ne se fit pas attendre. Il repoussa d'un geste contrôlé le bras de la terrienne dirigé vers lui.

- Finalement, vous ne faites pas qu'exécuter les ordres d'une terrienne, vous êtes même sous sa protection. Il n'y a aucune raison que je m'abaisse à tous vous exterminer. Vous en avez de la chance.

Arborant un sourire empli d'ironie et de satisfaction, le saiyen tourna les talons.

- Femme ! Montres moi mes appartements ! Et dépêche-toi !

Il disparut finalement derrière la grande porte.

Bulma posa une main sur sa poitrine afin de retrouver son calme. Elle avait réussi, elle, une simple terrienne et non une combattante comme tous ses amis, à maîtriser Végéta.

-V ous pouvez vous installer tranquillement désormais mes amis. Dit elle aux nameks

Ils étaient encore apeurés et pas vraiment rassurés du départ du saiyen. Un bras retint celui de la jeune femme.

- Bulma, fait attention.

- Je sais ce que je fais Piccolo.

- Ce n'est pas parce que cette fois tu as réussi à l'empêcher d'éclater cette fois-ci que ça sera le cas la prochaine fois. C'est quelqu'un de dangereux et de malveillant qui ne respecte rien à part sa petite personne.

- Et bien moi j'en serai capable. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Bulma prononça cette dernière phrase avec ironie. Elle n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un remette en question ses actes.

- Si je peux quand même te donner un conseil, évite de trop t'occuper de lui. Laisse le tranquille dans la limite où il ne cause pas de dégâts majeurs. Ne le provoque pas non plus.

Piccolo avait lâché le bras de Bulma tout en la fixant, énonçant distinctement et lentement ses recommandations.

- Je ne suis pas folle. Dit elle en lançant un regard noir à Piccolo.

Sans se retourner, elle partit rejoindre Végéta

- Ce n'est pourtant pas évident de penser le contraire.

Piccolo venait de murmurer cela pour lui-même et Dendé, qui s'était caché derrière lui, l'avait entendu. Il lui lança un regard empli de peur et d'interrogations. Le plus puissant des nameks le regarda avec un sourire et posa sa main sur la tête de son protégé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dendé, je ne serai jamais bien loin. Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre vous faire du mal.

Ceux à quoi, le petit Namek répondit par un grand sourire et repartit retrouver ses paires pour lui aussi s'installer dans son habitat provisoire.

Végéta attendait, adossé contre le mur, bras et jambes croisés. Il ne lança pas un seul regard lorsque la terrienne passa devant lui.

Un petit téléphone, accroché à l'entrée de la serre, se mit à retentir dans une bruyante mélodie. Bulma décrocha rapidement, légèrement excédée. Elle voulait en finir vite avec le saiyen pour pouvoir enfin se reposer.

- Oui...?

- Bulma, ma chérie ! J'étais sûr que tu serais encore là . As-tu montré à ce cher monsieur Végéta sa chambre ?

- Pas encore maman... Soupira-t-elle.

- C'est parfait ! Je voulais t'éviter de traverser toute la maison pour rien ma chérie ! Ton père et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de programmer les robots pour préparer les chambres des invités, mais vu que tu as jugé préférable de placer les Niamels...

- Nameks maman.

- Oui oui, ceux-là même, dans la serre, ce qui est une charmante idée d'ailleurs parce que...

- Abrèges maman !

- Oui ! Je voulais donc te dire que la seule chambre déjà prête est la 46 de l'aile Nord!

- C'est une blague ? Parce que si c'en est une ce n'est pas du tout drôle ! S'indigna Bulma

Elle avait crié, le combiné dans ses deux mains, collé à ses lèvres. En même temps, le hurlement fit sursauter Végéta qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait passer de l'état de lassitude extrême à un tel degré d'énervement.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas en faire... Mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux ma chérie ?

- Non ! Pas du tout !

Bulma raccrocha d'un coup le téléphone. Elle avait une furieuse envie d'arracher le combiné du téléphone et de le jeter sur quelqu'un. En particulier sa mère. Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, la main toujours sur le combiné.

- Femme ! Combien de temps vas-tu encore me faire attendre ?

Végéta n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'attendre patiemment que la terrienne se décide à bouger d'elle-même.

- Hein ?

-Je te dis de te dépêcher pour m'emmener jusqu'à mes quartiers.

-Ah oui... Ta chambre... dit elle en lâchant le téléphone.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu as d'autres à faire ?

Bulma s'était mise à marcher vers les chambres à l'étage, d'un pas rapide, encore excédée.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Oh, je vois.

Bulma se mit à rigoler toute seule. Une image assez cocasse émergea dans son imagination.

- Le prince Végéta a besoin d'être seul avec lui-même dans moment d'intimité.

La terrienne tourna lentement la tête vers Végéta qui la suivait, une main sur sa bouche qui souriait toujours et les yeux moqueurs pour finir par un rire étouffé.

- Co...Comment oses-tu insinuer de telles choses !

Végéta, le rouge aux joues, mal à l'aise par la désinvolture de cette terrienne, prit cela comme une atteinte à sa pudeur. Il perdit cependant tous ses moyens face à un tel sous-entendu.

- Quelle femme vulgaire...

- Je plaisantais voyons. Dit elle dans une démarche désinvolte. Voilà ta chambre. Je m'excuse d'avance car tu me croiseras souvent par ici, la mienne n'est pas loin.

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas te croiser dans mes quartiers !

- Alors premièrement, dit elle en levant son index, ce ne sont pas tes quartiers mais les miens ! Et deuxièmement, les chambres dans la partie réservée aux invités ne sont pas prêtes. Et ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir figures toi.

- Tout cela est ridicule.

- Ridicule ou pas, c'est comme ça.

Bulma poussa un long soupire, suivit d'un moment d'absence. Cela lui arrivait d'avoir d'un seul coup la tête ailleurs en oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. La jeune femme était épuisée et ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : sa baignoire et son lit.

Elle n'entendait pas le saiyen lui parler.

- Femme !

- Oui quoi ? Le hurlement de Végéta la fit finalement sortir de sa torpeur dans un sursaut.

- Tu peux disposer, je n 'ai plus besoin de toi. Je dois à présent me reposer.

- Tu fait ce que tu veux tu sais.

Bulma ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans le vide, car Végéta s'était déjà introduit dans sa chambre.

- Quel mufle. Grogna-t-elle. S'il croit qu'il m'impressionne, c'est raté.

La jeune femme rentra à son tour dans sa chambre, impatiente de se laver et de changer ses vêtements qu'elle avait portés bien trop longtemps à son goût. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit les robinets de sa baignoire et versa abondamment le contenu de son bain moussant.

Elle se délecta lorsqu'elle rentra tout son corps entier, recouvert par une mousse rose à l'odeur de fraise.

- Enfin... Soupira-t-elle en s'immergeant totalement dans l'eau chaude.

Après une bonne heure de relaxation, Bulma décida tout de même de sortir, ses doigts commençant à se friper, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle enfila son peignoir tout en passant une serviette sur ses cheveux bleus mouillés qu'elle sécha rapidement. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle s'observa longuement, sous tous les angles. Sa peau avait bien besoin de soins, ses mains d'une manucure. Seuls ses cheveux avaient réussi à survivre à l'enfer de Namek mais maintenant, elle aurait tout le temps dont elle aura besoin pour se refaire une beauté. Elle appliqua quelques crèmes, qui n'avaient pas étaient utilisées depuis longtemps, sur sa peau d'albâtre en attendant de prendre rendez-vous dans son institut préféré.

Après avoir coiffé ses cheveux, elle enfila une petite robe légère blanche faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau ainsi que de petites sandales à talons de la même couleur.

Un vent frais rentra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Prenant une grande respiration, Bulma se sentait enfin rentrée chez elle et en était heureuse.

La température était parfaite, le ciel dégagé accompagné d'un soleil rayonnant. Un temps digne d'un milieu de printemps et cela n'étonnait pas Bulma de voir son père déjà assis sur la terrasse du jardin, en train de feuilleter ses magazines d'ingénieures. Elle s'assit à côté de son paternel et était ravis de le voir. Il symbolisait pour elle la tranquillité et le calme de cette maison.

Le Dr Brief leva les yeux de son article pour regarder sa fille, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle lui rendit.

- Tout va bien Bulma ?

- Tout va merveilleusement bien papa.

Dit elle en prenant un verre de limonade sur la table. Elle posa son dos sur le dossier de la chaise et regardait les nuages.

- Où est maman ?

- Elle est déjà avec les Nameks. Elle a dit qu'elle n'allait pas laisser des pauvres gens qui avaient perdu leur planète s'ennuyer.

- Je vois...

Son regard se posa, sans s'en rendre compte, sur le vaisseau que son père avait construit pour Son Goku et se mit à penser à celui avec lequel elle était partie, désormais disparu. Finalement, son père avait réussi à rendre celui la beaucoup plus rapide que le premier modèle.

- Mais... d'un bond, Bulma se leva de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que...

Devant elle, les hublots du vaisseau étaient teintés d'une lumière rouge.

- Ah oui ! s'interposa son père en tapant son poing sur la paume de sa main. J'avais oublié de te dire, ce Végéta est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me demander comment marcher le dispositif de gravité.

Il regarda à son tour sa machine avant de retourner vers Bulma, qui fixait le vaisseau de ses yeux bleus grands ouverts.

- C'est un saiyen n'est ce pas ?

- Hein ?

Bulma regardait son père comme si elle n'avait pas compris le moindre mot.

- C'est un saiyen comme notre cher Son Goku n'est ce pas ? Répéta-t-il calmement.

- Oui. Pas vraiment le même genre de saiyen mais oui, ils viennent de la même planète.

-Intéressant... Murmura son père pour lui-même.

Il observait à son tour sa nouvelle fierté tout en caressant son petit chat noir, toujours perché sur son épaule.

-J e ne vois pas en quoi c'est intéressant papa !

- Ne t'emporte pas ma fille. Je me disais juste que l'entraînement devait vraiment être une histoire de saiyen.

- Heu... Oui sûrement mais je ne voit pas le rapport...

- On ne risque pas de le voir souvent alors. Dommage.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ?

Bulma était assez intriguée par son père qui pouvait se révéler très mystérieux parfois. Certes, Végéta était un monstre sanguinaire mais en l'imaginant là, déjà à s'entraîner comme Son Goku, elle se disait qu'elle aurait finalement bien voulu en savoir plus sur le peuple des saiyen, leurs coutumes, leurs technologies et tellement plus de choses.

Après tout, elle aussi était une scientifique et l'appel de l'inconnu était toujours aussi fort. Elle comprit d'un coup son père.

Bulma n'avait cependant pas l'intention de rester assise à ne rien faire et se leva de sa chaise d'un coup pour se diriger vers le nouveau jouet du saiyen.

- Ma chérie, ne l'embêtes pas. Attendons l'heure du dîner. Je suis certain que nous le verrons.

Bulma se retourna vers son père, un sourcil levé. Il laissa échapper un petit rire tout en lui faisant signe de revenir s'asseoir.

- Si c'est vraiment un saiyen comme Goku, je pense qu'il doit avoir le même appétit. Non ?

Son père avait raison. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de le déranger et elle devra patienter avant de pouvoir lui parler. Si cela était vraiment possible.

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller voir comment se débrouille maman avec les Nameks... Si elle ne va pas les transformer en Nameks enragés exterminateur de terriens.

Bulma, en prononçant cette dernière phrase avait lancé un clin d'œil moqueur à son père qui lui répondit par un rire franc.

Et c'est en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la salle de gravité fermée que Bulma quitta la terrasse avec son verre en direction de la serre.

- Ma chérie ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Ces Nemeks sont des personnes charmantes !

- C'est Namek, maman.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'importe, tu savais qu'ils ne mangeaient pas de gâteaux ? C'est tellement triste tu ne trouves?

- C'est normal maman, ils ne se nourrissent que d'eau.

- Mais ce cher Végéta en voudra sûrement. Il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Bien sur que non. Il est déjà en train de s'entraîner dans la salle de gravité.

- Quel homme courageux ! Comme notre cher Goku ! Décidément ma fille, tu n'es entourée que d'homme tout à fait charmant.

- Maman, calme-toi s'il te plaît et arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Végéta n'a rien d'un homme charmant. Et s'il s'entraîne c'est justement pour tuer Son Goku plus tard...

- Tu as fini de dire de si vilaines choses ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont adorables ?

Bunny venait d'attraper deux petits nameks, dont Dendé, qu'elle serra entre ses deux bras. Sans opposer la moindre résistance, ils changèrent instantanément de bras pour se retrouver dans ceux de Bulma qui les avait arraché de force à ceux sa mère en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ce ne sont pas de petits animaux maman !

- Mais ils sont tellement mignons ! Tu sais comme ces petits chiens que j'ai vus..

Bulma n'écoutait plus sa mère qui se remettait à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait ou vu dans sa vie. La jeune femme se baissa au niveau de Dendé et lui posa une main sur la tête

- Piccolo n'est plus là ?

- Non il est reparti...mais il a dit qu'il ne serait jamais très loin.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui mais il y a de quoi être rassuré non ? Dit elle en souriant.

Dendé acquiesça énergétiquement avant de repartir se mettre à l'abri de l'autre terrienne. Bulma se releva en époussetant sa robe et retourna voir sa mère qui, au moins, avait l'air de ne jamais s'ennuyer .

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance bruyante mais très agréable. La présence des nameks réjouissait les Brief qui rendaient la demeure d'autant plus vivante mais il était l'heure pour tous de retourner à leurs activités premières.

Bunny s'était rapidement mise aux fourneaux car _on ne pouvait pas faire attendre un homme aussi délicat que ce cher Végéta_. Le Dr Brief lui, s'était replongé dans ses ouvrages, accompagné de sa tasse de café. Quant à Bulma, elle se reposait allègrement sur le sofa du salon devant la télévision, simplement par flânerie. Elle se remettra au travail dès demain mais pour le moment, rien ne pourra la faire bouger.

- Bulma ma chérie ?

Sa mère fit interruption dans le salon, vêtue de son tablier et de sa cuillère en bois dégoulinante de sauce mais elle semblait ne pas y prêter attention.

- Oui maman ? Répondit Bulma excédée.

Décidément, elle n'arrivera jamais à avoir du temps pour elle. Elle était même persuadé que sa mère était capable de la réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Veux-tu bien aller chercher Mr Végéta ? Il doit avoir faim ! Et, en se tournant vers son marie. Mon chéri, viens m'aider à mettre la table et laisse enfin ce pauvre magazine tranquille.

- Je suis obligé ? Soupirèrent en même temps les deux concernés.

- Eh oui ! Allez allez, chacun à sa tâche.

Dans un élan surhumain, Bulma et son père se levèrent comme si le poids du monde reposé sur leurs épaules. La jeune femme sortit alors de la maison en direction de la salle qui était toujours éclairé d'un rouge vif.

- Et sois gentil avec lui ma chérie ! Lui hurla Bunny à travers la porte.

Bulma marchait rapidement vers le vaisseau et se mit à tambouriner contre la porte.

- Végéta !

Pas de réponse.

- Végéta ! Je sais que tu es là ! Ouvres !

La terrienne croisa les bras et tapait légèrement du pied. Comment le faire sortir?

- Tu as faim ? Le dîner est prêt et il y a plein de bons petits plats qui n'attendent que d'être mangé...

Les lumières s'éteignirent, accompagné quelques secondes plus tard par l'ouverture de la porte. En haut des marches se tenait le prince des saiyens.

Après être rentré dans sa chambre en examinant consciencieusement les alentours et les meubles qui s'y trouvaient, le guerrier en profita pour prendre une douche chaude. Il venait de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Il avait connu en quelques heures la peur, le désespoir, la faiblesse, la mort.

Maintenant, il était condamné à l'exil sur une planète inconnue mais cela n'avait pas d'importance face à la revanche qu'il allait prendre sur Kakarotto. Qu'importe ce qui lui arrivera ici, il le vivra comme une épreuve de plus dans sa vie.

De suite après sa douche, il enfila à nouveau sa combinaison et, regardant par la fenêtre, il observait le vaisseau de Kakarotto. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé. C'est certainement grâce à cette machine que ce dernier avait réussi à devenir aussi puissant et atteindre le niveau de super saiyen.

Il sortit par la fenêtre pour se retrouver face à la machine. Le problème qui se posait est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de son utilisation. La solution était pourtant assise sur la terrasse.

- Oh, Végéta c'est ça ? Que puis-je pour vous ? s'interrogea le Dr Brief qui s'était arrêté de lire.

- Je veux que vous me montrez la façon d'utiliser cette machine.

- De quelle machine parlez-vous ?

- Celle qui a permis à Kakarotto d'obtenir autant de puissance !

- Ah ! Vous parlez de la salle de gravité. Vous voulez également l'utiliser ?

Végéta ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne ressentait ni le besoin de s'énerver, ni l'envie de crier sur ce monsieur si calme et tranquille. C'était un simple terrien mais il était l'un des facteurs de l'incroyable puissance de Kakarotto. Il était donc nécessaire qu'il s'en fasse un allié, le temps d'atteindre ses objectifs.

- Bien sur que oui, sinon je ne vous le demanderais pas.

- Très bien, après tout, vous êtes notre invité. N'est-ce pas ?

Le Dr Brief lui souriait gentiment, sans recevoir bien sur ne serait-ce qu'une réaction mais cela n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de le gêner.

- J'ai vraiment eu du mal à modifier la capsule de Son Goku. La technologie saiyen, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Dit-il en regardant tout autour de lui après être rentré dans la capsule.

- Où est l'appareil gravitationnel ? Demanda Végéta sans prêter attention aux bavardages du professeur Brief.

- Il est là. Ça c'est le bouton principal... Vous pouvez contrôler la gravité avec celui-là et vous pouvez monter jusqu'à 100g !Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous mais rendez-vous compte, 100g... Si vous pesez 100 kilos vous ferez 10 000 kg ! 10 tonnes c'est énorme !

- Peu importe. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Et bien, bon entraînement.

- Attendez.

- Oui ?

- En combien de jours Kakarotto était censé arriver sur Namek.

- Environ 6 jours. C'est que j'ai fait du bon travail vu le peu de temps que j'y ai passé.

Sur ces mots, le Dr Brief sortit de la capsule et Végéta se retrouva pour la première fois seul dans la salle de gravité. Sans aucune hésitation, il actionna la gravité à son maximum.

Les lumières passèrent au rouge, emprisonnant le saiyen dans un environnement sous haute pression. Il ne s'était pas attendu au fait qu'une gravité de 100 fois plus importante que celle de la terre lui ferait baisser un genou. Il en avait connu des planètes à forte gravité, celle de ses origines était déjà 10 fois plus forte mais cette fois-ci, elle était un encore plus puissante.

Le guerrier stoppa net la machine avant de se relever et reprendre son souffle.

- Si Kakarotto a réussi à maîtriser 100g en 6 jours... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Et bien plus rapidement !

Et dans un éclat de rire, il actionna la gravité à 30g.

Les heures passèrent à une vitesse folle. La nuit était déjà tombée et après des heures d'acharnement pour arriver à se mouvoir à peu près correctement, la faim commençait à le tirailler. Peut-être était-il temps d'aller chasser pour se nourrir.

La terrienne arriva à point nommé en frappant à la porte de la salle pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de manger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens te prévenir que le dîner est prêt. Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim. Je me trompe ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Mais les grognements de son estomac ne se firent pas attendre et déclencha une légère hilarité chez la jeune femme qui tentait par tous les moyens de la cacher.

- Tu verras que notre nourriture est délicieuse. Tu es notre invité après tout, on ne peut décemment pas te laisser mourir de faim.

- Je t'ai dit de t'occupes de tes affaires !

- D'accord ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Je ne bougerai pas d'ici jusqu'à que monsieur décidera daigner venir manger.

- C'est ton problème.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Mais... Goujat ! Traiter une dame telle que moi de cette manière ! Très bien, meurs de faim ça m'est égal ! Quand je pense que maman a passé la moitié de l'après-midi pour lui faire de bon plat à la viande, à la volaille ! Toutes les réserves sont parties pour que finalement, Monseigneur Végéta refuse pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde de venir nous honorer de sa présence.

- Va-tu enfin te taire stupide femelle !

Végéta venait d'ouvrir précipitamment la porte de la capsule, la voix stridente de Bulma traversant les parois de métal.

- Tu viens manger ?

- Si tu te tais j'y concentrai peut-être !

Végéta avait une furieuse envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur de sa salle de gravité. Ou bien celle de la terrienne, cela semblait une meilleure option. Cependant, la faim le tiraillé et il devait, à regret, accepter la nouvelle invitation des terriens. Cependant, une odeur des plus alléchantes qui semblait provenir de la maison le calma rapidement.

- Conduit moi à la nourriture ! Dit il en descendant les petits escaliers du vaisseau.

Sans un mot, Bulma l'entraîna vers la cuisine. Sa mère avait décidément des idées bien saugrenues et les corvées désagréables étaient toujours pour elle.

- Inviter ce saiyen à manger avec nous... N'importe quoi. Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu as dit quelque chose femme ?

- Non. Et mon prénom c'est Bulma.

- Cela m'est bien égal.

Bulma se retint, malgré elle, d'échapper un gros mot. Allait-elle réellement réussir à se contenir jusqu'au retour de Goku. Il le fallait pourtant.

- Oh monsieur Végéta ! Je suis ravie de vous accueillir à table ! Je vous en pris, prenez place !

La terrienne n'avait pas menti. Sur la table était dressé un immense choix de plats, plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Bulma s'était déjà assise prés de son père, qui lisait à nouveau son magazine que sa femme arracha des mains pour le poser sur le comptoir.

- Mon chéri, ne soit pas impoli envers notre invité voyons. Allez-y mon cher, mangez pendant que c'est chaud ! Vous devez avoir faim !

Végéta s'était installé le plus loin possible de terriens et n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation pour entamer, sans dire un mot, les premiers plats présents devant lui.

Madame Brief regardait, ravie, son invité engloutir à une vitesse ahurissante la nourriture. Bulma et son père, habitués depuis longtemps à son enthousiasme quasi constant, commencèrent à leur tour de manger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Tu n'as rien dis du repas alors que tu viens juste de rentrer de l'espace. Tu dois bien avoir des histoires incroyables à nous raconter !

Le repas était à moitié entamé depuis 5 min et en effet, Bulma n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cuisine. Seuls ses parents discutaient comme d'habitude entre eux, mais ce soir elle était bien trop énervée, et même fatiguée, pour parler de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que Végéta ait fini son repas et qu'il reparte dans sa grotte moderne.

- Je mange maman.

- Tu entends ça papa, ma nourriture lui manquait tellement qu'elle en perd la parole !

Son interlocuteur lui sourit agréablement entre deux gorgées de soupe, ce qui suffisait largement comme réponse pour sa femme.

Bulma leva les yeux discrètement au plafond avec un léger soupire et lança quelques coups d'œils au saiyen qui engloutissait toujours à vive allure les mets. Cela ne se voyait pas mais Végéta faisait en ce moment le meilleur repas de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais mangé à sa faim et les goûts épicés s'alliaient aux doux, le moelleux au dur, le salé au sucrée. Il ne faisait aucune distinction et ses papilles s'étaient enfin éveillées à un nouveau niveau. Il devait le reconnaître, la nourriture terrienne battait à plate couture celles des autres planètes, seule la compagnie le déranger grandement dans son festin. Les prochaines fois, il tâchera de manger seul.

Une demi-heure après le début du repas, Végéta passa rapidement sa serviette sur sa bouche pour la lancer lourdement sur le côté pour finalement se lever pour partir sans dire un mot et laisser les deux montagnes de vaisselles qui l'avaient entouré. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Bulma ne put se retenir de l'interpeller.

- On dit merci !

Végéta tourna lentement sa tête vers la terrienne, avec le même sourire sarcastique qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer.

- Et bien, de rien. Lâcha-t-il.

Cela fut suivi d'un rire perçant qui raisonna dans le couloir avant de disparaître dans le jardin.

- Et en plus il a de la repartie ! S'exclama Bunny.

- Quel enfoiré ! Pesta Bulma.

Elle s'était totalement retourner sur sa chaise, ses genoux posaient sur l'assise rembourrée et les mains crispées sur le dossier.

- Allons ma chérie, il a lui aussi de caractère, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tu lui ressembles tu sais ! Remarqua Bunny.

Son père laissa échapper un petit rire mais n'osa cependant pas la regarder.

- Je ne crois pas non ! Et arrêtez d'être à ses pieds vous deux, ça ne fais qu'empirer son comportement déjà détestable! On dit que moi, je suis inconsciente de l'inviter mais si on me compare à vous, je suis saine d'esprit ! Je suis dans une famille de dingues ! Je le savais !

- Tu as fini de manger ? Tu veux un café ma chérie ? Lui demande Bunny sans faire attention à ce que sa fille venait de dire.

- Rha ! Grogna Bulma en simuler l'arrachage de ses cheveux avant de partir comme une furie de la cuisine.

- Namek ne lui a pas réussi on dirait. Soupira Bunny en posant son visage dans le creux de sa main.

- Elle ira mieux demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu dois avoir raison mon chéri.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voil la premi re chose laquelle Bulma pensa en se r veillant ce matin. La premi re seconde pr c dant son r veil et apr s avoir ouvert les yeux, elle se demanda si elle n' tait pas encore en train de r ver. Pourtant, sa chambre tait cette fois-ci bien r elle. La jeune femme s' tira all grement avant de se lever et de rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre son petit-d jeuner.

- Bonjour papa !

- Oh, bonjour Bulma. Bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien papa. Dit-elle en se servant une tasse de caf .

Elle prit une large respiration afin de s'impr gner de l'odeur caract ristique de l'arabica qui fumait l'int rieur de la tasse.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai pu en r ver l -bas.

- Sur Namek ?

- videmment. Tiens, en parlant de Namek...

Elle fit une pause pour prendre le beignet la fraise que son p re lui tendait. Elle en prit une bouch e, laissant apercevoir la confiture rose fonc s' chapper, pour m cher lentement avant de reprendre sa phrase.

- ...Comment vont nos invit s ?

- Tr s bien d apr s ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Ils se sont tr s vite int gr s dans leur nouvel habitat.

- Tant mieux. Et je suppose que maman s'est empress e de les rejoindre, non ? dit elle sans grand enthousiasme.

- Oui, elle les appr cie beaucoup tu sais.

Mais Bulma lan ait de rapides coups d il, presque inconsciemment, vers la fen tre qui donnait sur l'ext rieur. Tout en continuant en sirotant son caf tout en finissant son beignet, elle n' coutait que d'une oreille son p re, comme si la r ponse sa question n'avait finalement pas beaucoup d'importance.

- Quand V g ta, il est d j dans la salle de gravit depuis tr s t t ce matin, rajouta-t-il avec un semblant de d tachement.

- Je vois... Il vaut mieux qu'il se d cha ne l -bas qu'ailleurs... Enfin...

- Ne t inqui te pas, tu trouveras s rement le temps de papoter avec lui.

Le docteur Brief se doutait bien que sa fille prendrait la mouche ce propos pour r futer totalement ce qu'il avait, lui, rapidement comprit. La curiosit de sa fille tait d'ailleurs la seule fa on qu'il avait compris depuis ces nombreuses ann es. Il fallait tout simplement de la laisser s'en rendre compte.

Les l vres en avant et les sourcils fronc es, Bulma re u un dernier sourire de son p re qui sortait de la cuisine pour d buter sa journ e. Finalement, la jeune femme, en le voyant quitter la pi ce, n'h sita pas ignorer compl tement l nigme qu'il venait de lui soumettre. Elle avait bien d'autres choses en t te. S ance de beaut , relaxation et shopping taient au programme et Bulma en avait r v depuis la premi re heure de son d part pour Namek. Ni ses parents, ni les Nameks et m me les futurs probl mes que V g ta allait sans doute cr er ne lui g chera son retour sur terre.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que V g ta cohabitait avec la famille Brief et les Nameks. Bien qu'il essayait par tout les moyens et le plus souvent possible de les viter, ce d but d automne verrait sa premi re v ritable confrontation avec les autres habitants des lieux. En effet, La Terrienne avait la f cheuse habitude d essayer de temps autre d entamer la conversation mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait tait un furtif grognement, parfois suivi de menaces lorsqu'elle insistait lourdement.

- H ! Toi l ! Femme !

La salle d'informatique o il venait de faire intrusion tait remplie d'ordinateurs, tant t empil s et teins, tant t mis en vidence au centre de la pi ce. C' tait le cas pour l'un d'entre eux, utilis depuis quelques heures par Bulma. Pour aider son p re, elle devait mettre jour un logiciel tr s compliqu de robotique.

La voix du saiyen la fit sursauter, la main d rapant sur le clavier. L' cran fut alors parsem d'une suite de lettres illogiques et la scientifique se retourna violemment, ses cheveux bleus en bataille qu'elle avait s rement s' bouriffer devant la complexit du travail.  
>- C'est moi que tu parles ?<p>

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Non, alors oui c'est toi que je parle malheureusement.

- On peut commencer par un bonjour peut tre ? r torqua-t-elle.

Une main pos e sur les hanches et l'autre plaqu e sur la table, Bulma d visageait le saiyen, immobile sur le pas de la porte.

- Pourquoi ? C'est encore une de vos coutumes stupides ?

L'exasp ration et le regret prit le pas sur l'objectif qu'il s' tait fix , celui de rester calme et un minimum courtois.

- Non, a s'appelle simplement de la politesse... Mais je vois que ce n'est pas dans votre ducation majest .

- a suffit, rugit-il, je vais couper court cette conversation inutile. Si je suis l c'est pour que tu me r pare ma salle de gravit .

Voyant que Bulma ne faisait le moindre geste, il rajouta :

- Et rapidement !

Retombant dans un mutisme total, il tourna les talons, sans attendre la r ponse de la jeune terrienne.

- Non ! Dit-elle nerv , le rouge aux joues.

Elle avait en m me temps lanc un tournevis qui tra nait dans le coin en direction du saiyen, qu'il rattrapa sans difficult .

- Tu refuses et en plus tu m'attaques ?

Sans se retourner, il jouait lancer en l'air le projectile quelques secondes, laissant place au calme avant la temp te. Dans ce silence, un rire machiav lique se fit entendre avant de se stopper net et dans un murmure, V g ta rajouta :

- Tu n'es pas tr s polie non plus, femme... D cid ment, il va falloir que je s visse pour t'apprendre les bonnes mani res.

Dans une vitesse inou e, le tournevis fr la le visage de la jeune femme avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur derri re elle. Fig e de peur, Bulma ne pronon a pas un mot de protestation.

- D p ches-toi, femme, je n'ai pas de temps perdre.

Et il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il tait venu.

Bulma se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, encore sous le choc. Elle aurait pu y passer d'une fa on bien sanglante. Elle aurait pu tre morte cet instant pr cis mais elle savait qu'il avait juste essay de l apeurer.  
>- Quel salaud... Maugr a-t-elle.<p>

Ses mains claqu rent sur ses joues pour reprendre ses esprits. L'effet fut imm diat et bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'ex cuter les ordres du saiyen dans ces conditions, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Bulma se leva donc de sa chaise, passa un coup de main sur sa combinaison et prit le chemin du jardin.

Le soleil tait haut dans le ciel, indiquant que l apr s-midi d butait peine. La jeune femme s' tait lev e t t pour finir au plus vite un projet pour l'entreprise et son p re s' tait absent pour une r union d'urgence. Quand sa m re, elle suivait le cours de sa vie de la m me mani re avec une activit en plus depuis le retour de sa fille : s'occuper des Nameks, s affr ter la cuisine et parcourir les p tisseries de la ville. Ces changements n'avaient pas l'air de la d ranger, au contraire. Elle en tait ravie.

Ce n' tait pas le moment de penser tout a, s'arr ta Bulma. Elle venait d'arriver devant la salle de gravit , quasiment toujours en marche pr sent.

Elle tapa du poing sur la porte qui s ouvrit dans un fracas pour laisser place V g ta. La jeune femme leva la t te pour soutenir le regard froid et oppressant de son invit . Partag e entre la col re et l'intimidation, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as cass ?

V g ta ne lui r pondit pas. Il lui tourna m me le dos pour s'enfoncer dans la salle. Bulma monta les marches lentement et entra pour la premi re fois dans la salle de gravit depuis l'arriv du saiyen. Un forte odeur de transpiration et de renferm oppressant l'air de la pi ce. L air de la pi ce, tellement persistante qu elle fit tousser la terrienne qui s venta de la main.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est ici que a se passe ! Grogna V g ta.

- Rien, rien... Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui ne marche pas ? Demanda-t-elle en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier de la machine.

Le saiyen, les bras crois s, ne lui r pondit pas, il la regardait seulement faire. Il avait quelques connaissances d'informatiques et d ing nieries mais la technologie terrienne lui tait inconnue. La terrienne et son p re tait l pour r parer les probl mes alors pourquoi s'emb ter le faire lui-m me.

- V g ta, je ne peux rien r parer si tu ne me dit pas ce qui ne va pas... soupira Bulma.

Elle tourna sa t te vers V g ta qui s' tait plac sur le c t et le regarda avec insistance. Puis, elle se pencha en avant, un sourcil lev , perturb e par le mutisme du saiyen.

- Alors... ? Dit elle lentement. De m me, V g ta avan a lentement sa main sur la console et indiqua un bouton.

- C'est le bouton de la mise en marche de la gravit c'est a ?

- Tu sais tr s bien ce que c'est alors r pare-le.

- Pas la peine d' tre malpoli...

Bulma sortit un petit tournevis de sa poche et commen a d visser la plaque protectrice en fer. Durant toute l op ration, elle ne pouvait s'emp cher de soupirer ou de r ler, voix base, sur l' tat de sa machine. Ce type n'avais vraiment pas du y aller de main morte lorsqu'il appuyait sur l'interrupteur. Elle avait galement mal au c ur de voir ce que le vaisseau tait devenu : l'antre d'un guerrier sans scrupule qui ne respectait rien. Son p re avec toute son me, avait consacr tant de temps et de passion dans la r novation de cette petite capsule de base. Elle soupira nouveau en essayant de d bloquer le bouton de gravit sans pour autant la mettre en route.

- Tu as fini ? Parce que j'en ai marre de t'entendre soupirer. C'est aga ant...

- Et toi malpoli ! Si tu n'y tais pas all comme une brute, on n'en serait pas l ! s' nerva-t-elle.

- Tu te r p tes... Ah, quelle esp ce aga ante. soupira-t-il.

Bulma essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas r pondre la provocation et de vite finir cette basse besogne. Quelques autres minutes suffirent pour tout arranger.

- Et voil , c'est r par ! Dit elle-fi rement, le torse bomb , en arborant son sourire victorieux.

Tourn e vers V g ta, elle tapota sur le tableau de commande sans vraiment faire attention o elle mettait sa main. Bulma remarqua alors qu'un sourire venait de se dessiner sur le visage du saiyen.

Les lumi res pass rent subitement au rouge. La scientifique tourna lentement la t te vers sa main plaqu e sur la console. Ses yeux s carquill rent encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que le bouton qu'elle venait de remettre en place tait sous sa paume. La jeune femme eut peine le temps de jeter un dernier regard vers V g ta quand il disparut de son champ de vision, rapidement remplacer par la ti deur du sol humide.

Son corps ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lourd, l' crasant litt ralement, la faisant terriblement souffrir. Elle venait d'activer accidentellement la gravit .

- Ve...geta... arr... tes... a..

Bulma peinait prononcer ces quelques mots et ne savait si son interlocuteur l'entendait. Sa voix tait si faible. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et devant eux se trouvait une paire de basket noire puis, recouvrant le bourdonnement des machines en marche, un rire machiav lique raisonna dans la pi ce.

- Alors, on n'arrive plus se lever ?

- Esp ce de...

- Je te propose un march , dit il en s'accroupissant face Bulma.

Il lui agrippa le menton qu'il releva sans difficult et la regardait droit dans les yeux, le sourire en coin.

- Si tu arrives, dans les... voyons voir... cinq minutes qui suivent atteindre les commandes, je ferai en sorte d' tre un peu plus poli avec toi femme.

Il se leva alors, s'adossa, bras et jambes crois s, sur la commande. Il s' tait plac face la terrienne, encore cras e par la pesanteur.

Est ce que V g ta tait s rieux ou se moquait-il encore une fois d'elle ?

Pourtant, Bulma n'avait pas l'intention de rester allong e sur ce sol peu ragoutant, laissant le plaisir au prince V g ta de profiter du spectacle ou m me qu'il fasse preuve de cl mence en arr tant ce supplice. Elle tenta alors, de toutes ses forces, de se relever mais son dos, et m me toutes ses articulations, lui faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle jugea bon de tenter quelque chose. Ramper vers la console. Bulma, levant difficilement une main et se tra nant vers son objectif, n'avait jamais eut aussi honte de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais t autant humili e et ne voulait croiser le regard narquois et sadique du le saiyen qu'il devait s rement arborait. Elle ne voulait pas non plus voir son sourire sup rieur. Elle y arriverai, et par ses propres moyens et lui montrera ainsi qui tait Bulma Brief.

Dans une lutte sans merci qui semblait durer une ternit , les lumi res pass rent brusquement de rouge au vert, faisant dispara tre, aussi vite qu'il tait apparu, tout le poids qui faisait souffrir la jeune femme.

- Maintenant que je me suis bien divertit, tu sors. Je dois m entra ner.

V g ta attrapa d'un geste le bras de Bulma et la releva sans aucune difficult .

- Mais... Qu'est ce que tu ...?

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, elle fut projet e l'ext rieur pour se retrouver, plat ventre, tal e sur la pelouse fra chement arros e de la r sidence. La jeune femme se releva rapidement apr s avoir comprit ce qui venait de se passer et, la salle de gravit d sormais ferm e, elle se mit marteler la porte blind e.

- Stupide singe de l'espace ! Comment oses tu me traiter ainsi alors que je viens de r parer ta seule chance de t entra ner correctement ? cria-t-elle en continuant de donner des coups de poings la porte en fer.

Elle n'obtint aucune r ponse.

La terrienne se r signa et, donnant un dernier coup de pied symbolique, s' loigna du jardin en direction de son laboratoire. Construire, r parer, arranger tait une des rares choses qui pouvait la calmer rapidement.

Bulma marcha alors d'un pas rapide vers son lieu de pr dilection, pronon ant toutes sortes d'insultes l'encontre de ce stupide singe de l'espace. Elle s'arr ta un instant, pour tapant du pied et s' bouriffant les cheveux quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Excusez moi Mlle Bulma...

Dend se tenait derri re elle, entortillant un bout d'une robe froufrou rose. Accroch e ses antennes se trouvaient des n uds de la m me couleur que sa parure. Il regardait, g n , ses pieds nus.  
>L'interpell e, les yeux grands ouverts, ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand elle l'attrapa par le bras pour se pr cipiter vers l'habitat provisoire des nameks.<p>

Ce qui se pr senta devant elle la laissa bouch -b e.

Tout les nameks taient dans le m me tat que Dend . Des froufrous, des dentelles, des n uds s'amoncelaient sur les tres verts, qui n' tait d'ailleurs plus la couleur dominante, vinc e pr sent par le rose fuchsia des v tements.

Bulma n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'indigner. Sa m re accourrait d j vers elle, trangement habill , elle, en Namek, maquill e de vert.

- Ma ch rie ! Enfin te voil ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrai plus !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu leur fait maman ?

Bunny s'approcha, un ternel sourire au l vre, et regarda pendant plusieurs secondes sa fille sous toutes les coutures.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un cri strident. Toi aussi tu es d guis e en Namekch ! Ton p re t'as parl de ma surprise ! Quel coquin celui-l ! S'amusa-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

- Hein ?

- Mais ton costume n'est pas tr s au point. Tu n'as mis que quelques feuilles dans tes cheveux et sur tes v tements. Alala, tu as d finitivement tout apprendre!

La terrienne regarda incr dule sa m re avant de se rentre compte qu'elle avait en effet de l'herbe sur ses v tements, et ses cheveux ne faisaient pas exception. Quelques r sidus de pelouse coup e et de feuilles d'arbres s parpill rent anarchiquement sous les frottements nerg tiques de leur propri taire.

Voyant le triste r sultat, la moutarde ne tarda pas lui monter au nez.

- L'enfoi...

Son injure fut rapidement coup e lorsque sa m re l entra na au milieu des Nameks, autant d concert s par ces frusques tranges les uns que les autres.

Alors que Bunny parlait sans interruption de son id e g niale, sa fille, ne l' coutant pas le moins du monde, n'avait qu'une envie : rendre la monnaie de sa pi ce ce prince de pacotille. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien le lui montrer.

Elle s'extirpa d'un coup sec du bras de sa m re, courant dans le sens inverse et fulminant de rage, laissa les pauvres malheureuses poup es leur triste sort.

Bulma traversa la maison avant de se retrouver nouveau devant la salle de gravit . La trace de l'impact de son corps avec la pelouse tait encore l g rement visible. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lourd vers la porte en fer et allait s'en donner c ur joie.

Son poing, crisp par la col re et pr t l assaut, fut subitement arr t quelques centim tres de son but. Bulma haussa lentement les yeux, dubitative, vers son poignet pour apercevoir une mains fine et verte qui la retenait fermement.

- Qu'est ce que tu allait faire, Bulma ?

A ces mots, la terrienne eut un sursaut de surprise bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qui tait se trouvait derri re elle. La jeune femme releva la t te, comme pour se donner du courage, et se retrouva nez nez avec Piccolo.

Bulma savait que le Namek le plus fort de sa race allait encore lui faire la morale. Depuis qu'il avait fusionn avec un quelconque Namek, dont elle avait pass sur le nom, il s' tait trangement assagi mais, par la m me occasion s investissait plus dans la vie d'autrui. Elle resta silencieuse, le temps pour elle d'imaginer de quelle mani re elle allait lui r pondre. Peut tre m me r fl chir la r ponse en elle-m me : Elle venait de se rendre compte de la stupidit de son acte. Qu'allait elle dire V g ta, en supposant que ce dernier ne lui r ponde videmment.

La jeune femme d glutit discr tement, fuyant le regard dur de Piccolo qui n'avait pas boug d'un centim tre, le regard braqu sur elle. Bulma, baissa les yeux, puis les releva pour fuir de droite gauche. Elle ouvrait parfois la bouche pour r pondre, mais la refermait aussit t, cherchant ses mots.

- Est ce que tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit notre retour de Namek ?

Piccolo avait finalement prit la parole, l g rement agac par le silence de la jeune terrienne. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas pos une question bien difficile.

- Bien sur !

Bulma avait prit sur elle pour ne pas laisser transpara tre son angoisse. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des paroles du Namek apr s qu'elle ai propos V g ta de s journer chez elle, sans vraiment encore savoir pourquoi.

- Tr s bien, alors r p tes le. - Pardon ?

- R p tes ce que je t'ai dit.

Bulma h sita quelques instants, ne sachant pas vraiment o le Namek voulait en venir. Son sourcil droit lev , signe qu'elle tait en ce moment, perplexe,elle observa pendant quelques secondes Piccolo. Il ne l'avait pas l ch e du regard, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus mal l'aise.

- Laisse le tranquille et ne le provoque pas.

La scientifique, tout en r p tant le pr cepte de la bonne terrienne vivante, fit l cher Piccolo son treinte, qui, force, commen ait lui faire mal. Elle se mit le frotter rapidement mais fixa son interlocuteur de son air fier.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptais faire l'instant?

Bulma, resta quelque temps silencieuse et ne lui donna, comme simple r ponse, qu'un grognement touff par le bout de son pouce qu'elle mordillait l g rement.

- Bien. Sur ce, je vais voir comment vont nos amis. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Et d'un revers de cape, il disparut.

Quelques secondes s coul rent, laissant la jeune femme ses r flexions, entre-coup es de coups d il vers la salle de gravit . L'intervention de Piccolo l'avait, certes, fait r fl chir ce qu'elle allait entreprendre, mais malgr tout, il lui restait au fond d'elle un semblant de col re qui revenait au galop au rythme de ses pupilles bleus fixant les hublots teint s de rouge. Allait elle pour une fois, passer l' ponge et se retirer ? Ou bien montrer ce guerrier malpoli de quoi Bulma Brief tait capable ?

Son ind cision fut coup quand elle se rappela par o s' tait dirig Piccolo et le tableau qui venait d appara tre devant elle lui donna une raison suffisante pour oublier cette histoire.

- Enfin elle est partie... Soupira le guerrier.

M me en pleine s ance d'entra nement, il surveillait les alentours. V g ta avait ainsi senti arriver la terrienne et semblait ne plus vouloir s' loigner. La raison, il n'en avait pas la moindre id e et cela lui importait peu mais sa pr sence le d rangeait fortement. Il avait aussi compris que l'intervention inopin e du Namek avait interrompu les tranges agissements de la terrienne. Finalement, il lui avait trouv une quelconque utilit et pouvait enfin reprendre sa s rie d'abdominaux. Il n' tait pas encore tr s l'aise avec une gravit de 100g mais le retour de Son Goku lui offrait la motivation n cessaire.  
>Le saiyen s' tait habitu un train de vie qui le satisfaisait un minimum. Il vitait au maximum le contact avec les terriens, et particuli rement les femelles de cette esp ce. Le sexe masculin tait, en conclusion, plus facile supporter. Les terriens n'en faisaient pas exception premi re vue. Quoi que son analyse ne concernait que le scientifique, qui avait vite compris dans quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que l'expertise en robotique de sa fille et les comp tences culinaires de sa partenaire ne lui d plaisait pas. Cela n'allait pas plus loin.<p>

L'heure du d ner tait pass e depuis quelques heures et la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil, bien que la fatigue commen ait se faire ressentir. L'incident de cet apr s-midi avait vite t remplac pour un autre dont, pour une fois, elle ne fut pas l'instigatrice.

- C' tait vraiment marrant, pouffa Bulma devant la petite machine qu'elle tait en train de confectionner, heureusement que Muri, le nouveau grand chef et Dend on r ussit contenir Piccolo... Bien que maman l'ai bien cherch aussi... Franchement... Leur faire a les pauvres...

En effet, lorsque Bulma arriva la serre, ce qui tait en train de se passer ne l'avait pas d ue. Piccolo, les yeux carquill s, ne sourcillait pas lorsqu'il vit ses cong n res outrageusement habill s. La jeune femme, observant la sc ne l cart pour ne pas subir le courroux du Namek, s inqui tait un tant soi peu pour sa m re. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui arriverai rien. Finalement, Piccolo avait exig , le plus calmement qui lui tait possible cet instant, de ne plus jamais faire subir ce genre d'affront ses amis. Bulma avait donc d cid de finir sa journ e avec sa m re et les Namek, observ s attentivement par Piccolo, ne sait-on jamais.

Ce fut alors une fin de journ e agr able, entrem l e de rires, discussions et petits fours mais Bulma observait de loin le comportement de Piccolo. Elle se demandait s'il ne restait avec eux, ce qui tait assez exceptionnel, en partie que pour rester avec les autres Nameks, mais peut tre galement pour la surveiller.

- Je dois me faire des id es. Je ne pense pas que Piccolo s inqui te pour moi... pensa-t-elle affal e sur sa chaise en mordillant le bout en plastique de son tournevis,

- Ou bien il aimerai juste viter une crise de col re de la part de V g ta o l'ont risquerai tous notre peau. pensa-t-elle voix haute.

Et, tout en acquies ant, elle se remit au travail.

La nuit tait tomb e depuis longtemps sans que Bulma n'y fasse attention jusqu' l'apparition de la premi re courbature dans le bas du dos. Elle s' tira alors de tout son long, faisant craquer ses quelques vert bres coinc es et jeta un coup d il l'horloge du laboratoire. Il tait minuit pass e et il tait peut tre temps d'aller se coucher.

Bulma posa alors ses outils, laissant en vrac la table d' tude ainsi que les plans de sa machine. Tout en teignant la lumi re, la jeune scientifique eut soudainement l'envie de prendre l'air. L'automne avait d butait depuis un mois et il serai b te de ne pas en profiter avant que le froid n'arrive. Elle emprunta alors la porte de derri re et leva les yeux au ciel. La lune tait pleine et clairait le jardin d'une apaisante lumi re. Les toiles lui paraissaient si lointaines alors qu'elles taient, il y a deux mois, si proches.  
>Elle pensa alors son ami qui se trouvait quelque part dans cette immensit . Quand allait il revenir ? Quelle incroyable aventure tait il en train de vivre ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Bulma d ambulait sans but pr cis dans son jardin tout en ressassant toutes les aventures abracadabrantes qu'elle avait v cu avec Son Goku et ses amis.<p>

Le sons perp tuel de la salle de gravit vrillait les tympans de V g ta depuis bien trop longtemps et bien qu'il commen ait ne plus y faire vraiment attention, il avait t impossible de s en d faire la premi re semaine. Il pr f rait cependant cela aux insupportables voix des deux terriennes. Raison de plus pour sortir le moins possible. Cela lui permis de faire des progr s bien au-del de ses esp rances. Chaque mouvement qu il effectuait ais ment une telle gravit le motivait encore plus dans son entra nement. Les s ries d abdominaux, ainsi que les pompes tant d sormais effectu es, il tait pass l entra nement au combat. V g ta tentait de se renvoyer sa propre boule d nergie, soit pour l'encaisser, soit pour am liorer sa technique d'esquive ainsi que sa vitesse.

Le saiyen stoppa un instant ses mouvements et se concentra. Peut- tre arrivera-t-il anticiper une nouvelle fois la trajectoire de son projectile. Quelques milli mes de secondes plus tard, la boule d nergie revint son lanceur, dans une vitesse folle. V g ta voulu poser le pied terre, ses cinq sens toujours concentr s sur l' nergie de son fictif adversaire.  
>Cette concentration ne lui fit pas prendre en compte le sol, encore tremp par la sueur. Ses mouvements, son quilibre et sa concentration devinrent d sordonn s au moment m me o le pied du guerrier foula le plancher en acier ti di pour glisser. Amplifi e par la gravit 100g, la chute ne fut que plus brutale.<br>La boule d' nergie eut le temps d' rafler le visage du guerrier avant de dispara tre, laissant seulement son envoyeur une importante blessure au front. Touch , le front ensanglant , V g ta tomba lourdement sur le sol, meurtri par la douleur. La gravit encore enclench e l enfon ait de plus en plus dans son supplice. C'est dans un effort digne du saiyen qu'il tentait d'atteindre les commandes. Cependant, sa t te tournait sans cesse, l'obligeant s'arr ter mi-chemin. A bout de souffle, la vue brouill e, il se maudissait de s tre fait avoir d'une mani re aussi stupide. En combat r el, une telle erreur lui aurait t fatal et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Apr s plusieurs essais infructueux, rythm s par une respiration saccad e, V g ta r ussi attendre le bouton d'arr t. La gravit retomba 0 et la douleur s estompa petit petit. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que stopper son entra nement, trop t t son go t.

Alors que Bulma tait encore plong e dans ses souvenirs, elle ne remarqua pas la lumi re de la salle tait devenue verte. Le saiyen en sortit, puis , le visage recouvert de sang, quand il remarqua une pr sence : il avait bouscul Bulma sans faire attention, la t te endolori par la blessure qu il s tait inflig .

- H , tu pourrais faire attention o tu va imb cile de

Elle s interrompit en poussant un cri lorsque qu elle se rendit compte de l tat abominable dans lequel se trouvait V g ta, ce qui d ailleurs fit grimacer le saiyen, agac par tant de d cibels.

- Vas-tu te taire, stupide femelle !

- Mais V g ta, tu as le visage recouvert de sang. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

- Ceci te rendrait bien service, toi et tes faibles amis.

Bulma sortit un mouchoir dans la poche de sa combinaison et s approcha du visage du saiyen afin de le lui essuyer.

- Je peux savoir de quel droit tu ose me toucher ? Dit-il en repoussant la terrienne, outr et quelque peu tonn de sa proximit .

Ses yeux taient froids, mais Bulma y d cela une pointe de fiert . Sans doute que son geste trop gentil pour le prince l avait vex . Apr s tout, il pouvait tr s bien se d brouiller tout seul, il n avait pas besoin d une aide quelconque, et surtout pas de la part d une faible femelle terrienne. Cette attitude but e et born e du prince saiyen aga ait au plus haut point la jeune femme et le ton monta imm diatement :

- Au lieu de m envoyer pa tre, tu devrais me dire merci ! Tu n as aucune ducation ce que je vois ! Tu devrais te montrer honorer qu une femme telle que moi te propose d essuyer ton visage !

- Tu parles trop, femme. Ceci causera un jour ta perte, Tout en disant cela, un sourire sup rieur se dessinait sur son visage ensanglant , Et qui te permet d insinuer que c est moi qui devrais tre honor ? poursuivit-il. Je suis un prince et toi, tu n es qu une vulgaire femelle, tu devrais t incliner devant moi.

- De quel droit tu me parles ainsi ? Tu es prince de rien, ton peuple de barbare disparu et

Bulma s interrompit lorsqu elle s aper ut qu elle avait cette fois-ci trop parl . Les yeux de V g ta, avant sans expression, tait emplis de rage et de col re.

Le Prince tait en effet furieux, car jamais on ne lui avait parl ainsi, et encore moins os traiter son peuple de barbares.

Elle se mit trembler quand il s approcha dangereusement, lentement, les poings serr s. Pourquoi Yamcha n tait-il jamais l quand elle avait besoin de lui ?

- Vermine de terrienne, tu as sign ton arr t de mort !

D'un geste sauvage, il attrapa la blanche gorge de Bulma qui se mit r agir sans attendre. La respiration coup e par la main de V g ta , la peur au ventre, elle savait que cette fois-ci, c tait sans aucun doute la fin. Elle allait mourir ici et maintenant et tout ceci cause de son mauvais caract re et de sa grande gueule. Ses jambes tremblantes quitt rent le sol et, tel un poisson sortant de l'eau. Asphyxi , elle se d battait de toutes ses forces pour chapper l'emprise de cet homme mais elle ne le quittera pas du regard. Hors de question, elle ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixait cet tre cruel dont les pupilles taient plus dilat es que jamais. La jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui montrer quel point elle n'avait pas envie de mourir bien que tout son corps la trahissait. Elle voulait lui montrer que, malgr l'imminence de la mort, elle tait forte.

Quelques secondes s coul rent, paraissant une ternit . La proie avait inconsciemment ferm les yeux, ses forces la quittait.

Son dos heurta le sol froid de la pelouse et son corps tout entier reprit d'un coup son souffle. L'air frais du soir p n trait dans sa gorge encore douloureuse. Un il s ouvrit lentement, puis l'autre moiti clos et devant elle, personne. V g ta s' tait volatilis apr s l'avoir sans doute jeter nouveaux sur la pelouse.

Pourquoi ? A cette question, aucune r ponse ne vint son esprit encore engourdie. Elle s' tait vu mourir par la main de ce guerrier impitoyable. L'est il vraiment ? Il lui avait laiss la vie sauve, elle qui l'avait encore une fois pouss bout. Il ne l'avait pas tu e alors que cela lui aurait t si facile. Peut tre voulait-il simplement la remettre sa place d'une fa on plus directe, plus saiyen. La domination par la peur tait la seule chose qu'il devait conna tre. Une autre question d coula de cet hypoth se. Esp rait-il vraiment la dominer cet instant pr cis ? N'avait-il pas plut t t bless dans son orgueil car ce trait de caract re tait bien le propre de V g ta. L'orgueil, la fiert , l'honneur d' tre le prince des saiyens. Elle l'avait peut- tre, et m me sans doute bless . Elle, qui au d part, voulait simplement l'aider panser ses blessures. Comment tout ceci avait pu prendre une telle tournure ?

V g ta tait un tre extr mement myst rieux, quasiment intouchable qu elle ne pouvait comprendre pour le moment. Mais ceci faisait partie du son charme qui constituait le :

- Prince des saiyens, l' tre les plus puissants de la galaxie. dit elle en imitant V g ta d'une voix rauque.

Elle se mit rire nerveusement et passa une main sur ses yeux encore humides.

- Mais qu'est ce que je raconte !V g ta est tout sauf charmant ! Il allait me tuer

Elle se leva en m me temps, tapotant sur ses fesses.

- Piccolo avait raison et comme d'habitude, je n' coute personne. Tout a pour me mener o ? Vraiment Bulma, tu fais parfois n'importe quoi. Inconsciente !

Elle chercha alors son mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

V g ta, assis en tailleur sur le toit de la maison, les bras crois s, encore crisp s par la col re, fixait l'espace. Il profitait du calme et de la brise. Ce n' tait qu'ici que la s r nit l'envelopp e l'exception de ce soir.  
>Pourquoi n'avait il pas pu tuer la terrienne? Cela aurait tait si facile, si simple. Comme craser un insecte du bout de ses doigts. Il aurait p t supprimer une bonne fois pour toute cette femelle si aga ante mais il savait pertinemment, et avec un profond regret, qu il avait besoin d elle et de son intelligence, m me primitive ses yeux, pour s entra ner. De plus, s il l avait tu e, il devrai partir d ici et abandonner le plus grand confort auquel il s' tait finalement agr ablement habitu . La vie sur Terre n'avait rien voir avec celle qui avait v cu. Rien n' tait semblable. Ici, il tait tranquille, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne vienne le r primander ou m me le stopper pour l'envoyer en mission dans des lieux sans int r ts. Il avait du mal l admettre, il se sentait bien sur Terre. La nourriture que l autre femelle lui concoctait tait de loin la meilleure qu il avait connu. L'homme de la maison, bien que fort soumis aux furies, lui tait d'une totale all geance et ne lui posait aucunes questions.<p>

V g ta reprit doucement son calme. Il soupira longuement. Le guerrier se rappela alors qu'il avait saign abondamment. Dans ses mains, se trouvait le mouchoir que Bulma lui avait tendu pour l essuyer.

- Qu est ce qui ma prit d'emporter cette chose ridicule grogna-t-il.

Il remarqua de jolis motifs de fleurs brod es, entour de fil de soie rose fignol par les initiales B.B.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais les terriens et leur manie de mettre des d tails inutiles partout.

Dans un rire sourd, un l ger sourire s'afficha sur son visage, si souvent inexpressif. Avant d clater de rage, cause des propos, totalement d plac s, de la terrienne en ce qui concerne l' tat actuel de son peuple, elle avait eut un geste bienveillant son gard. Elle avait tent de le soigner et il avait lut sur son visage de l inqui tude. Il avait tait touch par ce geste d sint ress mais il ne pouvait se l admettre. Un guerrier de sa trempe ne devait se laisser envahir par ce genre de sentiments superflus. Elle avait s rement une id e derri re la t te, personne ne pouvait tre aussi bienveillant sans cacher quelque chose. Cela tait impossible. Une goutte de sang encore liquide s' chappa de son front pour s' chouer sur son poignet et V g ta se rappela qu il serai pr f rable de s essuyer son visage endolori. Apr s tout, la vue de son sang et les circonstances de cette blessure lui faisait honte. Il n'aura plus qu' compter sur ses facult s de gu rison pour le reste.

- Et puis, rendre ce mouchoir sale ne fera qu'enrager cette femelle.

Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, son passe-temps favori, apr s son entra nement et ses repas, tait de faire tourner en bourrique cette terrienne. La voir sortir de ses gonds tait assez divertissant et tellement facile.  
>Il s allongea alors, scrutant de nouveau le ciel toil . Le vent tait ti de, et V g ta repensa tout ce qu'il avait v cu avant de se retrouver ici. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il tait sur terre, et le retour de Kakarotto dans quatre mois, l'activation des Dragon Ball, tait la seule raison de son entra nement acharn . Il vaincra le super saiyen, prouvant qu'il tait le plus fort et recouvrira juste titre son statut de prince des saiyens puis, il prendra la place de Freezer, contr lant son tour la galaxie. Voil son but ultime auquel il aspirait depuis son plus jeune ge et sur ces douces pens es de revanche, V g ta s assoupit.<p>

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit que le froid vint le sortir de sa torpeur. Un ternuement le fit se releva instantan ment. Il se rendit compte qu il ne portait que son short noir et ses baskets. De plus, son estomac criait famine. En effet, il n avait rien mang depuis ce matin.  
>Il se redressa alors, descendit du toit, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme d'habitude se trouvait sur la table, un grand nombre de plats. Sa bienfaitrice culinaire, qui n'h sitait pas lui pr parer un grand nombre de plats, les mettait toujours sous verre. La bu e indiquait qu'ils taient encore l g rement ti de et cela lui suffisait pour entamer son d ner.<p>

Il tait Minuit pass , l'heure id ale pour ne pas se faire d ranger. Ces terriens avaient trop besoin de leur heures de sommeil pour tre en forme.

- Quel peuple d cadent. Pensa-t-il

Il s assit une table et, avant entamer son repas, les v nements de tout l'heure lui revinrent en m moire, avec une certaine boule au ventre.  
>Le regard de la terrienne, submerg par les larmes l avait profond ment aga . Bien que son corps tout entier exprimait la peur, ses yeux bleus, eux, ne montrait en rien la moindre soumission. N'avait elle donc peur de rien alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre force ? Ce trait de caract re de cette jeune femme le rendait perplexe. Soit elle n'avait aucune conscience de rien, soit cachait elle quelque chose qui lui permettait de garder une telle assurance. Impossible pour le moment de le savoir mais son int r t n'en devenait que plus important l'adresse de cette Bulma.<p>

- Moi ? Le prince des saiyens, avoir de l int r t pour une terrienne ? Quelle blague !

Et sur ces mots, il enfourna une cuisse de poulet dans sa bouche, m chant machinalement, le regard dans le vague. V g ta voulait conna tre le secret de cette femme et de son incroyable assurance. Un assurance qui lui rappelait trangement la sienne. La fiert d' tre le meilleur, l'orgueil d' tre soi-m me et galement l'honneur faisait partie courante de leur caract re.

Il tapa du poing sur la table, exc d .

- Ce n'est pourtant qu'une terrienne ! Une simple faible terrienne... Certes, un minimum intelligente compar ses compagnons attard s... mais cela est insuffisant !

Il se persuada alors que tout ceci n' tait d'aucune importance. Il devait seulement se concentrer sur ses prochains entra nements, l' tude de cette terrienne ne passant qu'au dernier plan. Et encore.

Deux semaines c' taient coul es et Bulma passait de plus en plus de temps dans son laboratoire, accompagn e de son p re pour travailler sur un projet qui lui tenait c ur et qui lui demandait beaucoup de temps et de patience. Pourtant, tout cela la passionnait et lui permettait de ne pas voir les jours passer.

Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, le retour de Yamcha. Bient t, elle le retrouvera. Enfin.

- Bulma ? Fait attention ce que tu fais tu visses dans le vide.

Son p re l'avait observ e faire ce geste inutile quelques secondes avant de le lui faire remarquer.

- Haha effectivement je pense que c'est viss . Rigola-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux qui avait par ailleurs beaucoup pouss .

Le Dr Brief lui adressa un sourire en lui passant une nouvelle vis qu'elle prit.

- a va faire quelques temps que V g ta est avec nous n'est ce pas ?

Cette remarque eut pour effet de surprendre Bulma. Elle ne s'attendait pas ce que son p re nomme V g ta en plein travail. Elle le regarda, un sourcil lev , intrigu e.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de a ?

- Je me demandait s'il ne serai pas n cessaire de lui faire faire des analyses.

Bulma, fixant son p re, se d tendit par un sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'on en a fait d s le d but au Namek... Mais je n'ai pas pens en faire V g ta.

- Peut tre parce qu'on dirai l'un des n tres et pas un extraterrestre, non ?

Bulma se mit alors r fl chir ce que son p re disait. Il est vrai que V g ta n'avait rien d'un tre venant d'une autre plan te. Il tait semblable aux terriens, bien que son incroyable musculature et ses cheveux de jais d fiant l apesanteur n'avait rien de commun ici.

- On peut en effet avoir tendance l'oublier, contrairement nos amis les Nameks. J'irai lui parler tout l'heure. Dit elle en reprenant la construction de sa machine.

- Tu n'as qu' y aller maintenant, cela nous fera une petite pause. dit son p re qui caressait son chat Tama, ronronnant de bonheur.

- Maintenant ?

Son p re acquies a en lui faisant un geste pour qu'elle y aille. Bulma soupira alors. - Tr s bien... pr pare le labo pendant que je vais le chercher, et murmurant pour elle-m me : Encore faut-il qu'il accepte de venir...

Elle s'en alla alors en direction du jardin o se trouvait la salle de gravit . Arrivait devant la porte blind e, Bulma h sita un instant frapper. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas parl ou m me crois V g ta, hormis le lendemain de l altercation lorsqu'il lui lan a la figure son mouchoir tachet de sang. Ceci eut pour effet de lui faire une nouvelle fois perdre pied dans une col re noir. D'autant plus que le guerrier avait l'air particuli rement satisfait.

Elle frappa une premi re fois, sans r ponse. Elle s'y attendait.

La deuxi me fois ne fut pas plus concluante ainsi que la troisi me.

Perdant patience, Bulma se mit tambouriner la porte de toute ses forces en hurlant V g ta d'ouvrir cette satan porte.

- Quoi ? Rugit il finalement en ouvrant violemment la porte.

- Enfin ! Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai particuli rement envie de passer ma journ e frapper la porte de ta grotte.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux femme?

- Je ne m appelle pas femme, rustre mais Bulma ! Enfin bref, je ne suis pas venue pour a...

- Tu es une insupportable femelle... Soupira-t-il

Bulma tenta par tout les moyens de garder son calme et lui r pondit le plus simplement possible :

- Il faut que tu fasses des analyses. Je n'ai pas envie de voir un nouveau virus venu de je ne sais quelle plan te s vir sur Terre.

V g ta, qui d'habitude avait les sourcils fronc s, en leva un. C' tait bien la premi re fois qu'elle venait pour lui parler de quelque chose d'un tant soit peu cens . Il la regarda fixement. Bulma ne baissa pas les yeux, les mains empoign es ses hanches.

- Apr s tout pourquoi pas. Je ne savais pas que vous tiez capable de ce genre d'analyse. Finit il par dire avec lassitude.

Il allait rater quelques heures de son entra nement, mais il devait savoir s'il n'avait pas attrap un quelconque virus sur cette plan te de fou.  
>Quand Bulma, elle fut tellement surprise de la rapide acceptation du prince qu'elle ne prit pas en compte la ni me pique contre sa race.<p>

- Parfait, suis moi alors, je t emm ne au laboratoire.

Sans un mot, il l'a suivit.

Bulma avait prit le m me chemin pour venir le chercher, en contournant la maison travers le jardin. Quand V g ta, il se disait que cette maison tait vraiment tr s grande pour seulement trois terriens. D cid ment, tout chez eux tait incompr hensible.

- Apr s toi. Le coupa Bulma en lui pr sentant une porte blind e ouverte.

Le saiyen entra, avec une quelconque m fiance car c' tait une pi ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et, son grande surprise, le laboratoire tait une pi ce immense et particuli rement en d sordre. Des c bles pais jonch s le sol, des moteurs, des outils dans tous les coins et de grands ordinateurs dans le fond de la pi ce. L'un d'eux tait allum et reli un appareil que Bulma tait en train de brancher. Cette derni re enfila une blouse blanche par dessus ses v tements.

- Assieds toi, je vais commencer... Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible pour ne pas interf rer avec ton entra nement.

Comme r ponse, elle n'eut qu'un rire d daigneux du prince qui s' tait assis sur une chaise. Ce dernier remarqua que Bulma s' tait assise cot de lui, un lastique la bouche et une seringue la main, qu'elle posa tout d'abord sur une table pr t d'elle.

- Je vais juste te prendre un chantillon de sang... J'esp re que tu n'a pas peur des aiguilles comme Goku.

Elle se mit alors rigoler, pensant avoir raconter un propos amusant sur l'ennemi de l'homme en face d'elle. La r action ne fut pas celle escompt e car V g ta, le regard inexpressif, la fixait.

- Je ne sais pas si je doit trouver path tique le fait que tu essaie de me faire rire, dit il en soupirant, ou bien savoir qu'un saiyen peur d'une chose aussi insignifiante... Allez, au travail femme ! Finit il par dire.

Bulma prit alors l' lastique afin de faire ressortir les veines du guerrier mais celui-ci attrapa l'objet en question et le lan a derri re lui.

- Pas besoin de a.

Il serra son poing, faisant ressortir ses veines, et par la m me occasion les muscles de son bras.

- Effectivement c'est plus rapide.

Bulma souriait devant la situation quelque peu cocasse. Elle ne s'attendait pas voir V g ta faire ressortir ses veines d'une simple pression du poing. La scientifique prit alors sa seringue, tapota l g rement le bras du saiyen et piqua pour r cup rer son chantillon.

- Parfait... Heu, je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? Demanda-t-elle en retournant son ordinateur.

- C'est encore une de tes blagues ?

- Plut t une question rh torique. Elle rigola une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Ou je peux enfin reprendre mon entra nement ?

V g ta avait pos ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et regardait la terrienne de dos qui commen ait d j ses analyses.

- Laisses moi r fl chir. Tu es d j tomb malade ?

- Tomb quoi ?

Bulma se retourna et, de m me que V g ta, partageait la m me expression : un sourcil lev . La scientifique se demandait si elle n'avait pas pos une question absurde mais cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

- Tomber malade. tre fatigu , avoir de la fi vre. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un virus, un microbe ? Vous ne tombez jamais malade vous les saiyens ?

- Je ne voit pas trop de quoi tu parles mais je pense que non, un saiyen ne tombe jamais malade.

- Ah bon... Et bien, je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de rien... et, se parlant elle-m me, c'est vrai que Son Goku n'a jamais tait malade... Dit moi V g ta !

Mais derri re elle, personne n' tait dans la pi ce. Il tait d j partit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Des nuages d'un épais coton, une température estivale, du gel sur les fenêtres. Tout ceci devrait donner envie à Bulma de rester dans son lit, enveloppée dans sa couette chaude. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui.

- Non?

Les rideaux, qui cachaient encore le manteau blanc à l'extérieur, furent écartés d'un coup sec, offrant à la jeune femme le superbe paysage immaculé.

Elle sortie de son lit, faisant voler la couette par-dessus elle, pour enfiler rapidement une chaude robe de chambre bleue claire ainsi que des chaussons, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs bien du mal à enfiler tant elle était surexcitée.

La première neige de l'année était toujours un grand moment de retour en enfance et l'occasion de s'adonner à son activité préférée en hiver. Une bataille de boule de neige, sans oublier bien sûr de siroter son chocolat chaud recouvert de guimauve.

- Il neige ! hurla-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Ses parents, qui s'y trouvaient déjà, lui répondirent par de grands sourires. Ils savaient à quel point leur fille aimait les jours de neige, bien que celui là serait peut-être un peu plus triste que les autres. Le retour de Yamcha se faisait attendre et ils savaient qu'au fond, Bulma l'attendait avec une grande impatience.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Que dirais-tu de commencer cette magnifique journée par un bon petit déjeuner ?

A ces mots, sa mère lui présenta une panière remplie de viennoiseries.

Bulma y prit un croissant qu'elle pressa de ses deux doigts. Ce dernier se mit à croustiller dans une délicieuse mélodie. Elle le plongea alors dans sa tasse de café fumante avant de le savourer. Tout en prenant son petit-déjeuner, la jeune femme réfléchissait longuement à ce qu'elle allait faire en ce jour de neige. Une idée qu'elle trouva brillante survint et, ses lèvres se joignant à cette pensée, elle arbora un énorme sourire de satisfaction.

- C'est le moment idéal pour apprendre aux nameks nos coutumes !

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse de ses parents, qui n'eut d'ailleurs que le temps de la regarder courir retourner dans sa chambre.

Arrivée, Bulma ouvrit grand son placard, toujours le visage illuminé. Devant elle était proprement rangés ses vêtements d'hiver. D'un regard, elle trouva sa nouvelle tenue, prévu pour les temps froids, qu'elle avait acheté en avance, en prévision de ce jour. Bulma prit délicatement son manteau neuf, qu'elle prit délicatement entre ses mains et dont la sensation était délicieuse.

Il était d'un marron glacé surmonté de laine blanche entourant sa large capuche ainsi que les bouts de ses manches. Un frisson la parcourut quand la chaleur se rependit presque instantanément et, de plus en plus heureuse, elle enfila, dans le même style que son manteau, une paire de botte rembourrée surmontant ses genoux déjà recouvert d'un jean moulant noir.

Pour finir, après s'être attaché les cheveux en une longue queue de cheval, elle glissa ses doigts fins dans une paire de gants en velours marrons.

- Bien ! Je suis fin prête ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond.

Elle redescendit aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée en se dirigeant directement vers la serre.

- Bonjour !

Tout le monde furent surpris par l'arrivée précipitée de la terrienne. Ils ne l'attendaient pas si tôt. En effet, bien que Bulma mettait un point d'honneur à venir tous les jours, ne serait-ce que pour voir si tout allait bien, ne venait jamais de bonne heure.

Chacun vivait leur vie le plus paisiblement possible et la terrienne avait compris qu'ils recherchaient plus la tranquillité qu'autre chose, bien que les échanges avec sa famille ne les dérangeaient pas du tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était différente des autres jours. La scientifique avait les joues rosies du fait d'avoir couru dans toute la maison. Son sourire ne décrochait pas non plus de son visage radieux.

- Bonjour Mlle Brief, vous venez bien tôt aujourd'hui, il y a-t-il un problème ?

Dendé s'était habitué à l'exubérance de Bulma et n'avait pas de problème particulier pour lui adresser la parole, à la différence de ses aînés qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment abordait la terrienne.

Bulma rigola tout d'abord et, les yeux pétillants, s'abaissant devant Dendé et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune Namek. Puis, elle émit un discret petit rire nerveux en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme ferma tout d'abord les yeux, baissant la tête sur le côté.

D'un coup, elle fixa son regard dans ceux de Dendé, légèrement tremblant.

- Héhé, je vois que vous n'aviez pas ça sur votre planète... Parfait... C'est parfait...

D'un bond, elle se releva, planquant un de ses poings sur sa hanche et pointa son doigt vers la grande baie vitrée de la serre.

- Regardez mes amis ! De la neige ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

Tout le monde suivirent alors lentement l'index de la jeune femme et, les yeux écarquillés, virent en effet les flocons de neiges tomber au ralentit.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Personne n'avait osé bouger, que ce soit les nameks, le regard fixé vers la fenêtre ou Bulma qui n'avait pas abaissé son doigt.

Mais le silence fut rapidement rompu par une exclamation générale. Les habitants de la serre s'étaient finalement précipités vers la fenêtre. Quelques-uns, posant leurs mains sur la vitre, les retirèrent de suite. Elle était gelée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Mlle Bulma ? osa demandait le nouveau chef des nameks.

- Ça, mes amis, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la neige.

- Neige ? répétèrent-ils tous ensemble.

- C'est ça. Enfaîte, la neige est simplement de l'eau très froide. Ce genre d'intempérie arrive lorsque la température ambiante est égale ou inférieure à zéro. En d'autres termes, il fait très froid !

- Et que doit-on faire lorsque ça arrive ?

Dendé avait légèrement tiré sur le pan du manteau de Bulma, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire baisser la tête. La première réponse fut le retour du large sourire de la terrienne qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

- Merci de me poser la question mon petit Dendé. Et bien nous allons... Non, nous devons...

Bulma s'arrêta, croisant les bras et hochant la tête, portant en haleine tous le monde.

- Des jeux de neige !

- Maman !

Bunny venait de faire interruption, les deux bras en l'air. Elle aussi avait sortie les vêtements chauds et sa toque de fourrure noir ne faisait que ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux. Derrière elle, le professeur Brief arrivait à son rythme, vêtu d'une doudoune verte olive à capuche où s'était réfugié son petit chat noir Tama.

- Voyons ma chérie, il faut se dépêcher d'habiller nos amis ! Nous n'allons pas les faire sortir comme ça !

Tout de suite après, plusieurs robots entrèrent en file indienne, portant dans leur bras de lourd cartons où dépassé par-ci par-là des manches, des écharpes, des pompons de bonnet et bien autres habits.

- Je voit que tu m'as bien devancé maman... Elle soupira alors en haussant les épaules. Et puis, cela n'est pas si mal, j'attendais tellement ce jour que j'avais oublié que les nameks n'étaient pas équipés pour ce temps.

- Parfait, donnons les leurs. Et dépêchons, plus vite nous commençons, plus vite nous nous amuserons comme de petits fous !

Tous le monde se mirent à ouvrir rapidement les cartons ainsi que les plastiques qui emballaient les vêtements.

- Et comment tu as fait pour avoir autant de vêtement aussi vite ? demanda Bulma qui, en aidant Dendé à enfiler son parka, s'était retournée vers sa mère.

- Je voulais savoir s'il allait neiger cette année alors j'ai demandé à ton père...

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour expliquer dans quel sens se mettait une moufle à un namek

- … De construire un petit quelque chose pour prévoir les intempéries... Non, ça c'est sur la tête mon petit... Et grâce à ça, on a su qu'il allait neiger d'ici une semaine.

- Je vois...

Mais Bulma fut coupée, comme d'habitude, par les explications de sa mère.

- Alors, j'ai pris l'initiative de voir quelle taille irait à nos amis et j'ai passé commande, tout simplement !

- Bien joué maman... Et bien sûr à toi aussi papa. sourit-elle à ce dernier.

- Tu sais bien que faire votre bonheur est mon unique motivation. Lui répondit-il

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tout le monde étaient parés contre la neige et le froid et, dans la seconde qui suivit, les namek coururent dehors, découvrant pour la première fois ce dont ils venaient d'apprendre le nom : la neige.

Bulma, sur le point de les suivre, aperçus un paquet qui n'était pas encore déballé et qui était resté sur un banc, près de la porte fenêtre. Curieuse comme elle était, la jeune femme ramassa ces vêtements encore emballés.

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! J'ai aussi pris des affaires chaudes pour ce cher Végéta. Malgré tout, c'est un homme délicat et il serait dommage qu'il attrape froid ! Tu les lui apportera ma chérie n'est-ce pas ? dit elle en rejoignant les nameks.

Bulma regarda le pull en laine bleue marine encore dans son film plastique. Il semblait être à col roulé et incroyablement doux. En dessous se trouvait un simple jean noir. Sa mère a du penser qu'il était de son devoir d'acheter des habits à tout le monde.

Cependant, sans crier gare, l'image du saiyen vêtu si élégamment s'imposa à son esprit. Elle qui ne l'avait vu qu'en tenue de combat ou bien dans sa tenue de sport... Qui d'ailleurs lui allait également à ravir.

- Bulma, voyons, comme si cette brute accepterait de porter ce genre de vêtement

Un petit rire lui échappa quand elle imagina la réaction de Végéta. Sans doute lui lancera-t-il son éternel regard dédaigneux, à la limite outragé. Un de ses sourcils éternellement froncé se lèvera, rapidement suivi d'un soupire moqueur.

- Cet homme sera à jamais irrécupérable... soupira Bulma en passant une main sur sa frange bleue déjà bien longue.

Il s'était endormi. D'un seul coup, il s'était écroulé sur le sol humide de la salle de gravité. La pièce était chaude, les lumières éteintes depuis un certain temps sans doute mises en veille par l'ordinateur centrale, après avoir n'avoir remarqué aucune activité.

Végéta passa rapidement une main sur son visage crispé puis, se redressa, posant son avant-bras sur son genoux replié.

A vrai dire, il aurait volontiers dormit encore quelques heures. L'entraînement d'hier avait était assez éprouvant en vue de l'arrivée proche de son ennemi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mois avant l'arrivée de Kakarotto et renforcer sa force, sa vitesse, son endurance devenait de plus en plus vitale.

Mais ce matin, quelque chose l'avait sortie des bras de Morphée. L'esprit encore embrouillé, le prince tendit l'oreille pour capter ces bruits désagréables. Bien que le vaisseau était conçu insonorisé, rien n'échappait à son ouïe développée.

Des cris, des rires. De faibles voix provenant du jardin faisait échos à ce qui se déroulait dehors et, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, la curiosité prit le pas sur la paresse.

Végéta se leva en prenant appuie sur son genou, se frotta du bout des doigts les yeux et s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Une lumière blanche et éblouissante lui fit plisser les yeux qu'il cligna plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à cet éclat. Il lui apparut alors un paysage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Du blanc. Des couches de cotons blancs immaculés surmontaient la pelouse du jardin, le toit de la maison et tous ce qui composés le décor des horizons que connaissait le prince.

Un vent glacé le sortit cependant de sa contemplation, le faisant frissonner dans un sursaut.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette fichue planète... maugréa-t-il

A l'instant où le saiyen décida de s'avancer vers cet inconnu, un projectile s'échoua lamentablement sur son visage. Cela était froid et même gelé. Cela était dur et cela était blanc.

En même tant que cette attaque, dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, tous les bruits aux alentours s'étaient évanouis et, dans ce silence, Végéta, avec la paume de sa main, retira les restes de cette matière mystérieuse pour faire apparaître, devant lui, les habitants de la capsule corporation ainsi que ses invités.

Personne ne bougeait. La scène était figée et, dans une analyse parfaite, le guerrier comprit d'un coup d'œil ce qui était en train de se passer. A quelques mètres de la salle de gravité se trouvait le petit namek, Dendé. Il était de dos à l'escalier, la tête tournée en direction du saiyen et la bouche grande ouverte mêlée au regard horrifié, comme la plupart des Nameks qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait la terrienne. Cette horripilante et insupportable terrienne. Sa main gantée avait les preuves accablantes de son acte. Son bras, encore dans l'élan du geste, la rendait d'autant plus coupable.

La jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés, sans sourcillait, était d'autant plus surprise d'avoir lamentablement raté son coup. Elle, visant Dendé qui s'était mis à la fuir, ne s'attendait pas à voir sa boule de neige s'échouer sur le visage du saiyen.

Elle et ses amis nameks avait commencé une bataille de boule de neige depuis une bonne demi-heure. Bulma leurs avait expliqué le principe et les règles de base. Deux camps, une pile de munition cachée, une barricade fait à la va-vite. Dendé était dans le camp de la jeune femme mais, à cause de sa petite taille, une de ses munitions atterrie sur la nuque de sa chef. Cela fut alors la cause de la couse poursuite mêlée de rire entre la scientifique, armé d'une boule de neige et de son petit invité. Elle l'avait lancé alors sans remarquer que le saiyen était en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle d'entraînement.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Végéta.

Incrédule, il observa le reste de neige qui commençait à fondre au creux de sa main. Il fixa son regard sur l'investigatrice de cette attaque, qui avait baissé son bras dans un geste lent.

- C'est avec ça que tu crois pouvoir me blesser ?

- Pas du tout ! On était simplement en train de jouer. Répondit Bulma en secouant ses mains devant son visage.

Elle avait les joues rosies par l'effort. Cela l'avait rendue de bonne humeur et malgré l'arrivée impromptue de Végéta et l'accident qu'il venait d'y avoir, elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, elle aurait été ravie de le voir prendre part. Mais pour cela, il fallait faire preuve de doigté et de délicatesse.

- Ne te moques pas de moi ! Depuis quand se lancer dessus ce genre de choses est amusant ?

Végéta, à ses mots, avait fait fondre le peu de neige qui restait dans sa main avant d'enlever d'un revers de main les restes sur ses épaules ou ses cheveux.

Bulma, quand à elle, était surprise de voir le prince des saiyens restait à peu près calme malgré la situation assez humiliante on pouvait le dire. Elle ne savait pas que son invité était tout d'abord dans un état de fatigue assez avancé et elle prenait le pas sur tous les autres sentiments qui constitués l'être complexe de Végéta. De plus, la beauté et le calme qui émanait de ce paysage enneigé l'enveloppé dans une bulle de sérénité.

- Monsieur Végéta ! Vous participez également ?

Bunny venait de faire interruption en courant, faisant voleter son long manteau au grès de ses enjambées.

- Oh vous devez avoir froid avec cette tenue ! Bulma ma chérie, emmènes notre ami se changer avec les beaux habits que je lui ai acheté !

- Je n'ai pas froid !

- Il faut avouer que tu as malgré tout la chair de poule. remarqua Bulma en pointant du doigt Végéta.

- Insolente ! rugit-il

- Les faits sont là Végéta ! Alors, si tu ne veux pas avoir une pneumonie il va falloir t'habiller plus chaudement !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos artifices inutiles.

- Le grand prince des saiyens aurait-il peur de perdre face à nous lors de cette compétition ?

Bulma savait viser juste dans la fierté de n'importe quel homme. Il était d'autant plus facile de piquer au vif celle de Végéta. Ce dernier, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, défia du regard la jeune femme qui avait, comme à son habitude, sa posture de femme forte et sûre d'elle. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, Bulma soutint sans sourciller de ses yeux bleus, ceux noir et profond du guerrier.

- Tu me lances un défi ? A moi, princes des saiyens ? Décidément, les terriens ne savent pas où est leur place.

Et c'est dans un rire moqueur que Végéta descendit des escaliers, fièrement, les bras croisés. Il se posta devant la terrienne, la poitrine bombée et laissa échapper un soupire dédaigneux.

- Parfait. J'accepte. Et je vous montrerai à tous que je suis le plus fort.

- Nous verrons bien ça. Suivez-moi votre majesté, que votre royal corps soit protégé de ce froid insignifiant. Nous n'aimerions pas voir votre auguste personne souffrir d'une pneumonie. Ironisa Bulma.

Elle le conduit alors vers la maison, où elle avait laissé le paquet il y a maintenant une heure en pensant que jamais Végéta n'accepterait de porter ces vêtements.

Elle lui tendit le paquet, qu'il prit agressivement. Comme Bulma s'était attendu, il fronça les sourcils puis arbora son éternel regard dédaigneux. Un de ses sourcils se leva pendant qu'il observait l'étrange attirail, rapidement suivi d'un soupire moqueur. Il finit par se diriger vers ses appartements, suivit par la maîtresse des lieux.

Pourquoi portait-il ces habits terriens. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de participer à cette stupide activité sans intérêt. Il allait perdre du temps dans son entraînement et pourtant, la curiosité des coutumes de cette planète l'intriguait. Et bien sûr, la terrienne l'avait défié, lui, le prince des saiyens, à un jeu absurde. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il devait s'attendre, ni ce qu'était cette étrange matière blanche.

Il enfila cependant le pull bleu marine. La couleur ne lui déplut pas, ainsi que le tissu, très chaud et incroyablement confortable. Lui qui n'était habitué qu'aux combinaisons froides de l'armée de freezer, il trouvait que les vêtements des terriens étaient très agréables, bien qu'au départ, le scepticisme régnait.

Végéta sortit de chambre où il s'était changé et Bulma l'attendait, appuyée sur le mur. Quand elle le vit sortir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cet homme. Le simple fait d'avoir laissé tombé sa tenue d'entraînement pour ceux, acheté par Bunny, le changé en un tout autre homme. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, il n'était plus le cruel et froid guerrier ne vivant que pour donner la mort de son meilleur ami. Il était un homme tout à fait charmant. Voir même attirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, femme ?

- Rien, rien... Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien. répondit-elle, gênée.

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la réponse de Végéta et, tout en tripotant une mèche, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il aperçoive ses joues légèrement teintées et cela n'était plus dû aux activités extérieures de cette journée.

- C'est tout à fait normal. dit il en affichant du coin des lèvres un sourire victorieux.

Il la suivit, les mains dans les poches, dans le silence. Le saiyen avait tout de même remarqué le changement d'attitude de la terrienne. Il aimait cela, se sentir flatté dans son ego déjà surdimensionné. Mais Bulma ne fut pas la seule à appréciez ce changement vestimentaire. En effet Végéta avait malgré lui apprécié la parure de la jeune femme. Les seules fois où il la côtoyait, elle portait soit unes de ses combinaisons ou bien ses longues blouses blanches. Cette terrienne était bien agréable à observer, et même regarder. Cela étant, elle restait malgré tout une faible femelle.

- Je te conseille de mettre ce manteau. C'est juste histoire de se protéger un peu plus du froid hivernal terrien. Sans oublier les gants sinon je pense que tu ne pourras plus faire usage de tes mains.

En même temps, Bulma lui tendit un manteau noir surmonté de gants de la même couleur.

- Pas besoin.

Végéta attrapa le manteau qu'il lança derrière la jeune femme. Il se saisit cependant de la paire noir. En effet, la sensation désagréable de que ce que les terriens appelait _neige _sur son visage était très tout à fait désagréable et on lui avait appris à se protéger des désagréments climatiques, ne sait-on jamais.

- Parfait, je vais pouvoir t'expliquer les règles du jeu.

Bulma avait remis sa capuche et indiquait au guerrier de la suivre.

- Pour faire court, deux camps s'affrontent avec pour munition des boules faite à partir de cette poudre blanche que l'on appelle de la neige.

Elle s'arrêta dans le jardin et se pencha pour faire entre ses mains gantées un exemple.

- Comme ça, tout simplement. Il te suffit juste de la lancer sur quelqu'un. Pour gagner sur cette personne, il faut la toucher trois fois.

- C'est stupide et inutile... soupira Végéta.

- Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu n'as rien compris. rigola-t-elle.

- La plus stupide ici c'est toi femme !

- Mais oui bien sûr. C'est le discours de tous les perdants.

La jeune femme adorait malgré tout faire monter la pression. Énerver son adversaire et le déstabiliser était le meilleur moyen pour prendre une longueur d'avance. Végéta était vraiment trop facile à faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Tu regrettera tes paroles lorsque je vous aurais tous écrasés.

Devant lui, Bulma marchait d'un pas joyeux, sautillant et fredonnant quelques chants d'hiver. Et une idée germa dans l'esprit du saiyen. Une envie irrépressible bouillonnait en lui. D'un simple coup de pied, il bouscula la jeune femme qui tomba la tête la première dans l'amas de neige dans un cri aigus. Végéta, dans un rire rauque et machiavélique, s'esclaffa littéralement.

Bien qu'à la base, il n'avait que l'intention de la pousser un peu en avant, histoire de la faire avancer, par malchance pour la terrienne, une plaque de gel c'était trouvée sous son pied.

- Singe de l'espace ! Crétin ! hurlait Bulma tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever.

Son visage, recouvert de neige, rendant sa peau laiteuse encore plus blanche et faisant ressortir la rougeur de ses lèvres.

- Alors ? On perd son sang-froid ? ironisa-t-il, les bras croisés.

- C'est la guerre ! hurla la scientifique.

Elle avait tout d'abord pointé son doigt vers le torse de Végéta en s'exclamant. Elle se rapprocha ensuite en grimaçant. Ce à quoi son ennemie répondit par la même posture, le regard fier et le sourire au coin des lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que j'attendais, femme !

- Mon cher, quelle élégance ! Quelle prestance ! J'ai vraiment un goût fou !

Les deux adversaires se retournèrent en même temps. Devant eux se tenait les nameks ainsi que les Briefs qui observaient la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'était pas commun de voir une terrienne tenir tête à un saiyen et qui plus est, déclencher une _guerre _à coup de boules de neige. Il était même étonnant pour les nameks de voir Végéta accepter ce défi.

Bulma s'éloigna du guerrier pour se placer face au namek.

- Mes amis, on va changer la donne de cette bataille. On va tous s'unir pour donner une bonne leçon à ce singe de l'espace !

Elle pointa son doigt vers Végéta. Ce dernier l'observer minutieusement, réfléchissante à la suite des événements. Il avait compris le principe de ce _jeu_,certes tout à fait arriéré, mais il avait du mal à se représenter mentalement la scène.

- Végéta ! L'interrompit-elle dans sa réflexion. Ça sera entre toi et moi. Les nameks me feront des munitions et toi, tu te débrouilles, ça t'apprendra !

-Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me toucher femme.

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

Elle s'interrompit un moment pour réfléchir et se retourna vers les nameks pour leur parler à voix basse. Puis, elle se retourna à nouveau en direction du saiyen.

- Attention... Prêts... On y va !

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Dendé donna rapidement une boule de neige faite par ses amis dans la main de la jeune femme qu'elle envoya directement vers son adversaire.

- Trop lent. Dit il en l'évitant sans difficulté.

- Ce n'est que le début.

Et Bulma attrapa deux munitions qu'elle lança en même temps. Cela eut pourtant le même effet que la première attaque. Elles s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol.

Cependant, la jeune femme ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle continuait à lancer le plus rapidement possible les projectiles de glaces qui défilèrent dans un rythme effréné. Malheureusement, aucuns n'atteignirent la cible.

- Et bien alors femme, on se fatigue on dirait.

En effet, Bulma commençait à être essoufflée et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à le toucher. Elle s'arrêta net, sans raison et leva les yeux au ciel, devenu bleu.

- Oh ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le ciel du doigt, les yeux écarquillés.

Végéta se retourna d'un coup, surpris par la terrienne.

- Mise à mort ! hurla-t-elle.

Et dans un élan collectif, tous les nameks ainsi que Bulma lancèrent en même temps toutes les boules de neiges qu'ils avaient préparées à l'avance.

Comme un nuage de flèches, les mini-bombes de neige vinrent s'écraser en un millier de débris blancs sur le saiyen qui n'eut pas le temps de voir venir la supercherie.

Bien que certains projectiles n'atteignirent pas leurs cibles, une grande partie s'était échouée sur le visage, le pull, les cheveux, le pantalon et même les chaussures du saiyen.

Enneigé, la figure recouverte de neige, Végéta bouillonnait intérieurement. Il s'était laissé avoir comme un bleu par une ruse tellement vieille comme le monde, que personne n'aurait osé la faire. Mais elle, cette terrienne l'avait fait. Et elle jubilait. Il la voyait rire, tapoter les épaules de ses alliés, eux aussi fier de leur coup.

- Vous allez me le payer vermines... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

D'un revers de main vif et précis, l'amas de neige qui se trouvait entre lui et ses adversaires, se transforma en une bourrasque blanche et épaisse, recouvrant sans crier gare Bulma et ses amis.

Cependant, à la différence de ce que penser Végéta, soit voir Bulma hurler et même l'insulter ainsi que la peur dans les yeux des nameks devant son extraordinaire force, tous se sont mis à rire à gorge déployé après le passage de la vague de neige. Ils étaient tous dans le même état que Végéta après avoir reçu la salve d'attaque et malgré tout, ils rigolaient, ils étaient heureux.

Le saiyen, totalement perdu, eut soudain l'impression qu'il allait suivre la même voie devant ce piètre spectacle. Malgré ses vêtements mouillés, il ne ressentait pas le moindre froid. Bien au contraire tant la bonne humeur était omniprésente. Et face à cela, il était perdu, dans un environnement inconnu.

C'est au moment où, inconsciemment, un sourire naissant apparaissait sur les lèvres du saiyen que Végéta croisa le regard de la jeune terrienne. Il s'arrêta net, comme bloqué, et une foule de questions se chamboulèrent dans son esprit. Il devait stopper tout cela et rapidement.

Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre au même moment. Il avait faim avec toutes ces histoires. De plus, cela n'arrangeait rien avec les repas qu'il avait manqué depuis hier à cause de son entraînement drastique.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la maison laissant derrière lui les nameks, quand même rassurés de le voir partir, ainsi qu'une Bulma plus qu'intriguée par le soudain changement de comportement de son hôte. Pendant une seconde, elle était certaine qu'elle l'avait vu sourire. Non pas comme d'habitude avec malveillance et cruauté mais comme tout le monde, montrant simplement de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Et cela, sur Végéta, n'était encore jamais arrivé et la jeune femme ne l'aurai de même jamais envisagé auparavant.

Cependant, le connaissant un minimum, elle décida de ne lui poser aucune de question et de le laisser faire, pour aujourd'hui. Après tout, il avait _gentiment_ accepté de participer à son activité sans vraiment rouspéter et il l'avait fait rire malgré lui.

- Où va ce cher Végéta ma chérie ? demanda sa mère.

Elle s'était approchée subitement de sa fille pour l'aider à enlever les restes de neiges. Malgré sa bonne intention, elle ne frottait qu'au même endroit depuis quelques secondes, trop occupée à regarder s'éloigner son bel invité.

- Maman ça suffit... Je suppose qu'il est partis manger... Dit elle en soupirant.

Bulma tapota son manteau et remit une mèche, qui voletait sur son front, derrière son oreille. Mais elle aussi regardait s'éloigner le saiyen et elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'image du sourire de Végéta ainsi que de son élégance naturelle alors qu'il ne portait que de simple vêtements terriens.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il partageait la même opinion. Comment de simple bouts de tissus pouvaient attribuer tant de charme et même de l'attirance. Bien qu'elle était présente depuis le début de leur rencontre, dans cette clairière, cet événement ne laissait plus le doute. Mais cela, ils ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde.

Bientôt, Yamcha reviendra à la vie. Dans un mois elle le reverra. Enfin. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa prétendue attirance physique pour le saiyen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que la jeune scientifique était dans un état de stress permanent. L'entreprise familiale s'était engagée à sortir de nouveaux produits dans un court laps de temps afin de rattraper le léger retard encouru par le voyage pour Namek.

Malgré le grand nombre d'employés le plus gros du travail, soit trouver les idées et les tests, lui revenait toujours, elle, l'héritière de la Capsule Corporation.

Cependant, Bulma avait du mal à se concentrer correctement. Plus les jours avancés, plus son impatience augmentait. La réactivation des Dragon Balls, qui lui permettra enfin de voir son cher et tendre, ne tardait pas à approcher. Plus qu'une semaine.

- Bientôt, il sera là... Ma vie pourra enfin redevenir normale. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte... Soupira-t-elle langoureusement.

Voilà à quoi la jeune femme passait ses derniers jours : Se languir du retour de Yamcha et malgré ses obligations, elle n'avançait plus du tout dans ses travaux.

Il lui manquait de plus en plus et c'était avec une grande hâte qu'elle attendait cette journée. Elle avait besoin d'affection, de sortir en bonne compagnie. Certes, se promener avec son amie Chichi ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, mais elle avait besoin d'une sortie en amoureux, seule avec son homme. Les rendez-vous, les dîners au restaurant, et les nuits palpitantes. Ceci dit et malgré elle, Yamcha n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées.

Ce soir, Bulma, avachie sur le canapé, regardait sans prêter une réelle attention à la télévision. Il était tard et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Rester des journées assises à travailler devrait l'exténuée, et pourtant.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cette heure là, et finalement, elle se résigna à regarder les émissions de classement des chansons du moment.

Les yeux à moitiés clos, le visage entouré de ses deux bras, Bulma écouta les titres se suivre. Décidément le monde de la musique c'était dégradé. Rien ne la touchée réellement.

Elle soupira.

Une mélodie, à la fois douce et entraînante la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu. La jeune femme releva lentement la tête, s'humecta les lèvres et regarda l'écran lumineux devant elle.

-Numéro un du classement... lit-elle.

_Il y a quelque chose en toi... C'est difficile à expliquer... Ils parlent de toi... Mais tu restera toujours le même._

Une voix cristalline répétait ce refrain, absorbé par l'esprit de Bulma. Les lèvres de la jeune femme répétèrent doucement ces quelques phrases. Une image se forma devant ses yeux encore un peu embrumés.

-Végéta...Tu inspires bien des gens. Dit-elle dans un rire étouffé.

Et Bulma tourna sa tête vers la grande baie vitrée de son salon. Tout était noir et d'ici, elle ne pouvait pas voir la salle de gravité où se terrait le guerrier.

Le refrain de la chanson se répéta à nouveaux à travers la stéréo du salon. L'image de Végéta se fit alors encore plus nette. Sa personne collait à la perfection aux paroles. Bulma, maintenant assise en tailleurs sur le canapé, pencha la tête, les yeux fermés et se mit à réfléchir intensément.

Ce prince des saiyens l'intrigué vraiment, et cela devait être la cause du fait qu'elle pensait souvent à lui, qu'importe les circonstances. Et en voici encore la preuve. Une simple chanson, un simple refrain lui faisait apparaître l'image de cet homme arrogant, mystérieux et tellement dangereux.

Elle se frotta le front où dépassaient des mèches de cheveux, puis elle passa aux yeux, comme pour se réveiller complètement. Comment pouvait-elle s'intéresser de si près à Végéta alors que Yamcha allait bientôt revenir.

-Allez Bulma, il est vraiment tant que tu ailles te coucher...

La jeune femme s'étira, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jardin à peine illuminé par les lampadaires de la ville avant de se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle se répéta le nom de son petit-ami pendant de longues minutes.

Bulma passa sa dernière journée accoudée à son pupitre de dessin où était accroché une feuille blanche comportant quelques signes et de rapides croquis.

Le docteur Brief, bien qu'inquiet en ce qui concerne les retards, ne lui en porta pas préjudice pour autant. Il connaissait parfaitement sa fille et l'obligeait à travailler n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour obtenir un travail satisfaisant. Il fallait que cela vienne d'elle. Qu'importe, la société attendra encore quelques jours.

La scientifique, assise sur sa chaise de bureau, fit tomber sa tête en arrière, renversant telle une cascade sa chevelure bleutée. ils était vraiment devenu long. Il serai peut-être alors temps de penser à une nouvelle coupe. A chaque événement important, un passage chez coiffeur s'imposait, histoire de marquer le coup. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ira un autre jour. Sa coiffure n'était pas non plus arrivé à un stade critique.

Elle secoua la tête au rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio, faisant danser sa chevelure. Cela l'amusait toujours autant. La chanson devenant de plus en plus entraînante, Bulma ne tarda pas à faire pencher sa chaise en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus que sur deux pieds. Puis, son doigt se mêla à la mesure des instruments et de la voix du chanteur, assez sensuelle elle l'avouait. Les yeux fermés, la chaise se balança d'abord lentement puis accéléra de plus en plus.

- Hé !

Bulma eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'elle tomba à la renverse dans un cri.

Végéta venait d'entrer sans prévenir, ouvrant la porte avec force. Il était énervé, sa tempe palpitait. La scène se déroula comme au ralenti devant lui, ce qui eut pour effet de dissiper légèrement sa colère.

La terrienne avait réussi, sans savoir comment, à rester partiellement assise sur sa chaise, qui s'était renversée. Sous la surprise, ses mains ont eu le réflexe de s'agripper au siège.

Elle resta quelques secondes dans cette cocasse position, le visage figée, recouvert par sa chevelure désordonnée puis, elle se releva le plus honorablement possible, feignant l'indifférence la plus totale.

La jeune femme, sans un regard vers la porte, dépoussiéra par quelques gestes sa blouse et rabattit les quelques mèches rebelles en arrière puis, ramassa sa chaise pour la remettre en place.

- Ça fait longtemps Végéta, comment vas-tu ? Fort mal vu la façon dont tu es entré... Dit-elle calmement.

- Perspicace... Mais à vrai dire, je préférai m'entretenir avec ton père... D'autant plus après le choc que tu viens de faire subir à ton pauvre cerveaux de terrienne.

Bulma eut un rapide rictus qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en évitant le regard supérieur du saiyen.

- Il n'est pas là au cas où tu ne le remarquerais pas. Quoi que, ça ne m'étonne pas, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez princier.

Elle l'avait piquée au vif par un de ces fameux sarcasmes dont elle avait le secret et qu'elle semblait pouvoir débiter aussi naturellement que sa respiration, qui d'ailleurs était plus accélère que d'habitude.

Bulma n'avait pas croisé une seule fois Végéta depuis la dernière fois et n'avait de ses nouvelles que par le biais de son père ou les traces de ses passages dans la cuisine. Elle qui avait essayé tant de fois de le prendre au dépourvu, le guerrier semblait toujours savoir lorsqu'elle s'approchait et ne perdait pas de temps pour l'éviter.

En effet, le prince se cloîtrait, telle une bête sauvage, dans sa salle d'entraînement jusqu'à très tard la nuit, et ne sortait que pour manger lorsque tout le monde dormait profondément, et ceci depuis l'altercation hivernale. Il ne s'adressait plus à la terrienne, même lorsque ses machines étaient détruites. Il avait prit l'habitude de les entasser devant la porte de sa voisine de chambre, l'encombrant de nombreuses fois à son réveil pour trouver à ses pieds une petite décharge.

Mais cette fois-ci, l'absence de son père arrangeait Bulma et elle allait en profiter.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Rajouta-t-elle devant le mutisme du saiyen.

Il était resté planté sur le seuil du laboratoire, atterré par l'audace de la terrienne qui semblait ne pas avoir de limite. Végéta prit une grande inspiration pour contenir sa haine contre cette femelle. Demain, tout sera terminé et il lui apprendra à tenir sa langue un peu trop pendue à son goût.

- Si ton père n'est pas là, je reviendrai plus tard.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu es vraiment... un crétin !

Un outil s'envola en direction de Végéta le stoppa dans sa marche, sans être naturellement éviter sans le moindre mal. Les poings tout d'abord serré pour se canaliser, il ne put cependant se retenir de se retourner pour agripper violemment la terrienne par le col de sa blouse et la plaquer contre un mur.

- Quand vas-tu cesser de me jeter tes stupides outils ? Rugit il.

- Quand tu arrêteras de me prendre pour ton esclave ! Répondit-elle sans aucune crainte.

Elle le fixa comme à son habitude avec détermination et leurs regards se défièrent à nouveau. Combien de fois cette scène c'était imposée à eux ? Entre la faible terrienne et le puissant guerrier, le combat n'avait jamais l'air d'avoir une finalité.

Mais à l'instant précis où Végéta l'avait plaquée contre le mur, Bulma avait senti une étrange décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps. Il était face à elle, le regard féroce, une veine palpitante sur le front et les dents crispées. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuse fois dans cet état de colère effrayante mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin que de l'intimidation.

Cependant, pour Bulma, cette fois-ci ne fut pas ordinaire et, comme sortit d'une étrange cécité, ce guerrier sanguinaire se montra, à ses yeux, irrésistible. Sur l'instant, elle aurait voulu lui sauter dessus, goûter à cet interdit, connaître intensément cet homme inaccessible. Comment pouvait-il être possible de ne pas avoir la curiosité et l'envie de voler une place dans la vie d'un homme tel que Végéta ? Un prince venant d'une lointaine galaxie, d'une planète disparue, faisant partie d'une des espèces les plus redoutées de l'univers. Il était unique, seul véritable représentant d'une race éteinte et dangereuse.

Végéta, totalement déconcerté et mal à l'aise par le regard de la terrienne, décida qu'il était temps de partir. Lui qui faisait tant d'effort pour l'éviter le plus possible, le voilà à nous nouveau face à elle dans une position qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement.

Il relâcha alors son emprise dans un grognement et quitta rapidement le laboratoire laissa Bulma remettre en place ses vêtements, dans un soupir.

Le saiyen quant à lui, s'envola pour se retrouver assis en tailleur sur le toit de la grande maison, observant le lointain et traquant l'arrivée du Dr Brief mais rien n'y fais, le parfum de la terrienne était tenace.

Entre temps, Bulma ne savait pas si elle devait être vexée d'être à ce point ignorée ou bien être en colère contre ce rustre malpolie, mais ce qui venait de se passer l'intriguée. Encore et toujours à cause de lui.

Finalement, toutes ces pensées passèrent rapidement à autres choses lorsque son père, qui était rentré de la société, la rappela à l'ordre.

- Bulma ma chérie, je sais que tu à beaucoup de choses en tête mais il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que tu fais.

La scientifique était en train de visser dans le vide, le regard perdu.

- Je ne pensais pas à lui papa ! Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. répondit elle d'un ton sec.

- Hum... Mais je n'ai pas parlé de Végéta. Dit il dans un sourire bienveillant.

Bulma, surprise, bafouilla quelques mots dans sa barbe, rouge de honte et de colère. Elle n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce que son père lui avait dit et sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit le lien avec un commentaire à propos du saiyen.

Son père sourit tout de même, amusé. Il ne répondit cependant rien, et se remis au travail. 

Les journée passèrent alors comme à l'accéléré pour Bulma, tentant tant bien que mal à contenir sa joie qui augmentée d'heure en heure. Demain sera le grand jour. Enfin, elle le reverra mais, qu'adviendra-t-il de Végéta? Continuera-t-il à s'entraîner chez elle? Comment Yamcha réagira quand il saura que son assassin vit sous le même toit ? Bulma se posait beaucoup de questions, à nouveau orientée vers le prince.

- Bulma arrête de penser à ce mufle. Rien n'est plus important que demain quand Yamcha reviendra !

La jeune femme décida alors de profiter de la soirée dans le salon, à siroter un bon thé accompagné de petit gâteaux que sa mère avait encore acheté, pensant faire plaisir à son hôte, qui finalement n'avait pas fait son apparition pour en profiter. 

Le prince était en train de s'entraîner. La gravité à 200G, les séries d'abdominaux et de pompes se faisaient difficile mais il n'abandonnerai pas, il devait se changer les idées, qui ces derniers temps tournaient trop autour de la terrienne. Cette terrienne qui lui tenait tête sans peur, qui osait le défier du regard... De ce regard d'un bleu azur, empli de douceur lorsqu'il croise son regard, empli d'humanité. Cela lui était encore inconnu il y a seulement quelques mois. Tout ceci le perturbait trop pour qu'il arrive à se concentrer comme il le devait. Devenir plus fort pour surpasser ce saiyen de dernière catégorie était son ultime but.

Il avait également réfléchit à ce qu'il connaissait de sa vie, cherchant une cause à cette incroyable puissance qui n'avait l'air d'avoir aucune limite.

Il s'était uni avec une de ces terriennes, avec qui il avait procréer pour donner naissance à ce bâtard. Comment avait il pu se rabaisser à mêler son sang avec ces êtres inférieurs, mais il avait vu à quel point ce mélange entre les deux races donnait un résultat impressionnant. Et dans son cas alors, lui qui en était le prince, l'élite, quel enfant au pouvoir prodigieux cela donnerai-t-il ?

A cette idée, une seule image lui vint en tête, celle de la terrienne, encore elle. Végéta se gifla mentalement pour chasser cette idée plus qu'absurde. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire inconsciemment que cela ne serait finalement pas si terrible.

Finalement, il décida de s'arrêter là, il devait se reposer pour le retour de Kakarotto demain. Déjà. Le temps filait si vite sur terre et bien que cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, il devait se l'avouer, Ces derniers temps, il avait du mal à se concentrer totalement.

Végéta sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Un vent agréablement frais lui caressa le visage, ce qui l'apaisa. Il n'avais pas très faim ce soir, et décida de prendre directement sa douche. Il monta rapidement , espérant ne croiser personne. Il enleva alors ses vêtements sales, et se faufila dans la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude coula depuis son visage allant de ses épaules jusqu'au son dos endolori. Le prince se décrispa alors après un entraînement harassant malgré le fait qu'il n'ai pas pu tout donner. Mais il se sentait bien, le moment de la douche est un des moments de la journée qu'il préférait. Il se sentait serein, calme.

Il sortit alors, s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille et vint s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, il s'exerça à la perception des forces. Il retrouva alors le fils de Kakarotto et celle de Piccolo. Leur puissance même au repos avait augmentée.

Le grognement de son ventre le sortit de sa concentration. Il était peut-être temps d'aller manger un morceau avant de se coucher. Le prince enfila alors un simple t-shirt noir qui malgré sa grande taille lui moulait parfaitement les muscles en s'avouant que les habits terriens ne sont pas si terrible que cela. Il descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine d'un pas tranquille.

Il entendit cependant du bruit en chemin et Végéta décida tout de même d'y jeter un œil, intrigué.

Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une grande pièce éclairée où le bruit qu'il avait entendu provenait d'une boite carrée, et sans s'y intéresser plus longtemps, Végéta scruta la pièce. Une respiration se faisait entendre, comme si quelqu'un dormait et, s'approchant du canapé, il tomba sur la terrienne, étalée de tout son long, la bouche entrouverte. Le saiyen esquissa, malgré lui, un sourire.

Finalement, sa présence était bien plus supportable lorsqu'elle dormait. Le prince s'approcha alors de la terrienne, observant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle était fine mais ferme, une peau de lait qui semblait douce, sans la moindre trace de cicatrice, contrairement à la sienne. Les cheveux lisses et bleu, glissant sur ses joues et ses épaules telles des vagues. Son visage possédait des lèvres rouges et de long cils noir, et malgré la position quelque peu comique, il admirait cette femme sensuelle.

C'était l'une des plus agréables créatures qu'il avait vu dans sa vie de guerrier. C'était également la seule personne qui fut preuve d'attention à son égard, lui qui était blessant, cassant et même violent. A ce moment-là, il aurait sûrement put trouver une raison de changer, mais qu'en attendrait-il? Qu'espérait-il recevoir en échange ? Après une rapide concertation, il devait rester sans cœur, rester l'homme puissant qu'il était pour prendre sa revanche sur cette planète et ses habitants.

Une image vint à son esprit. Une image qui le répugnait. Celle de cette faible créature inerte, sans vie.

Il s'accroupit en face d'elle, les bras croisés sur le bord de canapé, en face du visage de la jeune femme. Il posa sa tête sur ses mains, et observa, sentant le souffle de la jeune femme, son parfum flottant dans l'air. Il était toujours autant sucré et agréable. Il ferma les yeux et ce concentra.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, je perds la raison. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'en allait mais que faire alors. Attendre qu'elle se réveille ? C'était stupide... Il aurait vraiment l'air stupide si elle le surprenait dans cette position.

Bulma continuait à dormir paisiblement, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Yamcha... susurra-t-elle.

Végéta se releva d'un bon, crispé, en entendant le nom prononcé par cette femme. Elle rêvait de ce faible terrien que ses larbins avaient tué sans difficulté. Un homme faible est ce qu'il respectait le moins en ce monde. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme, qui était assez forte de caractère pour lui tenir tête, fréquenté étroitement cet homme.

Connaissant sa force, il pourrait le tuer d'une main, le renvoyer là d'où il reviendra demain mais, cela ne ferai-t-il pas de la peine à Bulma ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il était perdu.

Furieux, il donna un coup de pied dans le canapé, ce qui le retourna, réveillant ainsi Bulma dans un hurlement.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Hurla-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et aperçus le saiyen, les yeux non pas empli de colère, mais à son étonnement de tristesse. Elle écarquilla les yeux, encore déboussolée par ce qui venait de se passer. Végéta était là, devant elle par hasard semblait-il.

Elle qui rêvait de son cher Yamcha, ce stupide saiyen venait de la réveiller en retournant violemment le canapé, attentant à sa vie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Végéta ne répondit pas, continuant à la fixer d'un air grave. Bulma se leva lentement, des mèches éparpiller sur son visage. Le saiyen ne bougea pas. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il ne le savait pas, il était juste fou de rage contre cette femme, elle qui s'occupait si bien de lui malgré ses origines et de son passé. Quand son Yamcha reviendra, elle ne s'occupera plus de lui, elle l'oubliera et, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, cela le rendait furieux. Il ne voulait lui dire qu'une chose.

- Stupide femelle inutile !

Bulma fut choquée par cette première parole que le saiyen lui adressait après un long silence et voilà qu'il la traitait de femme stupide et inutile. Cela la rendu encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes ? C'est toi le plus stupide de nous deux! Crétin de singe ! Crétin crétin crétin !

Végéta fut d'abord surpris que la terrienne lui réponde aussi violemment mais il devait cette fois-ci laissait toute sa colère s'exprimer.

- J'ai tout les droits sur toi ! Tu n'es qu'une faible créature qui se doit de m'obéir et de ne servir que moi !

Il s'approcha, le poing serré vers Bulma qui n'avais pas compris les sous-entendu de Végéta.

- Tu te trompes complètement mon pauvre Végéta ! Je n'ai ni à t'obéir, ni à te rendre service ! Tu n'es pas chez toi ici !

Bulma savait qu'elle ne pensait pas le moindre mot qu'elle prononçait, mais sous le coup de la colère, elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Mais elle venait de se rendait compte que Végéta la considérait un simple instrument plus développé que ceux qu'elle lui construisait. Elle avait cru quelques fois qu'il avait malgré tout des sentiments, des émotions qu'elle aurai voulu connaître malgré le mal qu'il faisait.

Végéta se sentit blessé pour la première fois par les paroles de la terrienne. Elle avait dépassé les limites. Il s'approcha, une aura menaçante émanant de lui. Bulma savait qu'elle était encore allée trop loin mais elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne la tuera pas. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

La peur l'envahit quand le saiyen s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, mais la blesser, cela était probable. .

- Tu es allé trop loin cette fois-ci. grogna-t-il.

Végéta ne voulait pas la tuer, il avait une autre idée en tête. S'autoriser un petit écart ne fait de mal à personnes. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable à cette terrienne. Il allait lui faire regretter ces paroles d'un façon dont il avait le secret. Quant à Bulma, ne savait pas ce que le saiyen lui réservait. Il allait lui casser les bras? Les jambes? La blesser au sang peut être? Elle avait peur, malgré le fait qu'elle tentait tout pour ne pas le montrer.

-Je vais te montrer comment on corrige les dissidents de ton espèce.

Bulma eut d'un coup des frissons lui parcourir le dos lorsque Végéta serra avec force sa main autour du cou de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait se dégager et la tenait ainsi prisonnière. Il ne lui faisait pas mal mais elle sentit ses doigts se refermer de plus en plus. Elle était retenue par la main tendue de cet homme qui serrait de plus en plus fort, la faisant suffoquer. A cet instant, elle ne se débattait plus et instinctivement, elle donna des coups de poings sur le torse du saiyen, qui ne réagit le moins du monde à ces attaques.

Subitement, il lâcha prise, la faisant tomber sur la moquette du salon, suffocante. Végéta, avant de quitter la pièce, esquissa un sourire victorieux.

-J'espère que cela te servira de leçons pour la prochaine fois.

Dans un ricanement, il s'en allant sans dire un mot de plus, laissant Bulma, incrédule et encore à terre, reprendre son souffle. Elle suivi du regard le saiyen sortir du salon et par réflexe, se frotta le coup tout en pestant.

Elle grimaça quand elle compris qu'il lui avait laissée de grosses marques sur le cou. Végéta avait vraiment été plus qu'odieux et ne s'était qu'amusé avec elle, tel un jouet. Malgré la violence dont il avait fait preuve, il ne fallait pas que Yamcha et les autres remarquent les traces des mains du guerrier. Malgré elle, elle ne voulait pas lui porter préjudice car, au fond, elle avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Bulma avait compris depuis longtemps, mais elle ne voulait l'avouer. Cela semblait tellement improbable.

- Maman! Papa ! Debout, c'est aujourd'hui !

Bulma était entrée en trombe dans la chambre de ses parents qui dormaient encore profondément. Il était seulement 8h de matin, un dimanche et les Brief aurait bien aimer profiter de leur matinée pour dormir. Mais Bulma était tellement excitée de revoir Yamcha qu'elle avait décidé de commencer le plus rapidement possible.

Avec empressement, elle prit sa douche, se parfuma et se maquilla avec soin. Elle passa plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain et malgré tout, elle regretta ces traces dans son cou, sans savoir comment faire pour s'en débarrasser avant cet après-midi. Elle opta alors pour un col roulé seul camouflage qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour le moment. A chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de cette marque, elle se remémorait la tristesse qui émanait de Végéta malgré la cruauté de son geste. Mais elle ne devait plus y penser, elle retrouvera Yamcha tout à l'heure. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Elle mit alors une robe courte et s'en alla vers la serre, voir si les Nameks étaient déjà prêts.

- Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle auprès des nameks, déjà réveillés.

- Oh, Mlle Bulma, bonjour ! S'exclama Dendé

- Dendé ! Je vois que vous êtes tous debout. C'est bien.

- Nous nous disions que vous tous deviez être impatient. Sourit le jeune namek.

- Oui mais il faudra attendre les autres invités. Le temps que la petite troupe arrive, ils nous restent quelques heures à patienter...

- Nous attendrons Mlle Bulma. Prévenez-nous quand vous serez prêt.

Le nouveau chef des nameks avait prit pars à la conversation, tout sourire. Il sentait l'excitation chez la jeune terrienne.

- Bon, et bien je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Et elle parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en sautilla en direction de la cuisine. L'odeur des tartines et de la confiture de fraise qui flottait dans l'air lui donna le sourire et chantonna, tout heureuse.

Son air radieux s'effaça radicalement.

Dans son grand malheur, Végéta était assis à table, à boire une tasse de café, le regard tourné vers elle. Il y avait également le reste de la famille Brief qui prenaient le petit déjeuner. Bulma fut surprise de la présence du saiyen à 8h du matin. C'était bien la première fois. Il devait mijoter quelque chose, le connaissant. Elle le lorgna du regard, méfiante, tout en s'asseyant à côté de son père.

- Notre cher Végéta nous a fait l'honneur de son agréable présence ce matin ma chéri. N'est-ce pas absolument délicat de sa part ? S'exclama sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Elle était en train de servir un assiette remplie de tartines et de gâteaux au prince qui ne répliqua cependant rien et enfourna les mets dans sa bouche à une vitesse hallucinant.

- Assis toi Bulma, Monsieur Végéta voulait me parler et je lui ai proposé de venir à table avec nous. Rajouta le père de Bulma.

Bulma regardait avec instance Végéta qui avait déjà revêtit sa combinaison de combat. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire derrière sa tasse de café en apercevant le regarde interrogateur de la jeune femme. Il continua cependant à boire son café, les jambes croisées, nonchalant.

- C'est une magnifique journée qui s'annonce! s'exclama Bunny

- Dis voir, Bulma – Dit il en articulant parfaitement chaque syllabe du nom de la terrienne - Tu ne vas pas avoir chaud, avec ce col roulé? Remarqua Végéta le regard plein de défi et de fierté.

Voilà où il voulait en venir. La jeune femme releva d'un coup la tête, les sourcils froncés . Après ce qu'il lui avait fait hier soir, il osait encore se jouer d'elle.

- Ce que je porte ne te regarde pas ! S'énerva-t-elle

- Mais ma chéri, ce cher Végéta s'inquiète seulement pour toi. s'interposa Bunny.

Cette dernière s'était retournée si vite que le café contenu dans sa tasse se déversa de quelques gouttes sur le sol.

Bulma fulminait, Végéta profitait de la situation. Il savait parfaitement qu'en présence de sa mère, rien ne pouvait se dérouler correctement. Elle ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules et continua à boire son café.

Le repas se finit alors dans un relatif calme, entrecoupé de discussions entre Mr et Mme Brief.

Végéta quant à lui, continuait à jubiler derrière sa tasse, ayant pour effet d'énerver encore plus Bulma qui ne cessait de l'observait, la rage au cœur.

- Peu importe ! Rien ne me gâchera cette journée ! C'est aujourd'hui que Yamcha reviendra parmi nous. Dit elle machinalement sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

Un rire sarcastique se fit entendre du bout de la table.

- Un commentaire peut-être ?

- Je vais te faire réfléchir un peu pour une fois.

- A quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme, interloquée.

- Combien de vœux pourrez-vous faire aujourd'hui ?

- Trois évidemment. Tu as la mémoire courte.

Bulma déconcertée par le ton énigmatique du saiyen, ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, et cela se reflétait sur l'expression de son visage. Un sourcil levé, les lèvres grimaçantes, tout ceci amusait vraiment Végéta.

- Bien, et qu'avez vous l'intention de demander comme premier vœux ?

- De ramener les âmes de Son Goku et de Krillin sur terre pour les ressusciter ensuite. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... dit il en se levant de sa chaise. Je te laisse réfléchir alors. Finit il.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle.

La jeune femme c'était à son tour levait de sa chaise, tapant du plat de ses mains sur la table. Le saiyen ne rata pas l'occasion de partir sans un mot.

-Aah, quel homme. Soupira Bunny.

Bulma, avant de reprendre sa réflexion, lança un regard assassin à sa mère, sans que celui-ci n'ai le moindre effet sur elle. Puis, elle se rassit, le regard dans le vide. Elle murmura quelques mots indicibles pour elle-même, comptant sur ses doigts sous les regards de ses parents, silencieux. Ces derniers s'échangèrent un regard triste, sans que leur fille n'y fasse attention.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle

Bulma c'était à nouveau levée de sa chaise, la renversant cette fois-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide ! Yamcha ne reviendra pas cette fois-ci...

Et elle s'effondra à moitié sur la table, les bras ballants. Elle s'était faite avoir en beauté. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début. Quel homme sans pitié.

Déçue, Bulma fut consolé par ses parents qui, eux, déjà eut la même conclusion quelques semaines plus tôt. La jeune femme décida cependant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre. Elle se devait de garder le sourire, non pas que pour elle et ses amis, mais pour montrer au prince des saiyens qu'elle n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu vicieux.

Au loin, personne n'entendit le petit rire sardonique de Végéta qui était déjà à l'extérieur, attendant patiemment le retour de son ennemi juré qu'il avait tant attendu depuis maintenant 6mois.

La fin de la matinée approchait et tout le monde était finalement arrivé à la capsule corp, chacun, impatient de retrouver leurs amis morts au combat.

- Je ne peux pas ramener l'âme du dénommé Son Goku

A la surprise générale, Porunga, le dragon sacré de Namek, ne pouvait réaliser le souhait que tout le monde attendait. Pourquoi l'âme de Krillin est elle revenue sur sa planète natale, et non celle de Goku ? Que ce passait-il ? Cette question les taraudées tous et ils attendaient des explications.

- Hein ? C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ? S'exclama Bulma.

- Parce que Son Goku est vivant, je ne peux pas ramener son âme.

- Vi... Vivant. Murmura Gohan.

Ce dernier senti les mains de sa mère se crisper un peu plus sur ses épaules. Son père était bel et bien vivant. Il n'avait pas succombé à l'explosion de la planète Namek.

Végéta, quant à lui, écoutait avec la plus grande attention les déroulements des opérations et fut tout autant choqué de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Le super saiyen était vivant, quelque part dans l'espace, mais cela lui importait peu en fin de compte, car son retour n'allait pas tarder à arriver, entraînant avec elle sa revanche tant attendue.

Tout à coup, tous se mirent à sauter de joie et à s'exclamer de bon cœur que leur ami n'était pas mort. Bulma en leva les bras d'euphorie et n'attendait alors que le retour de son meilleur ami.

Cependant, un élément lui vint subitement à l'esprit.

- S'il est vivant, je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas rentré.

Son regard croisa celui de Gohan, tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

- Son vaisseau est probablement en panne ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Hé bien, si c'est le cas, vous pouvez demander à Porunga de le ramener ici.

- Je... Je pense que oui ! D'accord, alors, le deuxième ! Ramenez Krillin à la vie s'il vous plaît !

Et immédiatement, Dendé énonça le vœux dans sa langue. Le ressuscité se téléporta en un battement de cil devant toute l'assemblée qui l'applaudir, heureux.

- J'ai reconstitué son corps comme il était à l'origine, c'est un petit bonus de ma part. Se vanta Porunga.

- Vous avez peut-être une forme effrayante, mais vous faites du bon boulot. Dit Bulma

Elle lui lança un de ses fameux clin d'œil qui déstabilisa quelques peu le dragon sacré.

- Et maintenant, pour finir... Ramenez nous Goku ici !

Enfin, le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Leur ami allait enfin apparaître devant eux et la paix pourra à nous prendre sa place parmi eux.

Bulma avait appréhendé, malgré elle, ce jour depuis le début. Qu'allait il se passer lorsque Son Goku sera là ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il leur adressera son éternel sourire, il ira même saluer son ennemi juré Végéta, qui n'attendait ce jour que pour le tuer à nouveau. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, la peur n'était pas là, au fond d'elle. La jeune femme avait presque l'impression que tout irai bien, que Goku saura maîtriser la situation. Elle en était persuadée.

Le silence ce fut dans l'assemblée, tous tête levées vers le Dragon qui se concentrait pour réaliser leur dernier vœu.

- Impossible. Il a refusé.

Les sourires de joies laissèrent place à la plus totale incompréhension.

- Cet homme appelé Son Goku dit qu'il reviendra bientôt par ses propres moyens.

A ce moment-là, les espoirs se brisèrent en milles morceaux et plus particulièrement celui de Végéta. Son ennemi ne s'inquiétait même pas pour ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas en danger en sa présence sur terre. Il ne l'estimait même pas en tant que menace et ne semblait n'avoir nulle envie de se mesurer à nouveau à lui. L'écart de force était bien trop énorme.

Son orgueil, sa fierté, sa soif de vengeance en prirent un coup. Végéta se sentit plus bas que terre. Comment cela pouvait-il lui arriver, à lui, le prince des saiyens.

- Il a refusé ? Pourquoi ? Interrogea Gohan.

- Je sais ! Il a peur de sa femme ! Ainsi l'être le plus puissant de l'univers est la femme du super saiyen Son Goku ! Hurla Tortue Géniale à l'assemblée.

Cependant, son humour ne fit pas l'unanimité. Chichi, arme à la main, était sur le point de lui asséner un coup fatal.

- Une... Une blague ! C'était une blague !

- Papa ne rentrera pas à la maison ? Répliqua Gohan.

Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, profondément triste que son père ne revienne pas.

- Il dit qu'il reviendra tout seul bientôt. Donc il reviendra, c'est sur.

Piccolo avait pris l'initiative de rassurer Gohan. Son protégé devait être effondré d'apprendre que son père ne reviendra pas avant un certain moment, le connaissant. S'il ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement, il devait bien y avoir une raison valable.

- C'est ça ! Il est allé sur une autre planète, avec l'intention de s'entraîner davantage pour accroître sa puissance ! Je ne peux pas rester dans un endroit pareil à me reposer ! Ragea Végéta.

Il était enragé par la décision de son ennemi. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il se retourna subitement vers le vaisseaux spatial. Il était prêt à décoller et sans une hésitation, il monta à bord et pianota sur le tableau de bord pour mettre en marche l'appareil.

Si le super saiyen ne voulait pas revenir, alors c'était lui qui ira le chercher, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra .Il aura coûte que coûte, sa revanche.

Le sol se mit à trembler et la machine disparut en une fraction de seconde de la surface du jardin de la Capsule Corporation pour disparaître.

Tout le monde se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Végéta était subitement parti avec le vaisseau des Briefs.

Bulma regardait disparaître l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant ces six derniers mois et elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait sûrement s'ennuyer sans cette personne avec qui elle se chamaillait perpétuellement, tel deux adolescents et qui la poussait, d'une façon certes différente de ce dont elle avait l'habitude, à surpasser ses capacités de génie scientifique.

Le prince des saiyens si arrogant et froid venait de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans sa vie.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui ! Continuons. A la place de Goku, ramenons quelqu'un de chez Kaïoh.

Piccolo avait une nouvelle fois interrompu les pensées de tout le monde. Il ne portait pas Végéta dans son cœur et le fait que ce dernier perturbe la suite des événements l'agacé. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Oui, d'accord... Je me demande qui je dois ramener. Répondit Bulma.

Finalement, se fut le tour de Yamcha de revenir à la vie, à la grande joie de Bulma qui ne pensait pas le revoir avant six autres mois. A l'acception du souhait, son visage rayonnait. Son petit ami allait enfin revenir à la vie après plus d'un an de séparation.

Cependant, après la réalisation du vœux, Yamcha n'était toujours pas parmi eux et le dragon disparut dans le ciel redevenu bleu de la capitale de l'Ouest.

- Il est parti ! Où est donc Yamcha ?

- Je... Je suis là !

Le jeune homme apparut derrière la maison, trempé, ayant sûrement atterrit dans le bassin derrière la maison. Il n'eut le temps de ne rien dire que Plume lui sauta au visage, les larmes aux yeux en hurlant son nom. Bulma, quant à elle, rayonnait littéralement. Finalement, il était bel et bien revenu.

- Yamcha ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire

- Du moment que tu me rendais la vie, j'aurai préféré que tu choisisses un meilleur endroit.

Ce à quoi, Bulma lui rendit un regard attendri et larmoyant.

Tout le monde était assis à la terrasse de la capsule corporation pour prendre le thé et pouvoir se réunir à nouveau avec les amis qu'ils avaient auparavant perdus. Les discussions fusaient bon train et Bulma, aux anges, admirait son ami retrouvé, qui était enfin à côté d'elle, en train de rire de bon cœur.

Il croisa son regard et lui souris amoureusement. Il se baissa vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille. 

- Ce soir sera notre soirée de retrouvailles.

Bulma rougit mais était impatiente de se retrouver seule à seule avec lui. Elle avait tout prévu pour cette soirée.

- Bulma ma chérie, tu ne sais pas où se trouve Végéta ? Il me reste pleins de gâteaux que j'ai acheté exprès pour lui !

Yamcha manqua de s'étouffer et, se tourna vivement vers Bulma qui, elle, c'était retourné vers sa mère, pour la faire taire du regard. Un silence pesant prit place autour de la table.

- Végéta ? Ici ? Tu l'as hébergé Bulma ? Hurla Yamcha.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il est parti maintenant ! Tenta-t-elle dans un faux sourire

- C'est vraie cette histoire Bulma ? Osa Krillin dans une petite voix.

- Bah... Oui mais je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser seul sur Terre ! Je ne suis pas insensible, moi !

Yamcha attrapa Bulma par les épaules pour la retourner vers lui.

- Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ?

- Mr Végéta a été un vrai gentleman, d'une compagnie très agréable ! Leurs petites disputes vont me manquer, cela donnait du piquant dans notre petite vie si simple. S'interposa Bunny, toujours un plateau de pâtisserie à la main.

- Maman, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi... Et toi Yamcha, lâche-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, lui non plus, tout allez bien... Et comme je te l'ai dit, il est parti alors il n'y a plus de problèmes.

Bulma se déroba de l'étreinte de Yamcha. Elle le fusilla tout de même du regard pour avoir fait une scène quelques heures après leurs retrouvailles, et qui plus est devant tout le monde.

- Oui tu as raison, excusez-moi tous.

Et il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Krillin qui s'approcha discrètement de lui.

- C'est incroyable tout de même que Végéta ai accepté de rester ici...

- A qui le dis-tu... Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'il ne c'est rien passer de grave... C'est un fou sanguinaire et dangereux...

- C'est vrai qu'il est assez impressionnant mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais lorsqu'il était sur Namek avec nous, il s'était révélé plutôt... Comment dire... Différent de ce qu'il était lors de sa venue sur Terre. Il nous a quand même, dans le principe, sauver Gohan et moi.

- Mais moi il m'a tué ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte ! Ça ne restera qu'un monstre pour moi... Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais Bulma... Dit il.

Il lança en même temps un regard de reproche à son amie, qu'elle évita d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Ils régleront ce petit différent dès que leurs amis seront partis.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque tous les invités rentrèrent chez eux. Bulma et Yamcha restèrent sur la terrasse, à parler de tout et de rien, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- Tu veux peut-être t'allonger? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Ce ne serai pas de refus. souri-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans le salon se poser devant la télévision et ils purent enfin profiter de leur soirée en amoureux.

- Tu sais Bulma, je me suis longuement entraîné chez Maître Kaïo et j'ai beaucoup progressé, alors ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai toujours.

Bulma se blottit dans ses bras.

- Tu as raison, tu as dû t'entraîner durement. Ça se voit tu as pris du muscle !

Elle lui tapota doucement le bras pour appuyer son compliment.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa, la faisant taire. Il descendit alors vers son cou caché par le col roulé. Il grogna et tenta de le baisser.

Bulma, qui se sentait si bien, se laissa faire lorsque Yamcha d'interrompu d'un coup. La terrienne, pendant une fraction de seconde, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle réalisa, selon le regard que son ami jetait sur sa peau, ce qu'il venait de voir.

Yamcha avait les yeux grands ouverts sur les marques de mains que Bulma avait dans le cou.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton extrêmement calme.

Bulma était perdue. Elle venait de se rappeler la raison de son col roulé.

- De quoi tu parles Yamcha? tenta-t-elle d'esquiver.

Il posa un doigt sur le cou de la jeune femme.

- Je parle de ces traces rouges sur ton cou Bulma.

-Ah ! Tu parles de ces marques... Et bien, j'ai dû faire une allergie à mon nouveau parfum. Rigola-t-elle en faisant semblant de se grattait les marques.

- C'est marrant... ces marques ressemblent étrangement à une trace de main.

Yamcha commença à froncer les sourcils. Se doutait il de quelque chose ? Bulma était de plus en plus stressé. Ce crétin de Végéta avait bien réussi son coup, mais elle était trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir par ce genre de mesquinerie. Elle tenta de se ressaisir. 

- Hum... Oui pour tout te dire... J'étais tellement stressée ces derniers temps qu'hier dans mon sommeil, je me suis comme étrangler inconsciemment... Un mauvais rêve quoi.

Cela était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais était tout à fait plausible malgré tout.

Yamcha défronça les sourcils et repris son expression habituelle.

- Ma pauvre, ce n'est vraiment pas de chance.

Elle avait réussi à contourner le problème. Avec son intelligence, ce n'était pas vraiment dur de trouver des solutions et Yamcha, qui au fond n'était pas très malin, ne poussait jamais sa réflexion.

Bulma, alors rassurer, entraîna son petit ami en courant vers sa chambre, le regard plein de désir. Mais, juste avant de passer le pan de sa porte, elle pensa malgré elle une dernière fois à Végéta, oublié aussi vite.

Végéta, le regard plongeait dans les étoiles, restait silencieux. Il avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement plus sur Terre et tout le confort dont il s'était habitué avait disparu telle une traînée de poudre souffler par le vent. Cette idée, bien qu'elle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, fut écarté par le simple fait qu'il était désormais temps de retrouver son ancienne vie avant tout cela. Mais avant, il devait retrouver Kakarotto, qu'importe les sacrifices, il aura sa revanche.

L'espace lui semblait il y a quelque temps, si lointain et maintenant qu'il y était à nouveau, il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir face à cette immense solitude. Pourtant, cela ne lui avait jamais posé problème auparavant

- Ça me permettra de retrouver mes anciennes habitudes... C'est la seule façon de devenir plus fort.

Il se tapota sur la console de commande quelques paramètre de navigations ainsi que des coordonnées d'une possible planète où Kakarotto pouvait se trouver. Une petite lueurs rouge clignotait vivement depuis plusieurs minutes. Il l'éteignit, sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait.

- Hors de question...

Et sans un mot de plus, Végéta se remis à l'entraînement, chassant toutes ses pensées orientées vers la planète Terre.


	6. Chapter 6

Le printemps avait vite fais place l' t . Les rayons du soleil tapaient d j fort contre les vitres de la r sidence Brief dont les habitants avaient d j baiss les stores. La climatisation centrale fonctionnait plein r gime, laissant une atmosph re de fra cheur dans toute la maison. Aucun espace de la maison n'y faisait exception, tant il tait vital de garder un semblant d'air frais.  
>Malgr tout, le laboratoire, bien que lui aussi ayant droit au m me r gime que les autres pi ces, tait peine supportable.<p>-Rha, cette chaleur... R la Bulma tout en s' pongeant une ni me fois le front.<p>

En effet, sa combinaison de travail, en g n ral ferm jusqu' la poitrine, tait ouvert au maximum, laissant libre la courte brassi re noir quelque peu humide.

- Pourquoi papa s'est-il mit en la t te de sortir une nouvelle voiture ! Une voiture ! Franchement, n'importe quoi ! Je sens venir le coup monter des kilom tres.

La jeune femme, dont la t te tait envahit par un tas de feuilles de calcules, les lan a dans tous les sens sous le coup de la pression. Elle n'arrivait pas r soudre un probl me sur la nouvelle machine et malgr le fait qu'elle tait toujours autant passionn e par son travail, elle ne supportait pas tre bloqu e.

De plus, elle n'avait pas vu Yamcha depuis plus d'une semaine et bien qui lui donnait de temps en temps quelques nouvelles par t l phone, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Un petit mois qu'il tait revenu et ce qu'elle avait compris, il s' tait d j remit l entra nement sur un coup de t te.

- Bien sur, un coup de t te... Je vais faire semblant de te croire sale menteur ! Comme si tu tais oblig de partir je ne sais o pour faire a...

En d pit de l'absence de son amoureux, cela ne l'emp chait tout de m me pas de penser l'autre guerrier.

- Il doit avoir faim, rigola-t-elle int rieurement.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses l vres rouges. La jeune femme s' tonna pens qu'elle aimerait bien revoir cet homme fier et froid mais tellement myst rieux.

Elle se l' tait avou e depuis quelques temps. Avec V g ta, elle s' tait sentie utile et m me irrempla able. Pas seulement technologiquement parlant, mais aussi socialement. V g ta, qui pourtant n adressai la parole pratiquement personne, tait le seul lui tenir t te et la sortir de ses gongs. Cela lui plaisait, un homme avec du caract re et un peu misanthrope quelque part. Elle aussi n'aimait pas particuli rement se fondre dans la soci t et part ses amis, qui pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main, elle ne c toyait pas grand monde.

Finalement, c' tait tout le contraire de Yamcha, bien trop peureux pour lui faire face et qui tentait par tous les moyens possible de la mettre en col re ou d'opposer une r elle r sistance. Ils se disputaient rarement, aucune r bellion, ni rage de son amant. De plus, ce dernier profitaient sans honte des filles qui se pavanaient devant le Don Juan de la capitale. Elle retrouvait souvent des num ros de filles dans la veste de son compagnon, des odeurs de parfums diff rents au sien, mais au final, rien de bien concret.

Cependant, elle tait comme a, impulsive, et jalouse, et c est un trait de caract re qui manquait aussi au jeune homme, jamais de crise, de question incessantes, ou quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler de pr s ou de loin de la jalousie. Peut- tre est-il bien trop confiant et ne s' tait jamais dout ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois qu'elle ait eu la moindre envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Bien qu'il n'ait pas tord, elle tait un peu vex e. Il la consid r e comme acquise mais cela n' tait pas tout.

- Quel nul quand m me ! Me laisser seule alors qu'il vient de ressusciter ! Je me demande vraiment s'il est partit pour s entra ner... Et tous ces calculs, j'en ai marre !

Finalement, ce fut au tour du stylo de valser au sol.

- Voil que tu parle toute seule maintenant ?

Bulma se retourna d'un coup. Cette voix !

- Yamcha !

- Alors comme a, tu penses que je ne me suis pas entra n ? Taquina-t-il

Il embrassa rapidement sa compagne sur la joue accompagn d'un bonjour.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, feint-elle d'ignorer, je disais a comme a... Et vu l'odeur que tu d gages, je n'en doute plus.

Alliant le geste la parole, Bulma feint de se boucher le nez et d'a rer l'air environnant. Cela ne fit que rire son compagnon, quelque peu g n .

- Oui, tu as raison, j'aurai du faire attention en venant te voir ! Finit-il par dire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste faire ! ! A la douche gros d go tant !

Elle le poussa hors du laboratoire en souriant.

Cela lui faisait du bien de le revoir m me si...

Elle avait h sit entre joie et d ception d'entendre la voix de Yamcha. D'un certain cot , cela lui aurait plut t plut d'entendre celle de V g ta, mais avant que son esprit vagabonde, la voix de son bien aim r sonna dans la maison.

- Bulma, tu peux venir s'il te pla t !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Bulma s chappa de ses pens es et rejoint Yamcha. Il venait de sortir de la douche et cependant, cela ne la d stabilisa pas vraiment.

- Dis moi, repris Yamcha, est-ce que tu penses que tes parents seront de retour d'ici les quelques heures ?

- Hein ? Bien sur que non... r pondit elle, tonn e pas la question.

- C' tait juste pour savoir si l'on sera vraiment seul.

A ces mots, Yamcha embrassa sa belle sans lui laisser le temps de r pliquer mot, avant de l entra ner sur le lit de la chambre.

Seul, livr lui-m me avec pour seul compagnie l'univers et ses innombrables plan tes, le prince des saiyens tait parti voil quelques jours de la derni re plan te et malgr la vitesse du vaisseau qui lui avait permit de scruter plus d'une vingtaine de plan tes, il n'eut aucun r sultat.

- O es tu Kakarotto !

V g ta c' tait plusieurs fois fait cette r flexion depuis son d part. Il regarda autour de lui, la navette tait d finitivement bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Alors qu'il y a quelques mois, il tait encore coinc dans les anciennes capsules, minuscules et peu confortables de l'arm e de Freezer.

Mais ses pens es se tournaient galement vers la Terre et ses habitants. Cette Bulma.

V g ta devait bien le reconna tre, elle avait fait un superbe travail et surpassait de loin les ing nieurs de l'ancienne arm e de Freezer. Jetant un il au hublot, il contempla les toiles, qui d fil es sous ses yeux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant et, dans un long soupire, il reprit son entra nement apr s avoir entr une nouvelle destination.

[DESTINATION ENREGISTREE : COORDONNEES 154.97.3]  
>[ENTREZ UN NOM : ]<p>

- Jamais je n'aurai pens revenir ici un jour... Soupira-t-il.

Comme souvent, depuis son d part, des images, des souvenirs, prenaient forme dans l'esprit du prince. Des victimes, des morts, des tres lui suppliant de leur laissez la vie sauve... Du sang, des cris, des larmes... Mais cette fois-ci...

V g ta tapa lentement du bout de son index les lettres qui formait le nom de la plan te o Kakarotto pouvait peut- tre se trouver.

Les lettres P.L.A.N.T s' crivirent lentement sur l' cran de la console pour finir par clignoter, affichant en dessous les coordonn es.

Le vaisseau ne mis que quelques heures avant de survoler une plan te quasiment recouverte de verdure.

V g ta, le regard lointain, observa cet endroit devenir de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus proche, jusqu' sentir les pieds du vaisseau se poser tel une plume. Il enfila rapidement son armure avant d' teindre la console, afin de garder le plus de temps possible l' nergie emmagasin e.

Il avan a cependant lentement vers la porte de sortie avant de se figer et prendre une grande inspiration et, tendant la main vers le bouton d'ouverture de la porte, elle s'ouvrit.

Devant lui, un grand canyon verdoyant s' tendait perte de vue. Un l ger vent chantait entre les arbres, les faisant jouer la douce m lodie de la nature.

Le prince des saiyens respira un grand coup. Des images d fil rent l'une apr s l autre.

Cette plan te... Elle tait sa premi re mission. Il devait d cimer avec ses deux subordonn s de l' poque, toute la population afin de laisser l'endroit totalement vierge en vue de sa vente.

Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il tait pr t pour ce genre de mission. Il tait g de seulement cinq ans et n'avait encore jamais tu de ses propres mains un tre vivant. Lui, le prince des saiyens, avait un moment h sit achever sa premi re victime qui lui demandait gr ce.

Elle tait effray e, semblait jeune, et ses grands yeux larmoyant l'imploraient. Derri re lui, se tenaient fier Raditz et Nappa. Fier de voir leur prince tuer sa premi re proie. Mais lui, ce moment l , ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Malgr tout, il s' tait fait une raison, il devait en finir. En finir avec cette virginit et devenir celui que son p re avait toujours voulu qu'il devienne.

Un prince froid et cruel, ne ressentant aucune piti .

D'un geste maladroit, il ass na la sentence. La mise mort. Un cri indescriptible raisonna dans la t te du meurtrier.

Du sang violet translucide avait clabouss la joue du prince des saiyens et ses mains taient d goulinante de ce liquide visqueux.

- Bravo mon prince, vous tes bien le digne h ritier de votre p re. Et ceci n'est que le commencement.

Le jeune prince lan a un regard glacial Nappa qui se tue imm diatement. Raditz avait compris que ce n' tait pas le meilleur moment de parler de leur d funt roi. D cid ment, Nappa n' tait qu'un gros balourd sans cervelle, mais sa puissance tait irr prochable.

Au final, la mission s' tait d roul e sans accroc mais elle laissa une trace ind l bile dans l'esprit du jeune Vegeta.

Le regard du prince se rouvrit et respira un grand coup. Tout cela tait bel et bien derri re lui. Freezer n' tait plus, ainsi que son empire. Il ne savait pas non plus si quelqu'un avait repris le r le du tyran, mais d'apr s ce qu'il avait vu pour le moment, tout semblait peu pr s calme.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait nouveau inspecter cette plan te d sormais d serte. Il fallait retrouver Kakarotto. Voil son seul et unique objectif.

Alors qu'il s'envola pour faire le tour des environs et peut- tre retrouver celui qui l'avait humili , une pens e, aussi incroyable que ce sois, s' chappa pour la jeune terrienne.

Si c' tait elle qui tait la place de sa premi re victime, que se serait-il pass aujourd'hui?

- Tiens, j'ai l'oreille gauche qui siffle. Rigola Bulma.

- C'est parce que je pense toi. R pondit Yamcha.

- Et tu arrives penser moi alors que je suis juste cot ? Ce que tu peux tre b te parfois.

Bulma souriait gentiment, elle se sentait bien. C' tait une de ces rares journ es de repos o tout semble parfait, sans aucuns probl mes, elle profitait du confort d une terrasse de caf et d gustait un bon th glac .

Mais ses pens es, comme souvent ces derniers temps, vagabondaient toujours, ce qui irritait de plus en plus Yamcha, qui eut vite fait de le remarquer.

- Je ne suis pas b te, tr s ch re, mais c'est sur que compar toi...

- Il ne faut pas le prendre mal, r pondit elle entre deux gorg es de th , c'est un terme affectueux.

- Si tu le dit

Mais tant loin d abandonner, tout en se servant une p tisserie, il rajouta :

- Je me demande si V g ta a retrouv Goku ?

Yamcha avait fait expr s de parler de lui, il savait que c' tait un sujet assez sensible pour Bulma. Elle n'en parlait jamais et il trouvait cela trange.

Bulma, qui tait sur le point de boire, s'arr ta net. Apr s tout le mal qu'elle s' tait donn e pour que personne ne parle de lui, voil que le dernier auquel elle aurait pens aborde le sujet. Bulma leva lentement ses yeux vers Yamcha qui la regardait s rieusement. Posant sa tasse, elle sourit, assez faussement d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi tu parles de lui?

- Comme a. R torqua-t-il, toujours s rieux

- Si c'est comme a, alors ce n'est pas important de savoir. Apr s tout, on s'en fiche !

Bulma tait anormalement calme et souriante. Mais son rire nerveux la trahissait facilement.

- Tu es sur que tu t'en fiche?

- Pourquoi est-ce que a m'int resserai d'abord. Et pourquoi parler de lui maintenant ? Il fait beau, profitons-en ! Invitons tout le monde la maison et passons une bonne apr s-midi !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme appliqua les gestes et sortit sans attendre du caf . Yamcha n avait pas eu gain de cause. Il soupira m content de n'avoir pas r ussit la coincer, et partit son tour

- Salut Krillin, content que tu ais pu venir, a fais longtemps n'est-ce pas !

Yamcha venait de rejoindre son vieil ami de longue date, qui avait d barqu instantan ment apr s l invitation de Bulma. Cette derni re vint galement le saluer chaleureusement, en critiquant le fait que c' tait toujours elle qui devait faire le premier pas pour se voir de temps en temps.

- Longtemps, tu exag res Yamcha, cela ne fais que trois mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Je te manque d j ? Ironisa Krillin.

- On peut dire a comme a ! Bulma est toujours enferm dans son laboratoire faire je ne sais quoi.

- Pour ton information je ne fais pas je ne sais quoi , je travaille. Moi au moins, cher monsieur.

- Allons, allons, ne nous nervons pas d j . Nous connaissons personnellement l h riti re de la capsule corporation, ce n'est pas rien.

Krillin savait que la mani re la plus sur de calmer son amie tait de regonfler son ego. Plus on la flattait, plus sa bonne humeur revenait au galop.

- Bien, et si nous allions prendre le th sur la terrasse. Maman attend avec impatience de vous faire go ter ses p tisseries.

La jeune femme invita alors ses convives la suivre. Certes, elle n' tait pas fi re du fondement m me de la raison de son invitation, mais cela lui fera passer le temps.

- Tant que je peux go ter tes brioches Bulma, tout va...

- Vous ne changerez jamais vieux pervers !

Sans donner de pr avis, elle ass na un coup de poing en plein visage de Tortue G nial, qui avait ce moment l trop approch ses mains des fesses de la jeune femme.

Finalement, tout le monde s' tait install s sur la terrasse, non pas sans quelques accrocs.

- C'est quand m me cool d'avoir la paix. S exclama Yamcha en prenant une gorg e de th glac .

Bulma, qui s' tait pos e sur le rebord de la terrasse soupira, la t te lev e vers l'horizon.

- Je me demande o V g ta peut bien tre en ce moment. Interrogea subitement Krillin.

- Il est s rement encore en train de parcourir l'espace en essayant de retrouver Son Goku.

- Ce type est poss d . Rien que de le regarder j'en ai la chair de poule ! S'exclama Oolong en tremblant.

- Si on y regarde de plus pr s, c'est un type bien. Fit Bulma, d contract e.

La pr sence de ses amis avait fais dispara tre son si long mutisme ce sujet. Apr s tout et apr s avoir bien r fl chit la chose, elle n'avais rien cacher.

- T'as vu a o ? Ce n'est qu'un voleur de vaisseau ! S nerva Yamcha

- Je te rappelle que je le lui ai pr t . Mais faire tout a uniquement pour retrouver Son Goku, avoue que c'est admirable.

- H Bulma ! Est ce que tu...!

Mais Yamcha fut coup dans son lan par Oolong, qui tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Yamcha, ne soit pas jaloux ! Ne soit pas jaloux !

En silence, ce dernier se remit l'aise sur sa chaise.

- Je m'en fiche apr s tout !

Bunny arriva alors la rescousse avec un plateau de th chaud.

- D'apr s ce qu'a dit papa, il devrait bient t manquer de carburant. Exclama l arrivante

Bulma se remit dos ses interlocuteurs et se parla elle-m me.

- Je me demande s'il r ussi retrouver Son Goku...

Et levant nouveau la t te vers le ciel elle resta pensive. Yamcha le remarqua et l'observa, intrigu .

La fin de la journ e se passa calmement, chacun rentra chez soi apr s avoir remerci la ma tresse de maison. Quant Yamcha, il aurait bien voulu rester mais Bulma le pria de rentrer, comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines, pr textant encore beaucoup de travail en retard.

Comme son habitude, elle se retrouva seule ce soir l , ses parents taient une ni me r ception pour savourer l'arriv e de l' t .

Enfaite, pour tout avouer, elle aurait bien aim que V g ta soit encore l , quelque part dans la maison. Sa seule pr sence la rassurait et lui faisait plaisir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais dans la r alit , il tait bel et bien absent, et elle n'avais pas la moindre id e du moment o il rentrera... S'il rentre un jour bien entendu.

Se dirigeant alors vers le laboratoire, la jeune femme prit une t l commande accroch e au mur puis, appuya sur un bouton qui fit appara tre un cran. Elle pressa un autre bouton affichant un flot de chiffre surmont d'une phrase d'explication :

R capitulatif de l'itin raire de la journ e : 85000km, secteur 45.7.30. Vitesse moyenne 3000km/h

- Voyons voir...

Bulma sortit d'un de ses placards, une grande carte du ciel qu'elle tala du mieux possible sur sa grande table. Tapant rapidement d'une main les donn es qui d fil es sur l' cran de sa calculatrice, elle inscrit le r sultat sur une feuille de papier tout en continuant fixer l' cran.

Puis, apr s quelques minutes, elle attrapa ses outils, comme un compas et un rapporteur et d buta ses trac s sur sa carte. Une carte du ciel, voil un travail qui lui plaisait au plus au point. Elle qui aurait tant voulu d couvrir l'espace, elle avait enfin trouv un moyen s r de le r aliser.

- Bon, maintenant...

La scientifique pianota nerg tiquement sur le clavier, impatiente. Un message clignotant rouge s'afficha au milieu de l' cran, la faisant se lever promptement.  
>- Quand vas-tu rallumer cette foutu cam ra, maudit saiyen. Tous les soirs, c'est pareil, tout marche sauf a... Tu le sais en plus quoi a sert ! M me quand tu n'es pas l tu trouves le moyen de m' nerver !<p>

Elle grogna plusieurs reprises et n'arrivait pas se retenir de mordillant sa l vre inf rieure, arrachant de temps en temps quelques morceaux de peaux.

Continuant crire petit petit les chiffres astronomiques qui continuaient d filer sur l' cran, Bulma se demandait finalement quoi cela pouvait bien servir si finalement, elle n'avait pas l'occasion de d tailler de fa on plus pr cise les informations. Except faire une carte de l'espace selon les indications donnait par le vaisseau, comme l atmosph re et la composition de l'air des plan tes o le saiyen s' tait pos , elle n'en savait pas plus en d finitive. Ni sur l'aspect ext rieur, ni sur une possible population animale ou v g tale... Et peut tre m me Humaine.

La jeune scientifique continua cependant ses trac s avec pr cision, d taillant chaque partie de sa carte pour tre sur de n'avoir rien oubli et si tout concordait.

Pour le moment, tout semblait juste. Parfait. Machinalement, elle ferma les yeux afin de masser ses paupi res qui devenaient de plus en plus lourde.

- Quelle gal re d'avoir toujours besoin de repos... Soupira-t-elle.

Elle secoua d'un coup sa t te, puis se donna quelques tapes sur les joues pour se r veiller ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Elle devait finir les donn es r colt es dans la journ e sans quoi, elle devrait prendre du temps sur ses heures de d tente pour rattraper le retard. Et cela, elle ne voulait pas. Elle n en avait jamais pris de de toute sa vie, et ce n' tait pas maintenant qu'elle allait faire tomber ses convictions.

Bulma se leva de son bureau et se mit tapoter rapidement sur son clavier, le regard fix sur l' cran. Elle devait r cup rer d'autres donn es d'un autre programme de l'ordinateur central afin d'avoir les caract ristiques atmosph rique de la derni re plan te visit .

Un sourcil monta sur ce visage crisp de fatigue. Ses paupi res suivirent l'arcade sourcili re qui c' tait soulevait et la bouche afficha un parfait rictus d' tonnement.

- Une blague ? C'est une blague c'est a ?

Un rire nerveux s' chappa sans pr venir, mais il se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il tait apparu par un juron que Bulma ne put retenir.

- Je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher que si tu as fais une connerie sur ma pr cieuse machine, je t' tranglerai si fort que je te tuerai...

Bulma pianota avec fureur sur le clavier, le visage plus ferm que jamais.

L' cran tait noir et affichait en lettre majuscule : AUCUNES DONN ES. ACCES AU PROGRAMME PERDU.

- C'est impossible qu'il ait pu le casser... Impossible... Mais pourquoi je n'ai plus rien... Si je perds toutes mes donn es, je me suicide, et je t entra ne avec moi salet de machine...

Mais toujours rien. L' cran ne r agissait pas la menace de sa cr atrice. Bulma essaya de revenir au programme pr c dent. Tout marcher correctement...

Elle laissa chapper un long soupire de soulagement. Tout tait ok. Mais comment l'autre logiciel pouvait ne pas fonctionner alors qu'il faisait pair avec le premier. C' tait impensable et elle n avait aucun moyen d'arranger ce probl me distance.

Malheur, tout son projet allait perdre une grande partie de son int r t d sormais.

La jeune femme, apr s s' tre lev e pour r fl chir ce qu'elle allait faire, s' croula de tout son long sur la table de travail et ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer.

Quelques secondes s coul rent.

- Alors, on a des petits probl mes informatiques ?

- Je suis sur que c'est la faute de cet imb cile de saiyen d g n r ... Soupira Bulma.

Un silence s'installa. Dix secondes. Il fallut dix secondes la jeune femme pour relever la t te de sa feuille de calcul. Les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle quasiment coup , elle n'arrivait pas ordonner son corps de bouger.

Cette voix, elle l'a connaissait. Aucun doute possible. Et pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que cela tait impossible.

- Qu'est ce que... Tu... Commen a-t-elle en b gayant.

Un rire sourd se fit entendre au bout de la pi ce.

- Fais... Heu... Ve... V g ta ? C'est toi ?

Bulma se retourna lentement, tr s lentement. Comme au ralenti, le paysage changea de perspective. Ce regard se dirigeait l o elle le voulait, la pi ce c' tait assombri, jusqu' devenir noir. Seule la lune clairait quelques parcelles de machines et de meubles.

Au centre, adossait au pan de la porte qui donnait vers le jardin, se tenait l'homme auquel elle n'aurait jamais imagin retrouver. Surtout maintenant.

Apr s le choc d la surprise, la col re prit rapidement le pas sur le temp rament sulfureux de la jeune femme.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Et le vaisseau ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien entendu ? O est-ce que tu l as mis ?

Bulma se leva d'un bond, fit le tour de la table, pour se prot ger un minimum d'une quelconque r action violente, et plaqua avec force la paume de ses mains sur la table, la faisant ainsi l g rement trembler.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je rentre ?

La m choire de Bulma faillit se d crocher du reste de son visage qui ne s' tait jamais autant ouvert en si peu de temps. Avait-elle bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire ?

- Hein ? Fit-elle dans une grimace.

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Pourtant j'aurai cru que c' tait ce que tu voulais.

Aucuns mots ne r ussirent s'extirper du total mutisme de la femme aux cheveux bleus. Seul un petit son sans aucune signification avait r ussi s' chapper.

Soudainement, elle le vit s'approcher lentement. Comme au ralenti et son regard n'arrivait pas se d tacher de l'homme qui devenait de plus en plus visible, la distance qui les s parait se r duisait, encore et encore.

Bulma tourna la t te sur la gauche, les yeux fuyants et posa l une de ses mains sur la partie inf rieure de son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas rester face face ni soutenir le regard profond de Vegeta.

Elle le sentit subitement s'arr ter dans sa lente et si virile marche et le silence se fit entre les deux personnes. Tout ce qui les s parait tait cette grande table recouverte de feuilles ainsi que d'une grande carte.

V g ta baissa les yeux, et regarda avec attention l uvre de plusieurs semaines de la terrienne. Il croisa les bras, comme son habitude, pour finalement se tenir le menton entre ses deux doigts.

- Quoi ? Un probl me ?

- Non pas du tout, c'est plut t du bon travail... Commen a-t-il.

Bulma l cha un petit rire nerveux. Elle tait d j stress e de se retrouver si vite en pr sence du saiyen, qu'elle pensait d'ailleurs encore suivre, et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ce dernier se comportait bizarrement. Beaucoup trop bizarrement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- ... pour une esp ce inf rieure.

Finalement non , tout tait comme d'habitude. Elle reprit alors son souffle qui semblait avoir e t du mal revenir la normal.

Cependant, Bulma n'arrivait toujours pas dirigeait son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, et qui avait de nouveau avait fix son attention sur elle.

D'un geste brusque, V g ta lui attrapa la main, celle qui lui servait soutenir son visage, et la for a fixer son attention sur lui.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout ce geste de sa part et sous la surprise, elle n'eut pas le choix et son regard couleur oc an crois rent ceux d b ne du prince. Bulma le savait, elle n'arrivait plus les contr ler et ces derniers se noy rent dans le regard fort et puissant de son assaillant.

- Alors Bulma, on ne r pond pas son prince ?

Son prince ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Son visage changea en deux secondes d'expression. Elle passa du simple tonnement la stup faction.

Elle allait r pliquer quand, nouveau, son cerveau se relan a sur une nouvelle donn e. - Bu... Bulma ? Tu m'as vraiment appel comme a ?

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est plus ton pr nom ?

-Si mais...

- Mais rien du tout... Dit-il en chuchotant

Le regard de V g ta changea du tout au tout, secouant la jeune femme au plus profond de son tre. Pourquoi se sentait-elle tomber dans un abysse de sensations extr mes. Elle tait en train de se perdre, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

-V g ta... Qu'est ce qui t arrive ? R pondit-elle, l g rement tremblante.

- C'est bien toi qui m'a demand de revenir le plus vite possible.

-Moi ? Mais a fais des mois que je ne t'ai pas parl ...

- Tu sais que tu es une femme tr s capricieuse ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne t'ai rien demand .

La main de V g ta se ressaiera l g rement sur le poignet de la terrienne. Il la tira un peu plus vers lui, l'obligeant s'appuyer sur un genou qu'elle d poser sur la table. Il c' tait lui-m me avanc un peu plus, n' tant d sormais qu' quelques centim tres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu m'as pourtant suivit partout pendant mon voyage. Et ne fais pas l'innocente, je le sais tr s bien. Tu es une mauvaise menteuse.

- Arr te de murmurer comme a mon oreille... R ussit-elle dire dans un g missement.

D cid ment, sa voix grave tait bien trop sensuelle et sans savoir comment, elle r ussissait se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Elle venait juste de remarquer qu'il tait en tenue d'entra nement, la m me qu'il portait sur Terre. Pourtant, elle tait persuad e qu'il tait partit avec sa combinaison toute d chir e.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux.

Tout passa en une fraction de seconde. V g ta venait de la faire glisser sur la table et plaqua ses deux mains autour du visage de la jeune femme, qui avait les yeux plus qu' carquill s.

Un g missement s chappa de ses l vres. Le saiyen s tait mis lui l cher le cou, commen ant dans le creux entre ses clavicules, mordillant au passage la pro minence de l une d'elle.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Bulma ne put que succomber cet lan de d sir qui venait de l'envahir et ne put s'emp cher de laisser tomber sa t te en arri re, laissant telle une cascade ses cheveux bleus s' chapper du bord de la table sur laquelle elle tait allong e.

Quant V g ta, il avait un genou pos cot de la cuisse de Bulma d j d nud par son short. Il la tenait par ailleurs fermement contre lui, les deux mains sur ses fines hanches.

Glissant vers son oreille, son souffle chaud la fit trembler.

- Bulma...

- Oui ?

- Bulma.

- Quoi ?

- Bulma !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a !

- Enfin tu te r veilles !

La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, ouvrit les yeux et fut blouie pas la pr sence des lumi res de la salle. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Un r ve. Ce n' tait qu'un r ve.

Elle releva la t te lentement, se frottant les yeux et devant elle, se tenait son petit ami. Yamcha. Ce dernier la regarda avec tonnement et incompr hension.

Puis, ce dernier clata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?!

Ce dernier s'avan a vers elle et tapota sur sa joue.

Elle avait l g rement bav et une feuille s' tait coll e au coin de sa bouche. Bulma la retira rapidement, honteuse d'avoir t surprise.

- Tu rougis, c'est mignon. Remarque Yamcha en souriant.

Cependant, il ne savait pas que sa remarque n' tait pas la cause des joues teint es cramoisie de Bulma.

Ce r veille forc avait au moins eu pour effet d'avoir coup court ce r ve plus qu' trange, maintenant qu'elle s'en tait rendu compte. Rapidement, elle teignit l' cran d'ordinateur et essaya de ranger le plus naturellement possible toutes ses feuilles ainsi que la grande carte qu'elle replia.

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Je t'ai dis que je travaillais encore ce soir. Dit-elle froidement.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas ce que son petit ami revienne ce soir et ce genre de visite l'improviste ne lui plaisait gu re.

- Je pensais que tu devais te sentir un peu seule. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu travailles tous les soirs. Et puis, j'avais l'impression que tu tais bien fatigu e. Donc je suis venue pour t'aider un peu te reposer, mais je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Je me suis assoupie c'est tout. Rien de bien grave, mais merci de t'en soucier.

- Et heu... Commen a-t-il, quelque peu g n .

Il passa un bras derri re la t te, signe typique qu'il n'osait pas vraiment continuer sa phrase.

- Et ? Soupira Bulma.

D cid ment, il n'arrivait pas parler franchement et directement sans devoir passer par toutes ces mises en sc ne.

- Tu devais faire un r ve un peu... Sp cial... Ah, comment dire... C'est g nant...

- Allez Yamcha, on n a pas toute la nuit et il se fait un peu tard pour se perdre en c r monie.

- Bon et bien, tu... Tu g missais de fa on... Hum... Enfin, tu vois... Tu r vais de qui ? Finit-il par dire dans un toussotement.

Le visage de Bulma, qui tait redevenue de couleur laiteuse, passa en une seconde au rouge sang.

Elle essaya tout d'abord de se calmer pour para tre le plus normale possible, mais impossible. Elle devait mentir.

- Tu te fais des id es Yamcha. Tu vois bien que je suis en train de travailler comme une forcen e et a me rend folle. Tu crois vraiment que je suis capable pour le moment de me rappeler de mes r ves ?

Bulma tait nerveuse. Elle tenta de rigoler de mani re naturelle.

Yamcha, qui ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Il soupira.

- Bon si tu le dit... C'est dommage j'aurai bien voulu savoir qui pouvait bien te faire faire ce genre de bruits.

- Apr s, il n'y a pas trente-six mille r ponses cette question. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Bulma pensa qu'autant mentir, aller jusqu'au bout ne blesserai personne et cela ferai plaisir son petit ami qui semblait de plus en plus soucieux. Il tait r ellement hors de question qu'elle lui r v le l'homme qui lui avait fait tourner la t te il y a quelques minutes.

Yamcha, lui, afficha un grand sourire satisfait et quelques peu niais.

Il la prit dans ses bras et Bulma se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas r ellement finis son travail et cette histoire du dysfonctionnement de son programme l'agac e profond. Elle soupira et se dit que pour ce soir, elle devra s'arr ter et, pour r duire les doutes de son ami, de rester avec lui cette nuit l . Il fallait faire quelques sacrifices pour garder un semblant confiance dans son couple.

Les petits secrets de ce genre l , elle les gardera pour elle, bien enfouis dans son esprit.

Selon l'horloge du vaisseau, r gl e sur l'heure terrienne, il tait cens tre une heure et vingt minutes, du matin.

V g ta avait aper u cette petite lumi re rouge s' teindre plus t t que d'habitude et il devinait parfaitement qui en tait l investigatrice. La terrienne venait tout les soirs r cup r les donn es du voyage. Mais, pour ne pas perdre les mauvaises habitudes, il avait coup l' cran et le micro du vaisseau car il savait parfaitement que cela lui taperait particuli rement sur le syst me. Elle, qui tait bien curieuse devait s' nerver tous les soirs de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus et elle, si bavarde, tait priv e de son activit favorite. Le so ler de paroles pour dire tout et n'importe quoi. Inutile de lui laisser ce plaisir.

- Mais a commence quand m me devenir aga ant cette histoire.

Malgr tout, il tait temps de mettre fin ce petit jeu. Elle avait plus que ce qu'elle devait avoir. S'il coupait tout signale, cela aller encore plus l'enrager. D'une pierre, deux coups.

Machinalement et sans un mouvement d'h sitation, il coupa en quelques secondes le dispositif de trac .

A vrai dire, il avait tr s vite compris le fonctionnement des logiciels du vaisseau. Certes, il n' tait pas un g nie de l'informatique, mais il avait des notions qu'il avait apprit durant ses nombreux voyages et m me lors de ses longues heures o il n'avait rien faire la base. Finalement, niveau protection, les terriens n' taient pas particuli rement avanc s et il n'y avait rien dans ce vaisseau qu'il ne comprenait pas, hormis les questions techniques. Il tait en effet incapable de le r parer en cas de probl me. Et c' tait pour cela qu'au fond, il avait eu besoin de ces tres inf rieurs.

- Pas de temps perdre, je dois continuer les recherches... Je te jure que je te retrouverai Kakarotto.

Ainsi, il se remit sa s ance d'abdominaux. Il en tait la derni re de sa s rie de mille et il devait co te que co te la finir.

Arriv la moiti , V g ta s'arr ta net et son regard se dirigea inconsciemment vers le hublot. Les toiles d filaient rapidement tel des lucioles voletant dans un ciel de nuit.

Il avait appris, lors d'une soir e chaude d' t , la fin de son entra nement tr s tard le soir, la pr sence de ces petites lumi res. Le prince de saiyen fut, ce moment l , comme hypnotis par ces soi-disant lucioles.  
>Leur nom, il les avait appris via la terrienne qui c' tait moqu de lui devant son air enfantin.<p>

Et voil , son esprit s'abandonna encore penser cette horripilante femelle. A cette heure l , elle tait s rement en train de dormir. D cid ment, c' tait une race qui avait bien trop besoin de repos pour le peu qu'il faisait durant une journ e.

Et puis, cela faisais plus de quatre mois qu'il avait quitt la Terre et il s' tait surpris ressentir de la solitude.  
>En effet, lors de ses longs voyages intergalactiques, il tait plong dans une hibernation artificielle, le voyage ne se faisant ainsi pas sentir. Mais trangement, depuis qu'il avait connu l incontr lable besoin des terriens discuter, il s' tait instinctivement habitu .<p>

Alors que l , d'un jour l'autre, il avait tout quitt .

Tout ceci, il l'a fais pour Kakarotto. Pour le retrouver et le battre. Cela suffisait bien d'en avoir fais son principal objectif et centre d int r t et il tait inutile d'en rajouter un autre aussi futile que la terrienne.

Soit, il tait temps de se remettre l entra nement, la derni re plan te visit e n'avait rien donn , part une remont e de mauvais souvenir qu'il aurait pr f r oubli . D cid ment, cette plan te Terre et ses habitants ne lui causait que des d sagr ments...

- Stupides terriens inutiles.

Et rapidement, il se leva afin de baisser les hublots pour ne plus faire attention l'immensit qui se dessinait devant lui.

Reprendre l entra nement, devenir plus fort, retrouver Kakarot. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il avait encore quelque chose faire de sa vie.

Six mois. Cela faisait plus de six mois que V g ta tait partit sans rien dire de la Terre. Et cela faisait plus de deux mois que le projet de tracer la plus grande carte du ciel avait tait abandonn par Bulma. Elle n'avait plus aucun acc s aux donn es de son vaisseau et bien que cela l'avais mis dans une rage folle, elle l'avait accept quelques jours plus tard. Finalement, elle c' tait remis d'arrache-pied au projet instaur par son p re. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait dormir tous les soirs sans probl me, le travail allait finalement beaucoup plus vite. tre repos e, c' tait la clef de tout succ s.

Ce jour l , Bulma s' tait autoris e une journ e de repos

- Apr s tout, les dimanches sont fait pour a Pensa t elle enjou e

La jeune femme s' tira de tout son long sur sa chaise. La radio, posait sur la table de la terrasse, la faisait voyager dans un tat de b atitude. Le petit vent frais lui caressait ses joues et faisait voleter ses m ches boucl es bleues.

Elle avait opt cette fois-ci pour une coiffure quelque peu excentrique. On ne vivait qu'une fois et elle avait toujours r v de voir ce que des cheveux boucl s l'extr me donneraient sur elle. Malgr tout, Yamcha s' tait moqu d'elle. Certes ce n' tait pas m chant et il n'avait pas l'air de r ellement le penser, mais en tant que femme, son physique occupait une place plus qu'importante dans sa vie. Alors sans retenue, elle l'avait cong di et ne l'autoris pas revenir avant un petit bout de temps.

Il attendra qu'elle se calme et lui pardonne.

Les yeux ferm s, elle se laissa aller fredonner cette fameuse chanson la mode qui passait non stop, que ce sois dans les grands magasins, qu' la t l dans les pubs, et m me dans un film r cent.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux chanter mal.

La jeune femme ouvrit subitement les yeux et se retourna, cherchant dans chaque recoin du jardin d'o pouvait provenir cette voix.

Mais personne. Elle tait pourtant persuad e d avoir entendu la voix de Vegeta. Son cerveau lui jouerai-t-il encore un tour ?

Ce n' tait pas la premi re fois. En effet depuis ce fameux r ve, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas se sortir de la t te ce prince froid et aust re. Il revenait souvent dans ses r ves, ses pens es et plusieurs choses lui rappelaient cet homme aux cheveux de jais.

Bulma se repositionna sur sa chaise et posa ses pieds sur la table apr s avoir soupir et se sermonner elle-m me sur ses divagations insens es. Mais elle tait seule cette apr s-midi et tout tait propice ces illusions. Yamcha tant finalement parti s entra ner pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas r ellement croire. Comme quoi, ne sait-on jamais, il faut toujours s'entra ner.

C' tait-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Ou bien avait-il l'impression que l'ennemi allait bient t revenir ?

- Bulma ma ch rie ! Je suis rentr e !

- Tiens, maman, tu es rentr e plus t t que pr vu des courses.

Finalement, elle n'allait pas rester ternellement sur la terrasse buller. Elle s' tait assez laisser aller la flemmardise et se leva pour rejoindre alors sa m re dans la cuisine. Les robots domestiques s' taient d j affr t s la t che de ranger les nombreux sacs de courses.

- Bonjour maman. Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis, Bulma regarda autour d'elle et vit les innombrables sacs remplis de nourriture.

- Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ach tes autant manger ? Nous ne sommes que trois, et qui plus est, papa et moi sautons souvent des repas cause du travail.

Bunny rigola comme son habitude.

- Mais enfin ma ch rie, qu'arrivera-t-il si Monsieur V g ta revenait sans pr venir ? Nous n'aurons pas de quoi l'accueillir correctement. Un homme aussi charmant que lui ne doit manquer de rien.

- Maman... Soupira Bulma, une main tenant sa t te.

- Voyons ma ch rie, c'est le B.A BA d'une bonne pouse de toujours remplir l'estomac de son mari.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! V g ta est loin d' tre mon mari et de plus, a ne risque pas d'arriver ! Plut t mourir.

Bunny se remet rire, comme si sa fille venait de lui raconter une bonne blague. Et de plus, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cout .

- Si tu veux qu'il fasse attention toi, lui pr parer pleins de bons petits plats est la premi re des conditions.

- Mais je ne veux pas de V g ta maman ! Je suis avec Yamcha je te rappelle !

- Oh oui ! Ce cher Yamcha ! Cela fait un petit temps que je ne l'ai pas crois e ici. Dit-elle tout en v rifiant que tout tait en ordre en fouillant dans le r frig rateur.

- C'est parce qu'il c'est moqu Commen a Bulma

Bunny la coupa machinalement, lui pr sentant une boite de p tisserie sous le nez.

- Ch rie, regarde tout les beaux g teaux que j'ai achet s ! Ne sont-ils pas magnifique ? Que dis-tu d'en manger avec ta petite maman ?

Sa m re tait d cid ment bien incapable de se concentrer ne serait-ce quelques secondes sur un m me sujet, mais apr s tout, ces g teaux avaient effectivement l'air d licieux et, tout en l'accompagnant dans le salon, sa m re rajouta.

- N'oublions pas la part de ce cher V g ta au cas o il revienne !

Bulma r pondit par un long soupire, exasp r e. Cela ne servait rien de lui r p ter les choses. Elle n' coutait pas. 


End file.
